Half Demon Prep's and Punk Rock Miko's
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE!]AU. Kagome moves to a new school because of Naraku and her father's death. She makes friends and weird things happen, Kouga and Kikyou get in the way! Kagome is a miko angel AND is in coma? InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue: We Meet Kagome

New Story! I hope everyone enjoys it. Well, the reason I'm writing this is because I see so many highschool fics out there, and I love them! Except, this one WON'T be a NORMAL one. It will be different, in a good way. Things will be challenged, and bloody. Also, fluffy, and humorus. Just, review and tell me what you think! But, the REAL reason I'm writing this is because one day, when I was outside snowboarding I found a little white puppy trapped in the snow! I saved him, and brought him home. But the odd thing about it was, he really had pure long whiteish/silver hair, and golden eyes. I named him Yashie. ^_^ And I still have him to this day, amen! So he inspired me, thank him by giving him reviews about his cuteness..  
  
Oh by the way, for people who are following the Sequel to Eternity Under The Stars, I'll update that story as soon as I can. I can't work on it, because I have writers block on that story. For now, take a break on it, and look at this one! Weeeeeee!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. This whole story is dedicated to my lil' Yashie! ^_^  
  
It was a nice sunny day, birds were in the trees, flying in the sky, frost cover the ground, and it smelt like a beautiful spring day. Flowers were blooming, and it was a nice day to go out and play.  
  
It did not last for long.  
  
A young girl was slamming her hand into her pillow, screaming out all her anger, into it. 'I will not cry, I WILL NOT CRY!' She punched a hole into her wall in rememberance of what happened about a month ago, and why she was in her new house.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A girl, about 16 or 17 walked in an alley behind her house. It was dark out, so dark, she couldn't see that well at all. She forgot something at school, and needed it for her homework, and didn't feel like failing, so she took the shortcut.  
  
"Damn it!" She muttered under her breath. "Why the hell do I have to put up with Naraku and his gang? I never did anything to them. He wants me, but I as sure as hell don't want him!" She walked faster, thinking she would get there faster.  
  
Then, that was until she bumped into a broad chest. She was scared out of her mind when she smelt it. Naraku's cologne..  
  
All alarms went off in her head. 'Oh no, oh shit, hes going to hurt me. I'm alone, no one can help me.' She carefully lifted her head to look at the figures face, and came to face her worst nightmare came true. It WAS Naraku.  
  
"Well, well, well. Whats a pretty miko, like yourself, doing out here alone?" He smiled down at her with a angry look in his eyes. "Do you remember when I told you, how much I loved you? How much I wanted to be with you?" He looked down at her and lifted up her chin.  
  
"I think you should take that offer." He was about to close the space between them, when Kagome got up the courage and kicked him where no guy on the earth likes to be kicked.  
  
Naraku held his groin and got down on his knees. She was just about to walk away, when Naraku said something that scared the shit out of her.  
  
"Guys, come out. Kill the girl."  
  
She ran. She ran while the guys where chasing her with bloody thirsty knives. But, one guy pulled out a gun, and shot. Kagome turned around to see the bullet coming straight for her, she knew, this would be the end of her, for it was headed straight for her heart. She closed her eyes, and stood there. All became quiet. She waited, waited, and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
'What the hell?' She got up all the will she had left in her, opened her eyes, looked down, and let out a heart shattering scream.  
  
Her father, her loving father, lie there. He was clutching his heart and looking up at Kagome with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ka..gome. I'm sorry, but I had to do this for you. I love you, and your mother along with your brother. Tell them, I'm sorry also. But you had a life ahead of you, you have so much to accomplish.." He coughed up blood, and Kagome kneeled down next to him and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"NO! DAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Her tears were known to her father, and he spoke his last words to his only daughter.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with barrier built over their heart is out there for you. You will be the only one to shatter it. And when you do, he will love you for eternity."  
  
His body went limp, just when the ambulance arrived, just when flashing lights were seen.  
  
"Guys! Lets get a move on!" Naraku had recovered and ran with his men down to their secret hideout. Kagome held her father's hand and whispered words into his ear.  
  
"Father, I trust you. I will find that person. And I will never cry, again." With that she let go of his hand.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She continued punching into her wall, making an even bigger crater.  
  
**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
  
That was her alarm clock.  
  
"Good morning Toyko! Today will be a little bit cold, highs in the upper 60's, and tonight, lows in the upper 50's. We have a couple of special reports today..."  
  
She drowned out the sound until she heard HER name on the radio.  
  
"....It seems about a month ago, there was a shooting, against a man, at the age of 47, and he was put to his death. His name, unknown, but his daughter, turned in the man who shot him. The man who has been the death of many murders it seems. Naraku. Last name unknown once again. Kagome Higurashi, the one who turned him in, is now free to live her life as nothing has happened. We wish her luck in living her life peacefully. This has been 101.9 Light FM. Our next song is..."  
  
She turned her radio off which was her alarm clock.  
  
"Kagome! Time to go to your new school!"  
  
She hopped out of bed, waiting, to see what her life was going to be like here, and having a little hope, just a little hope, that maybe.. she would find that someone her dad was talking about. She would be okay, she would "live her life as nothing has happened" as the radio said.  
  
With that in mind, she got dressed in black gothic pants with strings hanging down the sides, and a black T-Shirt that said "Wicked".  
  
She grabbed a pop-tart, got on her skateboard, and went to start her new life at Shikon High School.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Ya like? I hope so! Well, review and tell me what you liked about it! Bye bye! 


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

First off, thank you THANK YOU, for the reviews! I was so happy that I got some, you don't know! Well, when you review, I give quicker updates. Very quicker! Maybe only like, 2 days later! Well review, I have all the chapters up to 8 typed... so like, it'll be easy!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own and Inuyasha Plushie though, I sleep with him every night. Hey I just noticed while typing this, that I can say, "I slept with Inuyasha!" XD  
  
On with the story!  
  
***  
  
Kagome set off to her new day of school, Shikon highschool.  
  
She was excited to go to school, but also afraid. VERY afraid. What if people didn't like her? What if they made fun of her for how she dressed? What if people were afraid of HER for her reputation? Well, she was fooling herself into thinking that literally. She knew they would back off once she showed who was boss. She wished she didn't have to do that though. But, she did enojoy watching the blood seep through their clothing...  
  
She glanced at her watch and realized at the pace she was going, then she would probably be late.. she already was. Ten minutes so far.  
  
'Well, first day for me, they'll leave me alone..' With that she went faster on her skateboard, memorizing the way to her school.  
  
'But I still can't help the fact that I miss my old friends already. Erii, her smile always going around. Ayumi, always getting the gossip on boys. Yuka, trying to help her out on her love life. Houjo, being annoying, but still a good friend..' She was thinking about all the good times so in- depth that she finally realized she was at school.  
  
She hopped off her skateboard, held it in her right arm, and pushed her backpack on her other shoulder. 'Today, I will make something of myself at this school!' With that, she walked into the building of her new school.  
  
She was holding a yellow paper, a map, of the school. She sure as hell wasn't a kind of girl that was all, well, "goody goody" with the teachers, nor the principal. She remembered going to the damn office at LEAST 3 times a week. She shuddered.  
  
'Lets see..' She looked over the list on a yellow sheet of paper.  
  
First Period- Language (English) Second- Math Third- (A Days) Computers (B Days) Chorus (Friday) Study Hall Fourth- History Fifth- Language Arts Sixth- Science Lunch Seventh- Science Eighth- (A Day) Art (B Day) Gym (Friday) Study Hall Dismissal.  
  
She sweatdropped. Where she lived, she have only five periods a day, now, she had nine, counting lunch. "Oh the joys.. well, better get off to first period.." She ran up to the third floor of the old building, and went to her room, 311. She opened the door.  
  
Ms. Taylor stood at the head of the classroom, taking attendance.  
  
"Yura"  
  
"Here!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Sango"  
  
"Here.." She said with a boring tone, slamming her head back to the desk. What do you expect? Its Monday morning.. but her good ol' buddy sure woke her up.  
  
A little pat is all he had to do to wake her up..  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
She slapped him  
  
Ms. Taylor looked up, "Looks like Miroku is here.." She checked his name off. "...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'll take that as a here. Next time, pronounce it correctly. How many times do we have to go over this Mr. Inuyasha? There is no such world in the dictionary as 'Feh'. When you find it, I'll give you an A for the rest of the year." She smirked and Inuyasha just looked away, out the window.  
  
His life has been going pretty shitty lately. When he was walking to school, he saw a little girl, maybe six, praying to God that her life would get better. So he tried it.  
  
'God, my life sucks real bad right now. Send me a sign, anything, that your here and whatever the damn sign is, that it'll bring me good luck, fourtune, and a hell of alot of fun and entertainment.' When he finished, the door opened revealing a tall girl, sixteen of age.  
  
She had long raven black hair, going down to her waist, and was a goth. A total goth. He looked at her.  
  
'Don't you dare, God, you have to be shitting me. My prayers must be sucky if you sent me this damn sign.' He looked in her eyes, expecting them to be full of light and crap, but was astounded that they were cold. Hard. Angry. And even a tinge of sadness.  
  
"Damn. Shes screwed" He muttered. Thank God no one heard him. Because of course, while looking at her, he realized through all the baggy clothing she did have a nice ass..  
  
His thoughts were cut off when Kikyou tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Inu-chan.." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "..How about going on a date with me.. hmm?" He jumped up really quickly.  
  
"Kikyou! How many times do I have to tell you!? I do NOT LIKE YOU!" She sat back down and started tapping her pencil.  
  
He rolled his eyes and sat back down, still looking at the girl who was standing in the front of the room. Ms. Taylor finally finished taking the attendance and announced they had a new student.  
  
"Class, meet Kagome. She will be our new student, and I would like it if you treat her with kindness and respect." She held her hand out to Kagome.  
  
"Would you like to say something about yourself?" She questioned smiling.  
  
"Umm.. my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I moved here from Kyoto, and umm.. I like skateboarding." She sounded out while trying to think of something.  
  
All the punk/goth/skaters looked at her with lust in their eyes. She knew they would like her, I mean all the other guys at her old school did. She looked around the room, landing on a guy with a ponytail and violet eyes.  
  
"..Um.. is that boy right there, supposed to have his hand almost touching that girl's butt?" She questioned smirking.  
  
Sango looked behind her, and indeed it was true. Miroku snatched his hand away and looked at the person who dare interupt his momen..  
  
'Wow. Shes hott.' Were the thoughts going though his mind.  
  
"Well, um, I think it would be time to take your seat." She said motioning to the desks. "Pick anyone you desire."  
  
Kagome went to sit next to the silver haired boy that she thought was kind of cute.  
  
"Well class, I know your going to enjoy this, today I have to grade papers! So you know what that means.."  
  
"FREE PERIOD!" The whole class shouted besides Kagome because she had no idea. She just sweatdropped.  
  
She put her binder on her desk and rested her arms on it. She was right next to a window. Lucky her, she looked out and started to day dream.. about how one day, a guy would wrap his strong arms around her and protect her. Her knight in shining armor..  
  
Her daydream was interupted, when she noticed quite a few people listening to the radio that were now looking wide eyed at her. She knew that station that was playing. It was the one she was listening to this morning, and.. 'Oh no.. they must have repeated that news over again! Oh shit!'  
  
"....It seems about a month ago, there was a shooting, against a man, at the age of 47, and he was put to his death. His name, unknown, but his daughter, turned in the man who shot him. The man who has been the death of many murders it seems. Naraku. Last name unknown once again. Kagome Higurashi, the one who turned him in, is now free to live her life as nothing has happened. We wish her luck in living her life peacefully..."  
  
Everyone looked at her stunned.  
  
"You.. you were that wretched girl!" Kikyou spat at her.  
  
'Huh?' Kagome thought. 'What the hell is she talking about?' She looked up at Kikyou and saw what she didn't want to see. 'Oh my fucking God! A prep! Figures..'  
  
"You were the one who turned my cousin Naraku in!" Kagome looked up at the girl menicingly and stood up, just to meet her height, plus a couple of inches.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare say Naraku was a good person. Are you a fucking retard!?" She yelled in her face and countinued.  
  
"He was a bastard! How dare you talk about things that don't concern you!" Kikyou was stunned to say the least. No one would ever dare talking back to her, and now this new girl thinks she had it all? Well she thought that she could put her in her place!  
  
Kagome beat her to it. "Stunned lil' miss prissy? Sorry, but I don't take shit from anyone, especially from a low-life slut like you!" She grabbed Kikyou's little black purse and threw it out the window, her makeup and all falling out of it in the process.  
  
She slapped her, and slapped her hard Kikyou did.  
  
The whole class was watching. Ms. Taylor had apparently had left, in order to do her business, no one was in here now, and no one would see Kagome do what she was about to do.  
  
Kagome did the un-thinkable. She pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Kikyou's throat. "If you dare to touch me again, slut, I will personally kill you, and no, I'm not lying." Kagome pushed Kikyou back into her seat and Kagome sat down in hers as well, putting the "gun" back in her pocket. She smiled.  
  
'Thank you Souta, for lending me your watergun.' She smiled once again.  
  
Everyone now looked at her as if she was from another planet.  
  
"K-kagome.." Sango sounded out.  
  
Kikyou ran out of the room, her little friends Yura, Kanna, and Kagura following her giving Kagome nasty glances.  
  
Kouga raised his fist in the air. "EVERYONE! LETS HEAR IT FOR KAGOME!"  
  
Everyone clapped, and she just blushed with a little smirk on the inside.  
  
While everyone was cheering and rooting for Kagome, Inuyasha stood there staring at the new girl. "Maybe God HAS made a good thing happen!"  
  
With that stated, the bell rang. 


	3. Chapter Two: Stand Up

Oh wow! Since you guys were reviewing so much, I decided to post this two days later! If you keep reviewing, more and more chapters will come out quicker! So, enough with the waiting, on with the story!  
  
So in other words, every two days I will update from now on, ONLY if I get lots of reviews. If I don't, but people review a little, I'll update once every two weeks, because I don't have alot of time. I would only post it earlier because lots of people are reviewing and I hate to see people wait, so if lots are, then faster updates.  
  
Oh, and currently, I have up to chapter 15 typed!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. Except at night's when I sleep with him.. ^_^  
  
The bell rang and to say Kagome was glad to get out of that class would be the understatement of the century.  
  
Everyone was so happy, they all came up to her and congradulated her, but she ran out for some air. She was on her way to math when a strong hand rested itself on her shoulder.  
  
"You got courage little girl. Just don't let it get you in trouble." She turned around and came face to face with a hanyou. That preppy hanyou she met earlier.  
  
She gave him a glare and said, "Don't be giving me advice, when you need it youself for a lowly preppy boy like you!" She spat at him.  
  
He tightened his grip so that it was almost painful to her shoulder. "Don't you dare back talk to me! I mostly own this school. People look up to me, people love me. Everyone of every class. Girls want to be with me, and Guys wish they WERE me. Don't you be telling ME how I should live, when this is my school you little wench!"  
  
He was going to continue, when he heard a scream admit from her mouth.  
  
"Why.. you.. little..!!" She turned around and smacked whoever her destined face belonged to that wondering hand.  
  
"Sorry Miss Kagome. But I was so entranced by your beauty, I couldn't resist. Will you do the honor of bearing my child?" She smiled at her, with his pearly white teeth. By that time, he was on his knees, holding both of her hands within his.  
  
She was used to this, people did this to her at her old school, she LOVED to lead them on for a second, then drop em' like a fly, so she decided to do the same to him.  
  
She kissed him on the lips for a second a little more than nessasary and said, "Your sure are cute and all with that little ponytail of yours, but I'm already interested in someone. Sorry my man." With that, she skipped off to math.  
  
Miroku was in heaven and he went to touch his lips. "That girl has got it going ON!" He smiled pervertly.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right. Sure, your just so desperate, you loved that because Sango won't kiss you."  
  
"Maybe my friend, Maybe."  
  
They both ran off to second period.  
  
They sat in their seats, thanking God, they three were together in all their classes. They don't know why or how, but they all got the same classes except for science, which only Inuyasha was in, while Sango and Miroku were in a different class. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They've been best friends since, well, forever! But when Kagome walked in, Inuyasha wasn't happy. Miroku was happy because of the kiss, then Sango because she really wanted to meet the girl who kicked Kikyou's ass!  
  
They all sat down, knowing that the teacher was ALWAYS ten minutes late, so they had time to chat.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome, and sat down next to her. "Hey! I can't believe you kicked Kikyou's ass! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled and was very happy.  
  
Kagome saw obviously what 'catogory' this girl fell into, goth/punk. Just like her! Kagome decided she sounded and looked cool, so she talked to her.  
  
"Yeah, shes a major bitch. I hate her already! I hate preps altogether.." She responded to Sango.  
  
"Agreed. But, there are a couple of people that are nice, that are preps. Miroku over here is sort of a prep, but Inuyasha is one. Miroku can be nice, but watch out for his hand."  
  
Kagome agreed with Sango on Miroku, and she decided she would be nice to him. I mean if Sango liked him, so did she.  
  
"Now.. Inuyasha.." Sango sighed as in 'Hes-not-so-easy-hes-got-issues. "..Hes nice and all, but hes got a bad temper. Once you get to know him though, he'll protect you with his life, and hes like a little sweet puppy!" Kagome laughed at that comment.  
  
"Him? Well, I had a little chat with him this morning, he apparently hates me, and I can't say I'm a big fan of him myself..." She added on. "..Plus, I love his ears, eyes, and hair and all, but did you see how ALL the girls hang over him? I mean what is he, a playboy?" She said looking over at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I really think you should go out with that new girl Kagome, shes perfect for you! I mean look at her, those curves, that body, that ass.."  
  
"Miroku, shut the hell up! I told you, I'm not intersted in her! And she hates me too!" Inuyasha yelled into Miroku's ear.  
  
"Well, can you help me then? How can I get fixed up with Sango, I love her Inuyasha. I mean for real, but, I don't think she likes me like that.." He had his eyes now transfixed onto the floor.  
  
Inuyasha knew something Miroku didn't, but he wasn't about to tell him. "Give it time buddy, give it time."  
  
Ms. Brahim walked into the room. "Class, today we will be going over inequalities, or reviewing them anyway.." She walked up to the board and started writing problems out.  
  
"So anyway, Sango, tell me whats going on between you and Miroku!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Well, hes a pervert, I think he may like me like 'that' but otherwise, nothing." Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean your NOT going out with him? Sango, I know I just met you today, but like, you two would make the BEST couple!"  
  
"Not while he flirts and touches other women we won't!" She glared over at him.  
  
Sango didn't know that Kagome had heard about Miroku's coversation with Inuyasha a couple of minutes ago, so she just repeated what Inuyasha had said to Miroku. "Give it time buddy, give it time." She smiled and looked up at Ms. Brahim who had finished writing the problems.  
  
"Class, I would like 12 people to come up and do the problems on the board, one a piece." Ten people raised their hand, so Ms. Brahim had to pick two.  
  
"Come on class! Its not hard for only two more people to help!" No one raised their hand.  
  
"Fine, I'll pick." She looked down at the list. "How about that new girl Kagome? And you Inuyasha, since your the smartest in the class.." She stuck a pen up in her hair for a bun.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Alright!" Kagome cheered. This is where, she would show him she was better.  
  
Everyone was working on the board, and Kagome was the first done. She was always the first done, no matter what. It took her only a minute and twelve seconds flat. Everyone was amazed, and she just winked and walked back to her seat. Inuyasha finished, and walked back to his seat pretty ticked off.  
  
'I'm always the first done! Feh! Well, I bet I'll be the ONLY one to get it right!' She smiled on the inside while Ms. Brahim went over all the problems on the board. She was pretty pissed off by now.  
  
"I'm on the 10th problem so far, and no one had gotten ANY of them right! I want everyone to pay attention!" She was going over the the 11th problem now, Inuyasha's.  
  
She was pretty suprised when she saw Inuyasha's problem. She couldn't believe it! Him! Of all people, got it wrong! "Inuyasha, you're problem is wrong also, careless mistakes."  
  
She got over the last problem, Kagome's. She knew if Inuyasha couldn't get it right, then she couldn't get it either, but since she was new, she decided to check over the problem anyway. Her eyes went wide eyed.  
  
"Kagome, you got it right." The smile that was on Inuyasha's face now turned into a scowl. 'How dare she! That little..grrr'  
  
"Kagome, show everyone how you did this."  
  
Kagome went up to the chalkboard and showed everyone, they were lost, but they got lucky since the bell rang.  
  
Sango thought to herself, 'Wow! Shes a punk, can stand up to preps, and is smart too! Now thats the kind of friend I was looking for!' 


	4. Chapter Three: DarkMiko and DogDemon

Hi! Once again, I thank you all for your loving reviews! You don't know how much this means to me.. **sniff sniff**  
  
It hasn't been a full two days yet, but its friday, and I'm in a REALLY good mood today, so I'll give another chappie.  
  
I have to say, I am going to be leaving next week to go on a trip, so I'll leave you with one or two chapters to keep you busy, and surprise me when I get home to see I got so many reviews! I will love you forever!  
  
Keep reviewing, faster updates, more chapters!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is getting annoyin..  
  
AN:  
  
(thoughts during AIM) -- You'll understand why I put that later in the chapter.  
  
"Good job Kagome!" They were now walking to their next class, computers.  
  
Kagome had always been good at computers, and she wouldn't wait to get on the computers and get on AIM...  
  
"Thanks Sango, good try on it, but I have to admit it WAS pretty hard.." They walked out to the other building and sat down in front of any random computer.  
  
From right to left, it went Miroku, Sango, Kagome, then Inuyasha. The rest of the class was in a whole different row. They all sat in the back, so not to be caught.  
  
"Class.." Mr. Conner began "..Today's assignment, is to just browse the internet. I have no lesson planned for you today, because last night my wife was injured, and I could not make one. So just have fun for today." He sat down at his desk and called someone on the telephone.  
  
"Wow! This school is nice, so many free periods!" Kagome was excited.  
  
Kagome got onto www.aimexpress.com and signed on. Sango got her screen name, added it to her buddy list, and vise versa. Miroku was busy looking in the internet, and Inuyasha was in the corner trying to look at Kagome's computer. He wanted to try something, just really quick..  
  
He got out of his seat, passed over Kagome's computer and got the info he needed. He threw a piece of trash away, pretending that was his real purpose.  
  
He logged onto www.aimexpress.com.  
  
Sango and Kagome had been talking for about fifteen minutes about boys.. Sango went first.  
  
"Kagome, what do you see in a boy? I mean, your favorite things about them. Like a perfect man!" Sango was wondering about Kagome and her tastes in men, so she had to ask!  
  
"Well, I like men who are strong, a little bit on the tall side, can be very sweet, and over protective. I like the fact they want to protect me from everything, it makes me feel like I'm someone, like I'm special.." Her eyes went glossy. "..but I don't think I'll ever get a guy like that, they are only in fairy tales.."  
  
"Kagome.." she put a hand on her head. "..theres always someone out there for everyone, and before you know it, they'll be holding you in their arms! Besides, they could be right under your nose!" She laughed.  
  
She had no idea HOW right she was. Indeed, Kagome's man was right under her nose.  
  
"Sango, whats your perfect man like?" Kagome asked, also curious.  
  
"Well, I like men who are kind and gentle. They can be a little on the wild side too, like earings and such. One who can accept me for who I am and respects me. Treats me like a queen!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. Royalty. Being rich and all!" She laughed. "I'd do anything!"  
  
"No you wouldn't." Inuyasha spoke, from the corner.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome said, looking at him.  
  
"I said you wouldn't do anything. Thats a lie." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"Yeah? Try me!"  
  
"Kill your family." Inuyasha smirked, he had won and she knew it.  
  
"Damn you. Who said you could even TALK to me?" She snarled.  
  
"I did. I run this school, youngin." He talked to her as if she was a little kid. She was fuming, and he loved to get the better of her, she looked so pretty when she was angry..  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled outloud. "I did NOT just think that!"  
  
Miroku sighed, looking over at his tormented friend. "What did I tell you about talking to yourself? I told you it wasn't healty! Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really listen to me sometimes my friend." He waved his finger back and fourth.  
  
"What are you, my father?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am." She stated proudly, sticking his chest out.  
  
"Two words for you, You Wish."  
  
"Actually. no I don't. I can't imagine how bad you treat your parents if you treat poor Kagome like this." He placed a hand on her back. "I can't believe you, she tried to be friends with you, and you blow her off, now how does that look?" Miroku eyed him.  
  
"Well, I think it looks fine since shes a punker!" He looked over at Sango, "No offence."  
  
"Offence taken." She slapped him and everyone just sat down.  
  
"That Inuyasha, who does he think he is.." Kagome muttered to herself and went back to her computer.  
  
Kagome was online, having fun talking to Sango, eventhough she was sitting right next to her when a gray box popped up and said:  
  
"User 'DogDemon' has sent you a message. Would you like to accept it?"  
Yes No  
  
She clicked "Yes" seeing as to who IMed her.  
  
The conversation was as follows:  
  
DogDemon: Hey  
  
DarkMiko: Hi  
  
DarkMiko: Um.. who is this?  
  
DogDemon: I looked you up on the internet, and saw your screen name. By your profile, you sounded kinda' cool. Wanna chat?  
  
DarkMiko: Sure, how old are you and what gender?  
  
DogDemon: 16 male, u?  
  
DarkMiko: I'm 16 female.  
  
DogDemon: So, where do you live?  
  
DarkMiko: Toyko, Japan. How about you?  
  
DogDemon: Same.  
  
DarkMiko: Hey maybe we know eachother, that'd be awesome. lol  
  
DogDemon: ..yeah.. haha.. I mean, what are the odd's of that? lol (If she only knew..)  
  
DarkMiko: Slim to none actually, I just moved here from Kyoto. New school. I don't like it here though, even though I made a new friend, Sango.  
  
DogDemon: Why don't you like it in your new school? (Why wouldn't she like it here? Whats wrong with it?)  
  
DarkMiko: Well, theres this one guy, he is sorta cute, but hes kind of, um, odd. (Don't give away too much info, just incase he MAY know this guy I'm talking about.)  
  
DarkMiko: He also is sorta preppy. I hate preps.  
  
DogDemon: Some preps are okay, give them a chance.  
  
DarkMiko: But they're preppy! Well, this one guy I also met today, Miroku, he's nice. I like him as a friend, hes a good person for a prep.  
  
DogDemon: Oh, cool.  
  
DarkMiko: But why do preps have to be so snobby?  
  
DogDemon: Not all of them are.  
  
DarkMiko: Give me an example.  
  
DogDemon: Me.  
  
DarkMiko: You don't seem snobby  
  
DogDemon: Thanks, what catogory do you exactly fall in?  
  
DarkMiko: Goth/Punk/Skater.  
  
DogDemon: Okay, cool.  
  
DarkMiko: Yeah.  
  
DogDemon: So, um, what was it about this one guy that was kinda odd you said?  
  
DarkMiko: Well hes not odd, its just hes kind of mean to me..  
  
DogDemon: What did he do?  
  
DarkMiko: Well, he calls me a wench, he bags on the way I look, act, and talk.. just everything! And I thought he was cute..  
  
DogDemon: Really.. go on.. (Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kagome thinking he was cute.)  
  
DarkMiko: Well he has long, silky, silver hair, and pure golden eyes that you could just get lost in.. (Kagome's eyes went starry at the thought of him being so hott.)  
  
DarkMiko: Hes pretty strong too, I bet all the girl's he has gone out with, had it good!  
  
DogDemon: He may have not had as many girlfriends as you think. Maybe he's just waiting for the right person to come along..  
  
DarkMiko: I doubt it, he looks like a playboy. So many girls just hang over him..  
  
DogDemon: Maybe he doesn't enjoy it. Maybe he wants someone who hasn't been hanging over him and who is different than all the others.  
  
DarkMiko: I wish.  
  
DogDemon: So get back to the way he looks, describe him.  
  
DarkMiko: Well he is a little on the tall side, and I bet he is just a softie on the inside, I wish he would show it more so I know its actually there.  
  
DogDemon: Well, no matter. He'll come around, just you wait.  
  
DarkMiko: For my sake, I hope so. I don't know how much more I can take of him being so unkind. I never did anything mean to him. I just want to be friends with him, but as I said, that will never happen..  
  
DarkMiko: I know we just talked for a little, but can you give me some advice. That guy, should I..  
  
**Ring!!**  
  
The bell rung.  
  
DarkMiko: Well gotta run, talk to ya later! Bye!  
  
DarkMiko signed off at 10:26 AM  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both got off their computers and went to their next class, history. 


	5. Chapter Four: Miko Wishes

Hey! I don't have a long time to type author's notes because I'm on my way to school, so I'll just thank everyone for reviewing, and that I want to remind you, I will be gone thursday through sunday. No updates.  
  
I'll leave you guys on today and tomarrow new chappies, maybe wenesday ONLY if I get LOTS of reviews.  
  
Well on with the show!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. End of dissusion.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both got off their computers and went to their next class, history.  
  
Inuyasha walked up beside Kagome and brushed up against her. He blushed, but kept walking. They had to go to the trailors, and it was freezing outside because it was still the morning. Sango and Miroku were walking together, while Kagome was up ahead, and Inuyasha was in the middle. Kagome, stupidly, has worn a short sleeve top today, without a jacket, and was currently freezing to death.  
  
'Damn it! I'm freezing!' Goosebumps became apparent on her pale skin.  
  
'I should have listened to my mom.. she said to wear a jacket, but NO! I didn't listen to her, go me!' She smiled, but was shocked when a fuzzy flece jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked next to her, and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She looked into his golden eyes, and saw beauty and innocence, thats all she could think of, but when his voice came out of his throat, she thought she was in heaven. It was like an angel's voice.  
  
"I saw you were cold, I didn't want you to freeze." She had stopped, put her books down, and put the fuzzy flece navy blue jacket on.  
  
"Thank you.." She leaned down to pick up her books, and noticed she couldn't feel her right hand. It was like it was frozen!  
  
Inuyasha had waited for her, and was now walking beside her. They both carried their books with one hand, oppisite sides. Inuyasha carried his with his right, Kagome's with her left.  
  
"Are your hands cold too?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little bit concerned. His mother has died and one factor of her death was frostbite. He couldn't let that happen to anyone else, it was a terrible thing.  
  
"Well my right one is why?" She gasped. She knew at that moment, her face was red, not only because of the cold, but because of the heat that was rising to her cheek when Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
Inuyasha just kept walking. Kagome looked up to him and smiled.  
  
'Maybe when that guy, DogDemon, said to give preps a chance, he was right..' She smiled, let go of his hand when they got to the right trailor, and went to sit in her seat.  
  
Lucky them, they only saw Kikyou first period. They thanked all the Gods living for that.  
  
Miroku and Sango had held hands too, and they saw Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, want to make a friendly bet?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Sure, what?" Miroku was thinking of what Sango could have thought of.  
  
"I bet you that Inuyasha and Kagome will get together by the end of the week. And if I loose, since I'm so sure of myself, you can have one day of free groping, without me slamming your head in."  
  
Miroku smiled the best smile in ages. "And if they do get together, then um.. I'll give you that big pack of sugar cookies you have been wanting at my house!"  
  
Sango smiled. "Deal!" She held out her hand, Miroku took it, and they shook, not knowing what awaited them. Then they too walked into the trailors waiting for their teacher.  
  
Mr. Ozonoff walked into the room. "Today is the ending of the fourth quarter! So, I will be handing out your report cards, and since all of you earned A's in my class, I will give you a choice on where you will be sitting this for about only a couple more months, then school is out! Choose wisely now." He sat down. "I will give you ten minutes, go!" Everyone got up and went around the room, it took them five mintues.  
  
Of course, the preps (besides Inuyasha and Miroku) sat up in the front, the skaters in the second row, the geeky kids in the third row, and the fourth row, the gang, because they snatch it before anyone else can.  
  
In the back, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango.  
  
"Oh excuse me, Mr. Miroku, but could you move a seat down, I need a middle desk that people can put their extra books on." Miroku scooted down, so now it was Inuyasha and Kagome (space) Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I'm handing out your report cards now, and I'd like it if you would compare with your neighbor. Because, you will be helping them out for the rest of your time here, so mind as well show eachother what your capable of." He sat down, and the whole class started talking about their grades.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock, he got a B! How is that possible!? It was in Math, figures.  
  
Kagome looked at hers with wonder. It came from her old school's grades, not the ones here. She actually got straight A's. She thought she was going to fail history in her old school! Mr. Myouga his name was. An old short bald man. He was so boring, he had some fasination with blood.. weirdo. She took off Inuyasha's jacket and put it on the back of her chair. A voice interupted her thoughts.  
  
"So, um, Kagome, what'd you get?" He looked at her report card. She just placed it on her desk, leaned back on her chair, put her hands behind her head, and said "Read it and weap buster." She smiled.  
  
"Oh so you think that you're God now don't you? Well let me show you!" Since Kagome was leaning back, her hands wern't covering her stomach when he decided to tickle her.  
  
She slammed her chair on the ground and was in a fit of laughter while gentle claws roamed her skin. Tears started coming from her eyes from laughing so hard, but she stopped when a claw accidently riped the bottom of her shirt, right above her belly button.  
  
"Woops.." Inuyasha backed off and smiled nervously.  
  
"Its okay, don't worry about it." She got sissors out of her binder. "Could you cut it so its all even?"  
  
"Sure." He cut and cut until he was all around her hips and the bottom part of the shirt fell off.  
  
"Great, now I'm going to freeze even more because I'm wearing a midriff.. oh well.." She sighed.  
  
"You won't freeze, don't worry about it." He put his hand on her stomach. His hands were suprisingly warm.. he was just about to lean in, pulling her close to him, when Mr. Ozonoff annouced to the class, what exactly was going on back there.  
  
"Um, Mr. Inuyasha, if your done flirting with Miss. Kagome, I would like you to come here for a second." Inuyasha turned beat red and let go of her. He went up to Mr. Ozonoff.  
  
"I would like if you tutored Kagome for this class, she didn't like it at her other school, it would be great. Just go over her house, or have her come over for an hour or two after school, and help her out okay?" He smiled.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha went back and told Kagome.  
  
"Alright, how about you come home with me? Because my house is only ten minutes away from the school." Inuyasha sugessted.  
  
"Okay." Kagome bent down and picked up the piece of the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"In memory.." she tied the piece of black fabric to the inside zipper of his binder so in a way it made it easier to zip.. "..keep this. It'll bring you goodluck. It will bring you one wish, and whatever it is, I'm 100% sure it will be granted. Wish wisely.." She held onto it for a second, and put her miko power on it. She didn't know, but Inuyasha senced it, and knew.  
  
"Okay, Kagome." He smiled a warm smile and her.  
  
"Now, if you wish and it says 'Wish could not be granted', its already going to happen, or its already true. Also, if it says that, it counts it as your wish and you loose out. It then disapears." She explained to him pointing at the black fabric.  
  
"If I give you a demonstration, you can't tell Sango or Miroku okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
She tore off a piece of her shirt, just a little string, gave it her power, and then made the wish outloud.  
  
"I wish Sango would love Miroku and vise versa." It glowed for a second, said "Wish Could Not Be Granted" and disapeared.  
  
She smiled. "They love eachother!"  
  
"Wow, this could come in handy my little Kagome." He looked over at her, his head getting whiplash and his eyes buldging out of his head. His face grew on a shade of pink, and Kagome's did the same.  
  
"I'm uh, sorry, I don't know where that came from.. I--" He was cut off by his sensitive hanyou ears hearing the converastion between Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Sango, I have something to tell you, I can't keep it from you any longer..Sango.. I know I flirt with other girls, and I grope them.. but, your the only one I really.. I really.." Miroku stopped to look at Sango.  
  
Her eyes were getting watery, he knew she knew what he was going to say, so he just let it out. "The only one I really love. Sango, I love you. Your a special girl to me, and your the only one for me. Please, accept my offer.." He bent down.  
  
He held out a velvet black box, and opened it up. A golden ring with a dimond in the middle and two light blue sapphire stones on the right and left side of the dimond was in there. It was real, right there in the middle of his palm. "Sango, I promise not to hurt you, please, be with me forever." He looked up at her, and the tears that were in her eyes, just broke out.  
  
She kneeled down, grabbed his neck and hugged him, tears flowing freely. "Yes.. I love you too Miroku!" She kissed him full on the lips right then and there.  
  
But they didn't know they had an audiance until everyone yelled, clapped, and cheered. Inuyasha and Kagome clapped and went over to congradulate them, when the bell rang.  
  
Another class over, another class to start. But before they left, the teacher made an announcement.  
  
"Class, give another 'round, for the best couple!!!" Everyone clapped/yelled/cheered again for them, and left for their next period, Language Arts! 


	6. Chapter Five: Too Close For Comfort

Thankies for the reviews! I was so excited when I got so many.. So, I'll update right now, one day after!  
  
If I do by any chance get more than 12 reviews for this chappie, I will update tomarrow too..  
  
Disclamer: Don't Own INU!  
  
"Class, give another 'round, for the best couple!!!" Everyone clapped/yelled/cheered again for them, and left for their next period, Language Arts!  
  
Kagome slipped on Inuyasha's jacket, and ran for the door. She went outside, into the freezing weather. She was walking, when suddenly a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She thought it was Inuyasha, so she looked up and saw Kouga.  
  
"Kouga? Did you need something?" Kagome looked at him crossly. He was one of the guys that looked at her with lust..  
  
"No, no. I just wanted to be with you.." Kouga smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist.. he was getting dangously close to Kagome..  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were watching from behind. Inuyasha was growling, as were the others for harrasing their friend.  
  
"Be.. with.. me?" Kagome questioned him.  
  
"Yes, with you Kagome.. I look at you, and it was love at first sight, I want to ask you, I've been wanting to ask you since you first walked in.. will you be my woman?" Kagome dropped her books and looked at him oddly.  
  
She knocked on his head with her knuckles lightly and said, "Is something loose in there? Is your brain broken or something?" She smiled.  
  
"No, but if it is, then I would like you to put it back together.. I think this will do it.." He leaned into kiss her, and kiss her he did. Right smack on the lips, her eyes went wide.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Miroku said, looking at his friend. He knew Inuyasha had a thing for Kagome, and look what Kouga did!  
  
Inuyasha just ran to Language Arts, he didn't care, he didn't even look to see what happened. If he had, he would have heard what Sango and Miroku did.  
  
Kagome pulled away and smacked him, hard. "How DARE YOU! I can't believe you! I thought you were different..besides, I already have someone I love." She picked up her books and ran to Sango and Miroku. Kouga left stunned.  
  
'Just you wait, I'll have you away from that mutt in no time.' Kouga grinned and left for his next period.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Did you see what he did!? I can't believe him!" She ran up to them, catching her breath.  
  
"Yeah, we know, we saw Kagome. But Inuyasha didn't. He ran as soon as he saw you and Kouga. He thought you were kissing him.." Miroku said.  
  
"And he looked pretty sad too.. Kagome, explain to him what happened, and if you need help, call for us for backup." Sango said, patting her hand on her shoulder, and then whispered into Kagome's ear, "I know you like him Kagome. And he likes you. Goodluck, bestbuddy."  
  
Kagome smiled. She finally found her new best friend. Kagome winked and ran to her next class.  
  
Kagome walked into the room, and found Inuyasha sitting in the far corner of the class room. She took a seat down next to him, and studied his face. He didn't know she was there, since he was looking out the window, but when a warm hand put itself on his cheek and faced his head towards her, he knew.  
  
"Inuyasha.. I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like.." Kagome said it him sincerly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about wench? Why the fuck would I care if you kissed that damned Kouga? Its not like I like you or anything, far from it too. More like I hate your guts." Inuyasha spat at her angrily.  
  
Kagome just took her hand away from his cheek and hid her eyes in her bangs. But what she couldn't hide, what that one crystal drop, that came from her right eye, and landed on his hand. He looked up at her, and she just placed her binder at another desk. She asked the teacher Mr. Stevens if she could be excused because she had to go to the bathroom. He let her go, and when she left she slammed the door shut, making the glass almost break.  
  
Kagome ran to the bathroom quickly, went into a stall, put the toilet seat down (so she could sit on it) and cried. And cried. She didn't know how long she was in there, until the bell rang. Obviously, she had been in there for 45 minutes crying, and she still was. She couldn't believe Inuyasha. And she promised she would never cry again to her father! Why did she break it? Its the pain, the pain of loosing something so dear to you..  
  
She knew, she liked him. He had been so kind, and all.. who could resist it? But thats what she got for falling for a prep. A prep. That echoed in her mind. She knew she should have never trusted him. And DogDemon could go to hell for saying that she should trust a prep like him.  
  
She got out of the bathroom, grabbed her things from the classroom she was once in, and went to her last period before lunch. Science.  
  
'Oh no. Sango and Miroku arn't in that class with me.. only.. Inuyasha..' She thought gravely. She went to her science room, following that yellow sheet of paper she had earlier making it just in time.  
  
Mr. Kresko, the teacher, announced to the class, "I know all the teachers give you the choice where to sit, but it will be different here since we do lab work. I will name your partner, and sit at the assigned table with your partner. Its a table for only two people as you can see.. here are the partners.."  
  
"Kouga and Ayame"  
  
"Yura and Kanna"  
  
"Rin and Jaken"  
  
"Hiten and Manten"  
  
....he kept reading and reading...  
  
"Last two pairs class!"  
  
"Buyo and Kirara"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome"  
  
Kagome started getting upset again, as she looked down at her cold hands. She let out a couple more tears onto them. She longed for Inuyasha to touch them, to keep them warm, but he did the exact oppisite. When they sat next to eachother, he said to her coldly, "Stupid wench, stop being such a baby. Besides, stop crying! I hate it when girls cry.." He went softer at the end of the sentance, trying to hold it back but he couldn't, "...especially girls like you, Kagome. Your meant to be happy." 


	7. Chapter Six: Tell It From The Heart

Hi! I feel like I should put one more chappie up before I leave, then I'll be gone until sunday, North Carolina, here I come!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.. **sniff sniff**  
  
Pretty please, give me alot of reviews! I want to be surprised when I get home, cause if I don't have that many, I'll think people don't like this story, and the risk of having it deleted. No point in writing if no one likes it..  
  
The bell rung, and he ran to his locker to put his books away so he could go eat lunch. Kagome did the same, and thinking, the whole way, 'Maybe what Sango said was true..'  
  
** Flash Back  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome, and sat down next to her. "Hey! I can't believe you kicked Kikyou's ass! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled and was very happy.  
  
Kagome saw obviously what 'catogory' this girl fell into, goth/punk. Just like her! Kagome decided she sounded and looked cool, so she talked to her.  
  
"Yeah, shes a major bitch. I hate her already! I hate preps altogether.." She responded to Sango.  
  
"Agreed. But, there are a couple of people that are nice, that are preps. Miroku over here is sort of a prep, but Inuyasha is one. Miroku can be nice, but watch out for his hand."  
  
Kagome agreed with Sango on Miroku, and she decided she would be nice to him. I mean if Sango liked him, so did she.  
  
"Now.. Inuyasha.." Sango sighed as in 'Hes-not-so-easy-hes-got-issues. "..Hes nice and all, but hes got a bad temper. Once you get to know him though, he'll protect you with his life, and hes like a little sweet puppy!" Kagome laughed at that comment.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**  
  
She grabbed money out of her pocket, and walked into the lunch line. She saw they had hotdog's today, so she bought one of those, and realized she was $.50 short.. when she saw the money drop into her hand, it was Inuyasha's.  
  
She looked up to him and said, "Take the money, I don't want it. You hate me anyway." She decided not to get chips with it, so she then had enough money and left the lunch line.  
  
She saw Sango, and went to sit next to her. "Have any gum?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Yeah, here, its in my pocket." She pulled it out. But along with that, dropped the picture. A picture of her father. On the back of it, she had written, "Dad, forever and always."  
  
Sango put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Its okay, I lost my parents too. They were killed in the army. I live with a reletive now."  
  
"Yeah, I should get over it." She leaned to pick up the picture, when a memory flashed into her mind. A memory, of that day..  
  
**  
  
Flashback  
  
"NO! DAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Her tears were known to her father, and he spoke his last words to his only daughter.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with barrier built over their heart is out there for you. You will be the only one to shatter it. And when you do, he will love you for eternity."  
  
His body went limp, just when the ambulance arrived, just when flashing lights were seen.  
  
"Guys! Lets get a move on!" Naraku had recovered and ran with his men down to their secret hideout. Kagome held her father's hand and whispered words into his ear.  
  
"Father, I trust you. I will find that person. And I will never cry, again." With that she let go of his hand.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**  
  
"A barrier.. lonely.." She was putting puzzle pieces together. She remembered her father had a sixth sence about everything. When he said something, it always came true, ALWAYS. But hadn't her father also said "I hate to see you cry?" Why does that sound so familar..?  
  
Inuyasha came up and sat next to Miroku, who was sitting across from Sango.  
  
"Heres the gum you wanted.." Kagome handed it to Sango.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Sango, can I have $.50?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, be back in a second." She went up to the vending machine to buy chips.. when Kouga came up.  
  
"Kagome.. I want you.. please be my woman!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" She yelled so loud, the whole entire cafeteria stopped and looked at them "I will NOT be your woman!"  
  
Kouga grabbed her arm, squeezing it really tight. He whispered in her ear, lowly and dangously, "You wouldn't want me to tell Naraku about this would you?"  
  
Kagome froze. Naraku. Why did everything lead back to him..and how the hell did Kouga know him? Maybe Kouga was an old back-up of his..  
  
"LET ME GO KOUGA! YOUR HURTING ME!" Kagome tried to escape to no avail.  
  
A growl came from the lunch room. A low death growl. It sounded like something was about to be killed, and everyone in the lunch room was hoping it wasn't them. Someone that we wern't suspecting to help, came in. Everyone became quiet and watched the scene as it unfolded before their eyes.  
  
"Let her go." His voice was stern, and very, very, possesive.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Kouga grinned like a mad man.  
  
"Well, then I'll have to do this." He slammed his head into Kouga's, giving him a headbutt, and Kouga getting slammed into the wall. But, he didn't let go of Kagome, and Kagome went flying with Kouga.  
  
But before she could hit fully, Inuyasha grabbed her and saved her. She was unconcious. So was Kouga. He couldn't give a shit about Kouga, so he just took Kagome with him and ran back to the table he was once at.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "THE SHOW IS OVER!" He screamed. Everyone went back to talking and eating, like nothing happened.  
  
"Kagome.. Kagome.. wake up.. please.." Inuyasha stroked her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha remembered how mean he was to her today, how he yelled at her, told her that she was a wench, when she wasn't.. how he made the mistake and called her "his.."  
  
Sango and Miroku stood around Inuyasha, when Inuyasha finally realized that the stupid nurse was on vacation, so they couldn't be sent to the nurse..  
  
"Kagome!" Sango let out a tear, eventhough she had only known the girl for a day, it was still, so much. She felt like she knew her, like she was a little sister.. when Sango remembered..  
  
**  
  
Flashback  
  
A little girl, with raven hair came up to Sango because she was crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" The little girl asked.  
  
"My puppy.. he died.." Sango burried her face in her knees.  
  
"Its okay, mine died a couple weeks ago, but you can think of it this way, hes happy now, and hes safer." The little girl smiled.  
  
They were in an ice cream place when this all happened.  
  
"Thank you for making me feel like hes safe, and everything is alright now.... whats your name?" Sango asked, wanting to know this girl so maybe they would meet again, one day.  
  
"Kagome.. whats yours?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sango."  
  
They shook hands and said at the same time, "I hope we meet again!"  
  
Kagome ran out of the store, saying one last thing to her new found friend, "We will. We will."  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**  
  
"Kagome.. that was you! We did meet again!" Sango smiled, holding onto her friend's hand.  
  
Miroku had felt strange about this girl also, as soon as she walked in, then he recalled something also.  
  
**  
  
Flashback  
  
He was on a playground, sitting on a rock, thinking. He had to think of a way to win his friend Sango's heart!  
  
A little raven haired girl ran up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Whatcha' thinkin' bout'?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, theres this one girl I like, and I want her to be my girlfriend.."  
  
"And you don't know how to right?" Kagome finished for him.  
  
"Right! So how should I do it?" Miroku asked.  
  
The little girl thought, thought, and thought. She finally came up with the answer that her mother used to always say to her, "Tell whats in your heart."  
  
"I must go now, but what was your name?"  
  
"Miroku and you? Just asking incase I meet you again, then I'll know who you are!"  
  
"Mines Kagome."  
  
They both said at the same time, "I hope we meet again!"  
  
Before she left, she said something to him, "We will. We will.."  
  
End Flashback  
  
**  
  
"You.. you were that little girl! The girl that told me what I should say to Sango!" He held onto her hand also, when finally, our Hanyou had a flashback. 


	8. Chapter Seven: I Wish You Were Here

I got so many reviews, thankies! I think this chapter is a little longer than the ones I posted so far, but its good! Well, enjoy, and one again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
I'd just like to say one thing to this one reviewer out there, No Tama, I did end the chapter. I just didn't put "end chapter". Its a cliffie sorta thing..  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I don't own this story. Keh!  
  
"You.. you were that little girl! The girl that told me what I should say to Sango!" He held onto her hand also, when finally, our Hanyou had a flashback.  
  
A/N: Inuyasha's flashback will be longer than Miroku's and Sango's.  
  
**  
  
Flashback  
  
...  
  
It was cold.  
  
It was raining.  
  
It was damp.  
  
It was dark.  
  
...  
  
Thats all he could see, running through the forest, running, running, running, thats all he could focus on right now. He couldn't stand it. He had to leave, he had to. He couldn't face the truth, his mother was dead.  
  
She left him. Alone, with his brother. His brother hated him, and they never got along. His father long ago had passed away in the army, but he never knew him, so he couldn't feel any grief. His mother.. that was another story.  
  
She was just lying there, dying, and he couldn't do anything about it. He loved his mother to death.  
  
...  
  
She had told him once, he would never be alone..  
  
...  
  
Well, who was he with now? No one.  
  
She had a health condition of the heart, one day, her heart would just stop beating, and she would die. But they never expected it so quickly!  
  
So, here he was, getting rained on, eventhough he was under a tree, and cold.  
  
His mother had said a few last words to him, right before she died.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with love in their heart is out there for you. Only you. You will be the only one to take that love from her. And when you do, she will love you for eternity. And you won't be alone anymore."  
  
Those words would stay with him, until his dying day. He knew he would meet his mother someday, but, still, he would miss her.  
  
He also remembered one line from her when he was born. "There is an angel watching out for you. She will love you, no matter what the cost."  
  
The sky was crying for him, his mother was up there somewhere sheding her tears for him. He began to sing a song, which his mother had sung a long time ago, when his father was gone..  
  
"Wish You Were Here...  
  
Me, oh, my country man,  
  
Wish You Were Here...  
  
I Wish You Were Here...  
  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
  
And I miss you like hell,  
  
And I'm feeling blue..."  
  
He let out tears, God, did he wish his mother was here..  
  
"I've got feelings for you,  
  
Do you still feel the same?  
  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,  
  
I felt joy of living,  
  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
  
In your eyes..."  
  
In his mother's eyes was always joyfulness, she was so happy, bringing up everyones spirts, when she was sad, the world would come to cheer her up because she had done the same.  
  
"Wish you were here...  
  
Me, oh, my country man,  
  
Wish You Were Here...  
  
I Wish You Were Here...  
  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
  
And I miss you like hell...  
  
And I'm feeling blue..."  
  
"I am feeling blue. I'm alone, I'll never be with anoyone again. No one will accept me since I'm a hanyou. I don't fit into this world.. I'm not worth living.." he spoke to himself.  
  
"I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
  
I miss everything about you...  
  
Every second's like a minute,  
  
Every minute's like a day  
  
When you're far away...  
  
The snow is getting colder, baby,  
  
I Wish You Were Here...  
  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
  
And I Wish You Were Here...  
  
I've got feelings for you,  
  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you..."  
  
"I do miss your laugh mom. I miss your smile. I miss everything about you! Please! Come back to me!" He slammed his fist into the ground, tears falling from his tainted cheeks.  
  
"Wish you were here...  
  
Me, oh, my country man,  
  
Wish You Were Here...  
  
I Wish You Were Here...  
  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder..  
  
Wish You Were Here...  
  
I Wish You Were Here...  
  
Wish You Were Here...  
  
I Wish You Were Here..."  
  
He finished his song, when a little raven haired girl came out, and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He was surprised, but also, felt comfort in this girl. He took his little hands and put them over hers.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." She said to him.  
  
"Thank you.. my.. mom used to sing that song to my dad, when he was away." He remembered sadly. Tears dripped faster from his eyes now.  
  
"Don't cry. Please, your eyes are all red now.." She took one of her hands away from his grasp and wiped away his tears and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Your not alone, ever. Theres always someone here for you, no matter what the cost. And if no one is here for you, think of me. I'll always come by, and talk to you. I'll always be here for you. I will be your friend forever, I won't let you down." She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He blushed and looked at the girl in front of him. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was happy to see that the girl had helped him, no matter what he looked like or was.  
  
"My mom said that I would find an angel one day to protect me, and wouldn't care what I looked like or was. You are my angel." He smiled, even though he was only six years old, he could feel love between him and this girl, and forever it shall stay with him.  
  
He hugged her and kissed her back on the cheek for her kissing him.  
  
"And I, I will always be your friend. I will protect you, forever." Inuyasha muttered into her raven locks. She smiled into his hair, hugging him back.  
  
She pulled away. "Whats your name? I want to remember you, just incase.."  
  
"Inuyasha. Whats yours?"  
  
"Kagome. But I must be going now. Remember, your not alone. I will always watch over you, I'm your angel." She started walking away.  
  
She turned back to him, and put her hand on his chest. She made a pink glow come from her hand, and put it into his body.  
  
"This, will remind you, your not alone. We will meet again."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"We will. We will."  
  
She ran into the forest, and disapeared.  
  
He touched the place where she had put the pink glow.  
  
"I'm not alone. Thank you mom for sending me an angel.." He went back to his house.  
  
End Flashback  
  
**  
  
They all looked at eachother at the same time, and amazingly, said the same thing at the same time.  
  
"The little raven-haired girl.. was Kagome! The one thats with us right now!" 


	9. Chapter Eight: A Simple White Rose

Some notes before I start for the chapter.  
  
1. Thanks for the reviews  
  
2. No Tama, don't be sad about the misunderstanding. No offences here! I would have probably thought the same thing, your a good person!  
  
3. Writerlover101, don't pull your hair out. Everyone will think your bald, then you'll have to cut off some strange animals hair, glue it on your head, along with whatever ears they posses.. Hey wait, thats a good idea! A dog head, dye it silver, then you can be Inuyasha! Weeeeeeeeeee! Take a picture for me! Its a total kodak moment.  
  
4. I was looking at my favorites list, and I saw a name ringhearty..are you on anime-kraze boards by any chance? 'Cause if you are, then I know you!!! Well, not personally, but you get what I mean.. right? 0_o  
  
5. If you noticed, I updated like, yesterday. But, I got ALOT of reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to update TODAY. Arn't I wondeful? (No.) Basically, I just wanted to get this chapter out because you people are so kind as to review.. **sniff sniff** Plus I'm sick and down with the flu today, so thats another reason. No school. Weeeee!  
  
6. Okay, wow. I can't believe I have 95 reviews. Sorry but like, thats alot to me. My other story got 84, probably because I sort of rushed it, but, 84 is alot to me! I can't wait until I break 100. Maybe, MAYBE if you guys love this story so much, I'll get 200, maybe 300! Dude, if I get 300 reviews, then well, uhh.. as soon as I do, I'll put out 5 chapters at once! @_@ Plus, I'll finish it off with an epilogue, and a sequel when the story is done! Hows that for some cookies? But I must be dreaming. I don't think I can get 300 reviews. **sniff sniff**. Oh well. I'm thankful anyway! BTW, happy late thanksgiving for the people in America! Or wherever else people celebrate it.  
  
On with the story now!  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Inu. Don't own Kag. Don't own anyone.  
  
Currently up to chapter 22 typed!  
  
They all looked at eachother at the same time, and amazingly, said the same thing at the same time.  
  
"The little raven-haired girl.. was Kagome! The one thats with us now!"  
  
"Kagome, the girl who made me feel better about my puppy dying!" Sango smiled and let out a tear on the girl's cheek feeling he was going to loose her.  
  
"Kagome, the girl who helped me win my Sango, by telling her what was in my heart.." Miroku, eventhough he was a guy, let out a tear on Kagome's other cheek, feeling he was going to loose her also.  
  
"Kagome.... the girl who helped me get over my mother's death. The girl who helped me feel like I wasn't alone in the world. The girl who was my angel... The girl who I fell in love with.." Inuyasha let out his tears, and one landed on Kagome's lip.  
  
Everyone was watching them again now, they needed to know what happened to this girl.  
  
Then, they were all looking at Inuyasha. He had a pink glow coming from his heart, and it glowed very bright until there was a flash of light and everyone had to cover their eyes, and when they looked, they were stunned.  
  
There was Kagome, standing up tall, with white feathery wings coming out from her back.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I am your angel.... your angel." She smiled, and he saw love in her eyes, just like the day when he first met her, long ago.  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around the neck, golden sparkles falling from her wings.  
  
"My purpose, I realize now, was to meet you all again. It was to show you, you wern't alone, and that I would meet you again, like I promised. But, sadly, I can not let you remember this event that took place just now, we will all go back to the way it was, before lunch happened. I'm sorry, but since your going to loose your memories anyway.."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, here white wings flapping while doing so, and leaving golden sparkles all over his body. "I love you, with all my heart. And I always will, no matter what." She let out two tears, that trailed down his body. She held on to him for a second longer, and then she flapped her wings, and there was another bright light. Everyone just lost their memories of what just happened, and now, she made it look like she was normal again, and walking up to the table to eat with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
She sat down, staring at them, making sure they didn't remember. Yup. Everything was normal.  
  
Everyone was talking, everyone was fine.  
  
"Phew. That was a close one." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What wench? What was close?" Inuyasha heard her and started bothering her.  
  
Kagome remembered, that Inuyasha doesn't know that she loves him, or he loves her back. She let out a tear without him noticing.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Kagome looked down at her hot dog, and chewed on it, and tried to make herself feel better.  
  
'Hey.. I never got my chips...' She looked down. 'Thats the least of my worries though..' she let out a sigh.  
  
Sango spoke up. "Alright Kagome, whats wrong? Whatcha' bummed about?"  
  
"Well, you see, how would you feel if the guy you loved hated you?" She let that go before noticing the look on her friend's face, Miroku.  
  
"Woops.. Fuck!" Kagome turned beat red, everyone but Inuyasha got that clue that she liked him, he was too busy chewing on his hand..  
  
"What? What happened?" Inuyasha said, finally paying attention.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"Hmm.. thats odd, I was chewing on my hand and there appears to be golden sparkles on it, I wonder where they came from?" There was indeed golden sparkles left from where on Inuyasha's lips from where she has kissed him, and told him she loved him..  
  
"Heh, I bet its nothing, just go wash it off." Kagome smiled, very nervous.  
  
"Yeah, I think I should. I don't want anyone going around saying I like sparkles.." He went to the bathroom and pressed his hands to his lips with cold water, when a picture flashed into his mind with some voices..  
  
**  
  
Kagome leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, flapping her wings while doing so, and leaving golden sparkles all over his body. "I love you, with all my heart. And I always will, no matter what."  
  
**  
  
"What the FUCK!?" He screamed in the bathroom, and you could hear him throughout the school.  
  
"What the hell was that just now!? Whatever! I think these sparkles are going to my head.." He got the remaining sparkles off his body and mouth, and left to go back to the lunch room.  
  
He took one look at Kagome and blushed atleast 50 shades of red.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern.  
  
'You have no idea..' He looked at her. "I'm fine you nosy little wench! I don't need your damn pity!"  
  
Kagome had, had enough. "Why are you being so mean to me!? I didn't do anything! If your so jealous of what Kouga did, go talk to him about it! I told him I love someone else and that someone else is y--" She stopped before she finished her sentance, and looked at Inuyasha. He was completly clueless on what she was about to say, so that was good, so she continued.  
  
"As I was saying, if your so pissed at Kouga, go kill him. I didn't want him to kiss me, I didn't want him to even TOUCH me!" She looked at him  
  
"You are so mean to me, when all I do is try to be friends with you. You seem like a nice, kind and gentle person on the inside! And the person you are on the inside, is the one I want to know." With that said, she got up, threw her trash away, and went to her locker to get her stuff. The bell was about to ring for the next class, so there she went!  
  
Inuyasha sat there, speechless. He knew Kagome wanted to know him, but, did she have to go so.. in-depth?  
  
Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome walked out. Sango knew she was going to get those cookies soon..  
  
Inuyasha knew he could get to Kagome's locker faster than her, because he knew where it was, so, he went outside in the school garden, picked a white rose very fast, ran to her locker, opened it, (he snatched her combination in Language Arts while she was gone..) and dropped the white rose in there. He left it with a note, saying what came from his heart, which sounded strangely familar..  
  
'Your my one and only angel.'  
  
He shut her locker, ran to his, and got ready for art. As Miroku and Sango ran to theirs and did the same.  
  
Kagome got up to her locker and opened it, expecting to see only her black five star binder there, but saw a white rose, with a note.  
  
(AN: I thought I would get your attention here if you don't read author's notes, but read the notes at the end of the chapter, because it will show a preview of my next story. Hope you like! Ja Ne!)  
  
She opened the note, and saw writing that looked wondefully beautiful.  
  
'Your my one and only angel.'  
  
Wow, this person knew how to write from the heart! She took the note, put it in her pocket, grabbed her binder along with the rose, and ran off to art.  
  
She now sat down, with Sango next to her, and Inuyasha across from her, and Miroku diagonally across from her.  
  
"Class.." Ms. Yuill said loudly to quiet them down. "Wednesday, we will start a clay unit. But thats then. For today, you will get a canvas, and I want you to paint what comes to your mind when you hear the word 'Sweet'. Now get to it!" She sat down at her desks while all the students got out their materials and started painting.  
  
Kagome knew what to paint, she started with a long green stem and a leaf...  
  
Miroku knew what to paint, he started with a large tan cone..  
  
Sango knew what to draw, she started out with some red stripes..  
  
Inuyasha did not know what to draw. Not many things in his life had been 'Sweet.' He looked around the room, and his eyes lead to Kagome. He liked angels.  
  
He knew what to draw.  
  
At the end of class, everyone presented their projects to the class, and said why they painted what they did.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were last.  
  
Kagome went up first out of the four.  
  
"I painted a white rose with a petal falling down, because when I think of sweet, I think of a kind, sweet person, giving me a white rose." She sat down.  
  
Miroku went up next.  
  
"I pained a chocolate ice cream cone because when I think of sweet, I think of the sweet taste that it leaves in your mouth with all the sugar!" He then sat down.  
  
Sango went up after him.  
  
"I pained a picture of a peppermint candy because when I think of sweet, I think of the sweet taste it leaves in your mouth, and its so small, its cute!" She smiled and sat down.  
  
"Inuyasha, your last, make it good!" Ms. Yuill called out.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
He held up his canvas in front of the class and everyone gasped. It was the most beautiful thing the class has ever seen.  
  
"I painted a picture of a raven haired angel, because when I think of sweet, I think of an angel saving your self from harm, saving your soul in a way. And the sparkles represent every single tear the angel sheds just for your happiness. No one is alone, thats what angels teach you." The whole time he was saying that, he looked at Kagome, in her eyes. He then sat down.  
  
Ms. Yuill then said, "Lets give everyone a 'round of applause!"  
  
The bell then rang, time to go home!  
  
"Mission Accomplished. First day DOWN!" Kagome cheered at her locker.  
  
She grabbed her skateboard and put her backpack on her back. She was just about to skate-off when something grabbed her arm. It was a clawed hand, Inuyasha.  
  
"You forgot, you have to come home with me, I have to tutor you for history, remember?" He said.  
  
"But, you don't want me at your house. You hate me, and you know it." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
He dropped his backpack, and held her tightly around the waist, burrying his face into her hair.  
  
"I don't hate you. Don't ever think that.." He put his hand on her cheek, and trailed it down to her neck.., "..okay?" He said, making sure she understood.  
  
"Okay." She looked into his golden eyes, and knew, from then on, everything was going to be okay.  
  
She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, called her mom, told her she was going to be tutored, and she would be back around 8:00. Her mom said yes, and her and Inuyasha walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"Hold on a second.." He pulled a skateboard out of his backpack.  
  
"No way! Preps skateboard!?" Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
"You better believe it!" And with that, he got a headstart to his house, Kagome following him the whole way.  
  
But, in her locker, she left her history book. Which meant she would have to go get it...at night.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome skateboarded to his house, a shadow was lurking behind in the alley ways, watching, every single one of her movements, and would be sure, they would meet up later tonight.  
  
Yes tonight. Tonight, when its dark, she would return for the book. Taking the short cut from Inuyasha's house.. this is when he would get his revenge.  
  
Revenge is always sweet for him. And always the most bloody.  
  
This, was Naraku's revenge.  
  
-End Chapter.-  
  
I decided starting here I'm going to put there.  
  
BTW, don't be offended if I don't answer/make a comment to your review. I'm lazy, I pick out a couple that stand out, then put them down. If you WANT me to actually make a responce (which I doubt) tell me in your review.  
  
I will do it dammit! But I'm also on the inside hoping not everyone will want me to make a comment... @_@;;  
  
Arn't all those smile things kawaii?! ^_^  
  
Oh one more thing. I suggest for effect that if there is ever a song it here, you download it, and listen to it while your reading. I'll give the title and the band before the chapter starts if you want to. Thats what I do, and its a TOTALLY great thing.  
  
I will warn you now with all the chapter that have BIG cliffies in my opinion.  
  
Chapter Nine Dreams and Ramen  
  
Chapter Ten Picture This  
  
Chapter Sixteen Back To School  
  
Chapter Twenty Unbreak My Heart And The Kaze No Kisu  
  
Okay. Those are the really bad cliffies. The other chapters SORTA have them. Just warning you so you can't kill me when they come. Plus, if you kill me, who will be there to put the next chapter up at the cliffie? You will be wondering forever..  
  
Okay, a lady bug landed on my nose and he's still there as we speak. They mean good luck right? Yeah.. he says good luck on the cliffies. *swat* hes gone.  
  
Alright one more thing. My next story. Here's a preview! (This won't be out until I'm finished this one, and The Sequel To: Eternity Under The Stars.)  
  
Man always have a sorrowful ending. Life is death. Death only leads to life. Its the begining. Life is something minor to a brain that can fully comprehend everything. But not to people who treat life as if it was gold.  
  
You only live once, they say. Reincarnation? All religon. But the truth of the matter is, you only live once in THIS body. THIS soul. THIS lifetime.  
  
Thats what he thought anyway.  
  
He stood there staring out the window, looking out into the icy depths of dispair. Just staring, into the darkness. His sould for this lifetime had vanished. He was a man without.... life. Everything was over for him, nothing could save his sould from this torcher.  
  
She had left him. Forever. Never to return. Now, I shall tell you my story of love, hurt, sadness, betrayal, and anger.  
  
***  
  
Sound interesting at all? If not, I have one more idea, but I don't feel like typing it right now. Well, thats all. Just review if you want the next chapter out tomarrow.. but remember. Nine and Ten are biiiiiiiiig cliff hangers.. and they're coming up soon! Bye! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Dreams And Ramen

Hiya!  
  
A couple authors notes before I begin the story..  
  
To Alyssa, I didn't rush it. She was shoved into the wall with great force, knocked unconcious, and they thought she was going to die from some head injury. Concussion. And she wasn't moving, barely breathing, I think that would make someone worry their ass off if something like that happened to their friend. Just think about being in their place. Say your best friend/boyfriend (whatever) got banged into a wall, fell unconcious, and wasn't moving? I bet you wouldn't be the happiest person alive. You'd be worried sick for them, because you can't get anyone to help him/her, and the fact they could die right then and there. I didn't take your review as a offence, but, next time, think a little about it.. before you post the next review.  
  
To some one and angel-wings-131, so what if it was a little corny? Every story has those parts where you think 'oh.. um.. that was kinda odd.. whatever..' then you just continue, o well. I liked it.. ^_^ Don't take this note as an offence! I love your reviews!  
  
To Black Kitsune, YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER! Congradulations! (I can't spell that word. I don't feel like running a spell check on it..) So anyway, feel special.  
  
To icecream0626, yeah, its about his lost love, Kagome. Kikyou is in there for a little while (I think. I haven't full developed anything yet.) And in the end its sorta angsty, the story. Not "his" story. But maybe it'll change. All depends on the mood I'm in.  
  
P.S. To anyone who wants to flame my story, don't do it. No point. I'll just remove it. I want GOOD reviews from now on! Everyone else seems to love it.. ^_~  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome skateboarded to his house, a shadow was lurking behind in the alley ways, watching, every single one of her movements, and would be sure, they would meet up later tonight.  
  
Yes tonight. Tonight, when its dark, she would return for the book. Taking the short cut from Inuyasha's house.. this is when he would get his revenge.  
  
Revenge is always sweet for him. And always the most bloody.  
  
This, was Naraku's revenge.  
  
They finally arrived at Inuyasha's house and he opened the door. She could not believe her eyes...  
  
It..  
  
Was..  
  
HUGE!  
  
There was a spiral staircase, that was made out of pure silver, and had golden railings. There was a crystal china chandalier and gems hanging out of it at the bottom. The walk in room lead into the family room, which had 50' by 50' flat screen. Then, that lead outside to reveal a big porch and next to it, a hot tub, and a in ground 15 ft. pool. They also had a kitchen that looked like a cheif's paridise, and a living room, with lots and lots of furniture. That was just the first floor. Not the basement, the third, or second floor.  
  
Kagome walked into the basement and saw atleast 50 doors. This is where all the maid's slept, and they had a workout room down here, along with a pool table.  
  
She went up to the second floor, obviously bedroom's and bathroom's, but Inuyasha's was on the third floor.  
  
She had to climb up stairs and open a door that was almost on the celing, she opened and and his room, was a WHOLE third floor long. Bigger than the second floor also!  
  
He had a master bedroom, along with a master bathroom. When you opened the door leading to the bathroom, boy, was she surprised!  
  
There was a hot tub along with a pool, indoor, with a damn diving board too! And it went up to 10 ft! WOW!  
  
There on the walls, it was see through in the inside, and no one could see in. There was a skylight also, his bathroom was like, a glass house!  
  
She went back outside of that room, into his room, and he had whatever you could name in it. A HUGE computer, a 40 by 40' TV flat screen, atleast 600 DVD's on his shelf, 900 CD's on another, and surround sound speakers. The whole celing was glass, except very heavy.  
  
And when she looked in the corner, it looked like a pillow sized bed, when a little white doggie with golden eyes came up and went to sleep.. almost..  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW! HOW KAWAII!!!!!!" She squealed, holding onto the dog and petting it like if she didn't, she would die.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, you don't need to murder my dog." He smirked at her. He wanted to impress Kagome, and it obviously worked, but he wasn't done.  
  
"Kagome, you wanna see something awesome?" She nodded and let the puppy walk back to his bed, trying to get some sleep.  
  
He held out a little black remote and pressed one button. The walls caved in from the outside, and now, his room was exactly like his bathroom, it was pure glass.  
  
When Kagome thought she couldn't be amazed anymore, she was dumbfounded for about the 100th time that day, when his celing opened and a ladder fell down.  
  
He smirked. 'I have it GOOD, BABY!' He smiled even more.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes..  
  
"What?" He was curious with what she was going to ask.  
  
"Can I be a maid at your house so I can live here!?" She said big eyed.  
  
"No! I won't allow you to work here, you could just live here on your own and stay here with me.." When he realized what he said, he blushed and looked out the 'Window'.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked out the oppisite window, muttering, "I think we should start our homework.."  
  
"Yeah.." Inuyasha agreed fumbling with his pant pocket.  
  
Kagome sat on his bed, and Inuyasha followed.  
  
Kagome pulled out her textbooks and her binder along with a pen.  
  
Kagome ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote her name on it, top right corner.  
  
"So.. where should I start? What do you need help on?" Inuyasha questioned, returning to his normal state.  
  
"Well, I'd like you to show me what exactly we're doing in math." She looked down at the paper, titling it 'Math'.  
  
"Okay, read this page, and try out problems 1-6. Call me when your done, if I'm not already back." He left to go downstairs, and Kagome watched him the whole way.  
  
She finished her problems, not getting number 5, but took the time to think. 'How could all this happen in just one day? I mean, I met him before, but.. we were six! But, did he really feel that love like he said he did..? May--' Her thoughts were cut off.  
  
Inuyasha walked in, holding 'Cup Of Noodle' for her, and one for him, along with two bottles of spring water.  
  
To say she was happy, was an understatement.  
  
"Oh my God! Inuyasha! I LOVE RAMEN!" She grabbed the cup out of his hand, and started eating with the chopsticks that were already in there.  
  
"Calm down, its not going anywhere, wench." He said with coldness in his voice. She didn't give him a hug like he expected her to! Everyone else but her had when he did things like that, be she was different than the others, she was.. well.. Kagome!  
  
"Well, I did the problems." She said, slurping up her last noodle. She finished that damn thing in a minute flat.  
  
He hadn't touched his. "I'm not that hungry anymore.." He wasn't really hungry at all, he just made one for himself so she wouldn't feel alone. She did something unexpected without thinking.  
  
She jumped in his lap, big puppy eyed, and wrapped her legs around his waist while he was sitting. She had no idea what she was doing, she just wanted his ramen.  
  
"Can I have it?" She pleaded with him, but he wanted to play a little game with her. He had no idea what the concequences would be, but, hey, he could get good things out of this..  
  
"Nope!" He threw it in his mouth all at once, and his cheeks were as big as a ten pound fluffed up marshmellow.  
  
He smiled, and had noodles sticking out of his lips when he closed it, Kagome leaned up, and slurped the noodles right out of his mouth, and then, went for the kill.  
  
She pressed her lips to his and took all the noodles into her mouth, swallowed them, and broke apart.  
  
"Yay! I got my noodles!" She struck a pose holding her fist up in the air, and finally realized, what she had done.  
  
"What.. did I just do?" She stared wide-eyed. Then she turned to see Inuyasha's reaction..  
  
He had fainted. Figures.  
  
She sweatdropped.  
  
"Well mind as well start on my stuff.." She started reviewing for science, and she finished the problems she was supposed to do, in ten minutes. She looked over at Inuyasha, and realized he had fell asleep.  
  
She stood up, and pushed his body up to his pillow, leaned over him, and put the covers over him, or was about to, when he pulled her down to him with both hands circling her back and pulling her onto his chest, her whole body.  
  
She blushed as red as a tomato, and what was worse was she couldn't be released of his grip unless she woke him..  
  
'Damn.' She stared in his face, it was so angel-like..  
  
"Kagome..." he muttered in his sleep.  
  
'He's dreaming about.. me?' She listened for more, her plea being granted.  
  
"Kagome.. please.. " Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, arching his back just a little bit..  
  
Her face, was beyond red now. Anyone who looked at her face would probably say it was PURPLE....  
  
She had to get out of this situation, especially when she felt something rock hard hit her thigh..  
  
She managed to nudge out of his grip, and get back to her bookbag, when she realized, the one class she NEEDED to study for, she left that book in her locker.  
  
She looked out, and saw it was getting dark. She decided she should probably leave now, so she could get home, and get her book, AND study!  
  
She pulled the covers over him, and kissed him on the forehead, then on both cheeks.., "Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you tomarrow."  
  
She left and if she could have stayed a fraction of a second longer, then she would have seen the golden-eyed hanyou smiling at her, his eyes cracked open just a little bit.  
  
She walked downstairs, and opened the door, but before she left completely, some tall figure stepped up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around, and came face to face with Sesshomaru. "I'm not a big fan of humans, but, you look like you would make a good mate for my brother. He needs someone like you." He smiled at her, showing his fangs, and left without a trace, as if he had never even been there.  
  
She stepped out the door. A cold wind flew up to her cheeks, and a shiver thoughout her whole body. For some reason, this didn't seem like a happy night..  
  
She went to walk to her school..  
  
....  
  
Here it comes..  
  
....  
  
Picture this:  
  
A girl, about 16 or 17 walked in an alley behind her house which she had just found out about a week ago.  
  
It was dark out, so dark, she couldn't see that well at all.  
  
She forgot her book, didn't feel like failing, so she went to go fetch it.  
  
The girl, walked faster through a the dark alley thinking she would get there faster.  
  
Then, she bumped into a broad chest. One that smelt of cologne.  
  
All alarms went off in the girl's head.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Good cliffie? I thought so...  
  
Next update: Saturday/Sunday 


	11. Chapter Ten: Picture This

Hello! Thanks for the reviews, I won't put any responces on here for this chappie, you guys have been waiting for awhile.. umm.. by the way, still love me at the end of this chapter.. okay?  
  
I do have one little tiny note...  
  
ITS SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeee!!!! I'm off today for it, "LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!!!!"  
  
Maybe later tonight I'll write a one-shot about it snowing.. well..  
  
...On with the story..!  
  
Disclamer: Disclamer is spelt with a D,I,S,C,L,A,M,E, and R! Yay! I can spell! **twitches**  
  
...  
  
She stepped out the door. A cold wind flew up to her cheeks, and a shiver thoughout her whole body. For some reason, this didn't seem like a happy night..  
  
She went to walk to her school... ....  
  
Here it comes...  
  
....  
  
Picture this:  
  
A girl, about 16 or 17 walked in an alley behind her house which she had just found out about a week ago.  
  
It was dark out, so dark, she couldn't see that well at all.  
  
She forgot her book, didn't feel like failing, so she went to go fetch it.  
  
The girl, walked faster through a the dark alley thinking she would get there faster.  
  
Then, she bumped into a broad chest. One that smelt of cologne.  
  
All alarms went off in the girl's head.  
  
"Please..no.."  
  
She felt the terror rise from within her. All the feeling in her body was gone. When slowy, very slowy.. she looked up to the person's face who the body belonged to..  
  
She reached his chin, now just a little further..  
  
The black tangled hair..  
  
The scratched up hands..  
  
Cold, cold, body..  
  
A scar on his nose..  
  
Deep. Dark. Black. Demon. Eyes.  
  
Naraku.  
  
"Na..ra..ku.." She stammered out.  
  
He looked at her, she looked at him.  
  
He was scowling at her. She was emotionless, as her face showed. On the inside, she thought she was going to die.  
  
"Kagome. How dare you run away from me? Did you think you could hide for long!?" She tried to step away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist, almost to the point of bleeding.  
  
His eyes showed anger. "You, and that boy. I saw how you looked at him. I saw how you would let all your feelings get into a ruckus when you saw that boy. How you have lust for him in your eyes, how you just want to touch him.." his voice got colder and colder as he went on.  
  
"We can't let that happen. Tonight will be the night, you and him both suffer. But, he will be the one to die.."  
  
Thats when Kagome regained her sence. Inuyasha? Hurt!? What was happening?! WHY!?  
  
She had just moved here to live a peaceful life..  
  
"Transform."  
  
Shock was evident on Kagome's face. Did he mean what she thought he meant?  
  
"Into.. an.."  
  
Naraku spoke, fed up long enough. "An angel! Transform now!" He held out his hand and lightning seem to have come from it, a blue electric type.  
  
She screamed in agony, and fell down to the ground on her knees.  
  
"No.. I will not.. let you use.. me.." She said, holding back the pain by biting her lip. That didn't help, blood came pouring from her mouth.  
  
"I said, DO IT!" Another bolt came from his hands. This time, purple, and ten times the power.  
  
She screamed even louder, her face getting paler, and paler. Her eyes went wide, and now was balancing with her palms on the ground, panting, and sweating.  
  
"If I take it up one more level, you will be sure to die. Make the right decision Kagome. This could save your Inuyasha." and he added under his breath.. "..or kill him."  
  
Kagome thought to herself, and then said, "So this will either make or break me, huh?" She looked up to him.  
  
"I refuse, to let the chance of Inuyasha even dying exsist. I will not help you." She let out a tear, which fell down to her chin and she spoke her last words before Naraku...  
  
"I love him." Naraku then put his palm, faced it towards her, and fired.  
  
"You choose your own fate. Let hell swallow you up for defying me..."  
  
(AN: Promise you'll still love me at the end of this chapter, and not kill me? Give reviews.. I'll update quicker.. **hides in fear because I know people will be mad...** I'm leaving now..)  
  
Black lightning bolts came from his hand, and struck all over her body. Her shoulder, her arms, legs, everywhere. Then the last bolts hit her forehead, and finally, this is how he would kill her, her heart.  
  
It struck her.  
  
...  
  
She screamed as loud as she could, shattering her own ears and throat.....  
  
...  
  
Blood seeped though her clothes.....  
  
...  
  
Her eyes were wide.....  
  
...  
  
She looked up at Naraku, eyes watering by the minute, falling down her face.....  
  
...  
  
She fell over.....  
  
...  
  
She coughed up blood.....  
  
...  
  
"Inu..yasha..I..lov..e..you.."  
  
...  
  
She relaxed her wrists.....  
  
...  
  
She closed her eyes, and smiled.....  
  
...  
  
She had done this for Inuyasha. Died, just for him....  
  
...  
  
She wished she could see his face one more time, but, it was to no avail wishing....  
  
...  
  
She then stopped breathing....  
  
...  
  
Her body went limp...  
  
...  
  
Kagome Higurashi....  
  
...  
  
She was....  
  
...  
  
Dead.  
  
...  
  
-End Chapter.-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
".......um....heh...heh... " **author runs away**  
  
InuyashaLovesKagome2991 has run away from the computer right now. She is cowering in fear at this very moment, under her desk, thinking you will kill her for this ending. She will get back to you on the next chapter.  
  
...  
  
Remember, ITS SNOWING! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: I'll Meet You There

Hello! Okay, heres the truth, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so, I uploaded this chappie less than a day later! I felt kinda bad actually. Oh well. No review notes here, just enjoy the new chappie. Oh wait, one thing. One person flamed my story, I don't remember who it was at the moment.. I'm looking for it hold on..  
  
Currently up to chapter 31 written!  
  
***  
  
Okay found it. Sangy Rojas ... I'm not an idiot.. Or am I!? Well, I honestly didn't get your review (as in understand it well), what are you talking about coma in the summary? You just gotta READ the rest of that chapters I am going to put out.. and maybe she gets brought back to life and is in coma!! Or maybe she's dead.. but how could I have written up to 31 chapters without her!? Umm.. sorry, common sence..  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Inuyasha. I own a telephone. Not even close.  
  
Oh yeah, if you want to download the song for this fic, go right ahead. It adds to the, umm.. feeling.  
  
Meet You There - By: Simple Plan  
  
Kagome doesn't get brought back to life in this chappie, I'm not giving anything away when I do say she DOES get brought back. In the next chappie..lol  
  
**  
  
Black lightning bolts came from his hand, and struck all over her body. Her shoulders, her arms, legs, everywhere. Then the last bolts hit her forehead, and finally, this is how he would kill her, her heart.  
  
It struck her.  
  
...  
  
She screamed as loud as she could, shattering her own ears and throat.  
  
...  
  
Blood seeped though her clothes.  
  
...  
  
Her eyes were wide.  
  
...  
  
She looked up at Naraku, eyes watering by the minute, falling down her face.  
  
...  
  
She fell over.  
  
...  
  
She coughed up blood.  
  
...  
  
"Inu..yasha..I..lov..e..you.."  
  
...  
  
She relaxed her wrists.  
  
...  
  
She closed her eyes, and smiled.  
  
...  
  
She had done this for Inuyasha. Died, just for him.  
  
...  
  
She wished she could see his face one more time, but, it was to no avail wishing.  
  
...  
  
She then stopped breathing.  
  
...  
  
Her body went limp...  
  
...  
  
Kagome Higurashi...  
  
...  
  
She was...  
  
...  
  
Dead.  
  
...  
  
Death, it has claimed her soul. Her very being. Her life, was gone. As if she never exsisted on this earth. It was over. But her heart would remain with her always.  
  
...  
  
And it longed for Inuyasha.  
  
...  
  
For he was the only one, to bring her home.  
  
...  
  
Home, to his heart. Her life. Her everything.  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha sat up in bed, where he had been lying for the past two hours.  
  
He touched his cheeks, and his forehead, finally his lips.  
  
He realized he loved her. He loved the new girl, the one who had just set foot in her presence, who just came into his life without him asking to.  
  
He did ask. He asked God, and this is what he gave him. An angel. In remembrance of her touch, he wrapped Kagome's shirt piece around his hand and tied it. He thought he looked fashionable, dammit!  
  
He had to hear her peaceful mellow voice. He called Sango, asking for Kagome's number, and got it..  
  
**Ring..Ring..**  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence." An older woman answered.  
  
"Hello, this is Inuyasha, is um, Kagome there?"  
  
"She isn't with you?" Kagome's mother answered concerned.  
  
Inuyasha got a BAD feeling in his stomach. This didn't add up well. "No, she left a two hours ago.."  
  
"Kagome.. do you know where she could have went?" She asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Well, I think she forgot something in her locker, and went to go get it at school. She was muttering something about it when she left. She said she better hurry up and take a shortcut--" He was cut off.  
  
"Shortcut.." Kagome's mother's eyes started to water. "..did she say anything about an alley?"  
  
"Yeah, she was going to take a shortcut in an alley from behind her house..."  
  
Inuyasha was wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Kagome.. shes.. shes.." Kagome's mother started telling the story about Naraku and his gang, and her father..  
  
Kagome lie there. Blood evident on the killer's hands. He had killed her. Killed the one he wanted to for so long. She wasn't on this world anymore, he left.  
  
Her body was limp on the ground, blood seeping into the concrete road. Her face was now pale as the snow, and there was no chance of saving her now. She had completely left this earth forever. her face would never shine through people's hearts. Her hugs would never roam this earth anymore for her loved one and her familes. Her laughs and jokes would never be told again. Her spirt would never be released, for she was never to come back.  
  
"And thats what happened.." Kagome's Mom finished, tears dripping down into the phone. Souta, Kagome's little brother came down from the stairs.  
  
"Is sister home yet? She promised she would play with me in checker's today! She loves the game!" He smiled brightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, hold on." She put the phone down. All he could hear was muffled sobs in the backround.  
  
"Souta.." she wrapped her arms and him, then kneeled down. "..I don't think your sister will be coming home." More tears fell.  
  
"Why not Mom?" Souta was confused.  
  
"Your sister. My daughter. Kagome. She could be dead, Inuyasha will find her.." Souta's body froze and he started crying loudly and ran up to his room to stuff his face in a pillow.  
  
"SISTER!!!!!!!" He yelled into his pillow, leaving tears on his pillow.  
  
She picked up the phone again. "Inuyasha.. find Kagome.."  
  
"No! Not until you admit she ISN'T DEAD! SHE COULDN'T HAVE DIED! She couldn't have left me alone.." He let out silent tears on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha.. okay, maybe shes still alive, FIND HER!"  
  
"I will find her, and bring her home alive! ALIVE!" Inuyasha hung up on his search for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.. I will find you.. I will protect you."  
  
He lept out the door, and ran as fast as a tornado would.  
  
'Kagome.. I can't loose you now, not ever!' He ran.  
  
*Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do.*  
  
He ran to that dark alley Kagome's mother was talking about, he would find her awake.. he would find her alive and happy! He just HAD to!  
  
*You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come*  
  
'I'm not alone anymore, I have Kagome! I have Miroku, Sango, everyone! Kagome, you can't abandon them either!' He thought bravely.  
  
*I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there*  
  
'No matter where you go Kagome, I'll be there for you. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, I'll drop it just to see you!' He was getting closer to the alley now..  
  
*I wish I could have told you  
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me*  
  
'Kagome.. when I see you, alive, I will tell you how much I care for you, how much I need you..' He was in the alley now. Now, he needed to find his target, Kagome.  
  
*I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there*  
  
He looked beneath him. He had felt like he almost tripped over something so he looked to see what it was, thinking it was a rock or something.  
  
Kagome.  
  
His heart shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
-End Chappie-  
  
Okay, you guys have to deal with this cliffie for now, I'm not updating another chapter in less than a day. Only way is if I get like, 20 reviews which is NOT going to happen, all demanding I upload the next chapter. O well. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Golden Sparkles

Hello my friends! Heres the new chappie, I won't make my author's notes too long, just wanted to give one little note.. well two..  
  
1. Thank you ALL the people who review, it makes me wanna keep going!!!  
  
2. Sango Roja (Sorry if I spelt your name wrong, I'm going my memory) its okay about the flame, I mis understand things alot too, I forgive you. I'm one of those kinda people who don't hold grudges.. ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Inuyasha, I just got a new shirt with him on it though!!!  
  
'Kagome.. when I see you, alive, I will tell you how much I care for you, how much I need you..' He was in the alley now. Now, he needed to find his target, Kagome.  
  
*I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there*  
  
He looked beneath him. He had felt like he almost tripped over something so he looked to see what it was, thinking it was a rock or something.  
  
Kagome.  
  
His heart shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
She was laying there, pale, eyes closed, blood leaking out of her body. It was still a little bit fresh, saying it was only about a hour ago..  
  
Kagome..  
  
He grabbed her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Why!? Why did you leave me.. a friend like you, I can't loose!" He held her tighter to his chest. "Maybe if I pray like I did before, it will be granted!"  
  
He prayed.  
  
...  
  
Nothing.  
  
He looked down at her frail hands, and held them in his when he remembered the cloth! From her shirt! He could make a wish..to save Kagome. His Kagome.  
  
He held it in his hands, and made his wish.  
  
"God, anyone, please. Can you hear me? Bring Kagome back to this earth, bring her home to me. Heal her, heal everything.." He shut his eyes when nothing happened.  
  
"Kagome.. I can't loose you, Kagome please! Don't leave me here, I don't want to be alone! I want to be with you, I want to live with you, I want to die with you!" He looked in her dead face.  
  
"I'll always want to be with you.." He kissed her on the lips, when she suddenly glowed a golden color, but Inuyasha couldn't see it because his eyes were closed. Images flashes though his mind. Of that day, the day that he found sparkles on his lips..  
  
**  
  
*Memory*  
  
"Kagome, the girl who made me feel better about my puppy dying!" Sango smiled and let out a tear on the girl's cheek feeling he was going to loose her.  
  
"Kagome, the girl who helped me win my Sango, by telling her what was in my heart.." Miroku, eventhough he was a guy, let out a tear on Kagome's other cheek, feeling he was going to loose her also.  
  
"Kagome.. the girl who helped me get over my mother's death. The girl who helped me feel like I wasn't alone in the world. The girl who was my angel... The girl who I fell in love with.." Inuyasha let out his tears, and one landed on Kagome's lip.  
  
Everyone was watching them again now, they needed to know what happened to that girl.  
  
Then, they were all looking at Inuyasha. He had a pink glow coming from his heart, and it glowed very bright until there was a flash of light and everyone had to cover their eyes, and when they looked, they were stunned.  
  
There was Kagome, standing up tall, with white feathery wings coming out from her back.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I am your angel.... your angel." She smiled, and he saw love in her eyes, just like the day when he first met her, long ago.  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around the neck, golden sparkles falling from her wings.  
  
"My purpose, I realize now, was to meet you all again. It was to show you, you wern't alone, and that I would meet you again, like I promised. But, sadly, I can not let you remember this event that took place just now, we will all go back to the way it was, before lunch happened. I'm sorry, but since your going to loose your memories anyway.."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, flapping her wings while doing so, and leaving golden sparkles all over his body. "I love you, with all my heart. And I always will, no matter what." She let out two tears, that trailed down his body. She held on to him for a second longer, and then she flapped her wings, and there was another bright light.  
  
*End*  
  
**  
  
He pulled away. She loved him.. she admitted it. She then took away all their memories of that event, because she didn't want to be known as an angel. Why?  
  
He would accepted her.  
  
He loved her, he would accept anything.  
  
But it was too late for him. For her.  
  
But he still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
If he did, he could realize, color was coming back to her skin..  
  
"Kagome..come back! I care for you so much, I'd do anything for you!"  
  
A golden light surrounded them both, and before they knew it, they were in a field of flowers.  
  
A little raven-haired girl ran up to a tall man holding out his arms.  
  
"Daddy! Can we play hide and go seek?" The girl asked pleafully.  
  
Inuyasha was like a ghost watching a past memory. A memory of Kagome's father and her.. together..  
  
"Sure honey, let me just go get Souta, he can play too!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She waited in the flower field when suddenly it got dark. They were both surrounded in darkness. Inuyasha tried running to her, but she seemed to be getting further and further away, when the floor broke under him and he fell.  
  
He fell on his back, and got up, looking at the scene before him.  
  
Kagome's father.. had been shot.  
  
Her father, her loving father, lie there. He was clutching his heart and looking up at Kagome with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ka..gome. I'm sorry, but I had to do this for you. I love you, and your mother along with your brother. Tell them, I'm sorry also. But you had a life ahead of you, you have so much to accomplish.." He coughed up blood, and Kagome kneeled down next to him and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"NO! DAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Her tears were known to her father, and he spoke his last words to his only daughter.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with barrier built over their heart is out there for you. You will be the only one to shatter it. And when you do, he will love you for eternity."  
  
His body went limp.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha felt like he was being pulled into another memory, his last one. The most important one, the one that will effect him for all of his life..  
  
-End Chapter- 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Miracles Happen

No Authors Notes. On With the story..  
  
Disclamer: I already wrote em' on all the other chapters.  
  
bOn with the story!/b  
  
"Kagome, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with barrier built over their heart is out there for you. You will be the only one to shatter it. And when you do, he will love you for eternity."  
  
His body went limp.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha felt like he was being pulled into another memory, his last one. The most important one..  
  
Inuyasha was watching the scene through Kagome's body. But, he realized, his mother had said the almost same thing when she died..  
  
He repeated it over in his mind..  
  
"Inuyasha, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. But remember. Someone out there, someone who is lonely, someone with love in their heart is out there for you. Only you. You will be the only one to take that love from her. And when you do, she will love you for eternity. And you won't be alone anymore."  
  
She was talking about Kagome.  
  
Kagome's Dad was talking about him.  
  
Both of their parents saw it! They saw their future.. but how can they live one, when.. Kagome.. she is..  
  
His thoughts were interupted when he fell once again, except this time into the light.  
  
He looked before him, and saw that same field. He saw himself, standing there, older.  
  
His olderself was holding out his arms, when a bundle of black hair with silver streaks pushed him into the ground and was giggling..  
  
"Daddy! I want a piggy-back ride back to the house!" The little bundle jumped up in the air high, and landed next to him.  
  
"Okay okay, get on my back." He got on his knees.  
  
The little ball of energy got on his back while he ran back to the house. Former Inuyasha followed. What he saw, amazed him.  
  
They were at his house. The one he lived at now, and there, on the porch, sit a very angelic Kagome. Sparkling golden wings, a white tube top, and short blue jean shorts with fringes on the bottom. He also took notice of the golden band that was around her finger, with three small dimonds on the front of it..  
  
The older Inuyasha dropped the bundle on the porch carefully, and grabbed the Older Kagome into his arms. He spun her around, while she laughed and finally he put her down back on the ground and held her in an embrace.  
  
"Kagome.. I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, My Inuyasha." She whispered back in his dog ears.  
  
He realized, this would be his future. And that bundle was their daughter..  
  
They were just about to kiss, when a bright light filtered from above in his dream-like land.  
  
He thought it was an escape route, which it was, so, he jumped high as he could, and out.  
  
He was now standing where he was before on the concrete. Kagome was back in his arms.  
  
"What.. what was that?" He questioned himself.  
  
"It was.. your future..Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered so low, that you couldn't hear it, unless you had demon ears. Luckly, Inuyasha did.  
  
He looked down at her in total shock. 'Did she.. just speak!?' He thought.  
  
He looked down at her, and there she was. Her skin color was back to normal, her eyes were open. She was breathing, and her cuts and brusies were gone.  
  
"You wished didn't you?" She smiled.  
  
"I wished on that Miko thing, but it didn't work. So I talked to you, and I was in a dream like land, and then here I am." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I don't know how that worked.. my Miko power isn't strong enough to do that.." she gasped. "..the only way I would have woken up, is if you put your energy in it, combined with mine.. and.. it had to be a certain kind of energy.." she blushed.  
  
"What kind?" Inuyasha was getting curious.  
  
"Love." She stated looking away from him, and stood up and started to walk away..  
  
Inuyasha knew it was time, time to tell her, about his love for her.  
  
"Kagome.." He grabbed her hand and pulled him towards her, standing up, in an embrace. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards his.  
  
"Kagome, for a long time now, I have been waiting for someone like you. I found you when I was little, and was too young to know what love was. But now, I do. And I don't want you to run away again from me when I need you to comfort me. This time, you won't be saying 'I hope we meet again.' I don't want to meet again, I want to stay with you forever and not leave at all.." He took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you to leave me, I will always protect you." He leaned his head down next to her ear and whispered, "Only you, forever, always." He went to look at Kagome's expression, and saw the one thing he was looking for.  
  
Love.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
Thats all he needed to see and hear, he kissed her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she did with his neck. She broke apart from him, looked him in the eyes.  
  
She had a perfect expression on her face of pure happiness. She then finally stated, "Miracles do happen!" She exclamied joyfully. "Will we be together forever?" She looked at him.  
  
He remembered what she always said when everyone said they would meet again. Now it was his turn to say it, but for the last time. "We will. We will."  
  
He smiled, and she sang out to him from her heart.  
  
*"Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, miracles happen."*  
  
He held her tighter as she continued to sing.  
  
*"I can't imagine living my life without you now  
  
Not ever having you around  
  
We found our way out  
  
(on you I can depend)  
  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
  
There are a million reasons  
  
I'm lookin up  
  
I don't want this to end."*  
  
"I can't imagine not having you around Kagome. I don't know what I would have done without you.. your smile, your laugh, everything.." He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his, still singing.  
  
*"Nothin  
  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
  
Knowing what goes around will come around You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe."*  
  
"You taught me to believe, to believe in the future.. that everything would be okay. Thank you Kagome.." His eyes got softer as he spoke the words.  
  
*"There is no question we found the missing pieces  
  
Our picture is completed  
  
It's fallen into place  
  
(it's fallen into place)  
  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
  
Someone is watching over us  
  
Keeping me close  
  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
  
No one can take this away from you and me."*  
  
"Its true. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you." He nuzzled his head into her hair, smelling her wondeful scent.  
  
*"You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe."*  
  
He felt her throat vibrating from her wondeful singing, and just lay his head there, listening to her song.  
  
*"When you believe  
  
The soul is a shining light  
  
When you believe  
  
The heart has the will to fight  
  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
  
We're gonna find our way."*  
  
"We will always get through everything... together." He whispered gently into her ear.  
  
*"You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe....."*  
  
-End Chappie- 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Wings Of An Angel

Hiya! Okay, I want to just thank people for reviewing, and no, its not over! I thought I told you last time, or the time before I had up to Chapter 31 typed.. man, would I do that for my health? @_@ nope! I'd do it for you guys!  
  
Well, I'd like you to know, I have a new story up, just for the Christmas season! Its going to be good, so please read and review! I'd really like it..  
  
Oh one quick authors note,  
  
angel-wings-131: I just realized, I read your story awhile ago, and you haven't updated.. I'm waiting! And I'm just wondering, am I allowed to use that song in my fic too? (The one you used in your last chapter.) I mean, you wouldn't mind, right?  
  
Actually, do you want the truth? I can't lie to you, you seem too nice.. ^_^ I realized I used that song in my fic already, and I didn't want you to take it as if I copied you, its because my friend Emily told me to write it in there.. but if you don't like the idea, I'll take it out, and change the whole plot/story around. I'm hoping you won't mind.. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Check out my new story!  
  
Up to chapter..**checks** 37 typed!  
  
*"You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe....."*  
  
She finished her song and looked at him. "Inuyasha.." She kissed him on the lips, and he held her against him with all his might.  
  
He pulled away this time, "Your my miracle." He pulled away from her and held onto her hand, lacing it with his.  
  
"Lets go to your house. Your mom is worried sick about you." He smiled. She led the way, holding onto his hand the whole time.  
  
He looked at the back of her head, and made a silent promise. 'I will protect you. No matter what the cost. You don't have to worry about being hurt anymore.'  
  
He thought they were connected by thought for that promise, because she turned around and said, "Thank you for protecting me, Inuyasha."  
  
He let go of her hand and kneeled down. "Get on my back. Then we can get home faster."  
  
"Alright." She got on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's silver hair, and closed her eyes, falling, into a content sleep. He could tell of course, her breathing evened out, and she relaxed. This is how he liked her. Calm. Peaceful.  
  
He put his hand on top of her head, and petted her hair, feeling the silkyness of it. It was so soft.. such a perfect scent..  
  
It was beautiful outside, stars shone brightly, marking their way home. They knew, that they would be up there one day, still together forever. Kagome was an angel after all, she just had to go to heaven.  
  
Besides, even if she wasn't, she'd still be an angel to him. His one and only love, his Kagome.  
  
They reached her house, and he knocked on the door.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, and her eyes went big.  
  
Her daughter was safe, on Inuyasha's back. Her savior.  
  
Souta came downstairs to see who it was, hoping it would be his sister telling him everything was alright and not to worry.  
  
His wish was granted.  
  
Kagome's Mom hugged Inuyasha with all her might, as did Souta.  
  
"Inuyasha, your my hero! You saved Kagome!" Souta knew he had just heard about Inuyasha from his mom today, but he still trusted him with his life. Same with his mother, she had just gotten a call from a random boy, but she knew for some reason in her heart, she could trust the boy. Kagome did, so she knew she could too.  
  
Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at her family.  
  
"MOM! SOUTA!" She jumped off Inuyasha and hugged them.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again, I love you guys so much!" They hugged back, and Inuyasha stood there by the door, looking outside.  
  
Kagome was still in angel form, but her family knew about it, so it didn't matter to her.  
  
Kagome broke away from them and went to Inuyasha. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, just a brush though.  
  
"You guys, Inuyasha is now my boyfriend. Is he good enough for you mom?" She smiled.  
  
Kagome's Mom decided to joke around. "No, he's not good enough until he dies for you honey." She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, seriously. "That can be arranged."  
  
Kagome's Mom looked at him. "No, no, its fine. I don't know what Kagome would do without you. I think your perfect. What do you think Souta?" She rubbed the boy's short brown hair.  
  
"I think he's the greatest! Will he be my brother?" Souta asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, will he be my son-in-law?" She looked up at Kagome, plotting something.  
  
"Mom..." She blushed.  
  
"Honey, I'm joking, but if you two did get married, then I would be perfectly fine with it. Just letting you know." She winked.  
  
"Well its time me and Souta go to bed. Inuyasha, you can sleep here tonight since its so late and your tired, or Kagome can come back to you at your place. Whichever. Just make sure she is in school tomarrow.."  
  
"Okay. Mom." Inuyasha said to her, smiling brightly.  
  
She just laughed. "Goodbye Kagome! See you tomarrow after school! And if you have Grandchildren, then I won't mind that also."  
  
"MOM!" Kagome just walked out the door waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay okay, bye!" Inuyasha walked out the door, and motioned for Kagome to get on his back.  
  
"Not this time. This time, its my turn to carry you!" She put her arms around his waist and rose up. She was flying.. he was flying!  
  
"WOW! I'm flying!"  
  
"You want your own wing's for tonight?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha felt a sensation in his back, and out popped two very large white wings.  
  
"I can fly! Weeeeeeee!" Inuyasha was acting like a little kid. He flew around in circles and loops. God, he was having the time of his life!  
  
Kagome just laughed. She then stopped, and in mid-air said to Inuyasha, "Hey, wait.." He looked at her.  
  
"Your a dog demon, are you not?" Kagome wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yeah I am, why are you asking..?" Inuyasha was suspicious..  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't happen to know someone online with the screen name, 'DogDemon' would you?"  
  
He smirked so big, you would think his mouth was going to fall off, then he just laughed so hard until it felt like his insides were going to burst.  
  
"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" She went to chase after him in the air, when he just flew really fast as he could to his house.  
  
"No, I made you trust preps like you SHOULD have done!" He smiled and kept flying.  
  
"But preps are snobby, lying, brats!" She spat at him.  
  
He stopped and flew to her, making her stop before she flew into him. "But, I'm your snobby, lying, brat." He smiled and was going to lean into kiss her, when he pushed her down in the air, but she caught herself.  
  
"Haha! That showed you how much of your brat I am!" He flew down to his house, he reconoized where he was.  
  
"Hmph! Thats what YOU think!" She flew down to the house even faster and got to the door, one minute before he did.  
  
"What took you so long, honey?" She smiled, putting emphasis on the word, 'honey'.  
  
"What took YOU so long?" She didn't know the door was open, so he said that from when he was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Why you.." She chased after him, but he got to his room first, and won.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Not much of a cliffie, but its all good. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look out for new chappies!  
  
Just telling you, just IN CASE you haven't looked at my profile..  
  
Well, chapter 33 is the biggest cliffie for this story/I have EVER written in my whole life, so, I wish you luck in dealing with it. BTW, its worse than chapter 10's cliffie.. X_x 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Rose Petals

WAAAIIIII!!!!!! I GOT 200 REVIEWS!!! **Throws Confettii.** Wow! I'd like to thank all of you who have written a review, be it a couple of words, or a letter. I thank you soooo much, I thought this fic was going to be terrible and be in the dumps.. just for breaking 200, heres a chapter eventhough I was going to update in 2 days...  
  
Congrads, ashitaka666 you were my 200th reviewer! Feel special. ^_~  
  
Disclamer: I don't own INU! Woof. I do have a bowl of goldfish next to me tho, their so cheddary!  
  
On with the story, to my favorite in the whole entire universe reviewers!  
  
"Hmph! That's what YOU think!" She flew down to the house even faster and got to the door, one minute before he did.  
  
"What took you so long, honey?" She smiled putting emphasis on the word, 'honey'.  
  
"What took YOU so long?" She didn't know the door was open, so he said that from when he was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Why you.." She chased after him, but he got to his room first, and won.  
  
She still came in the room and was looking for him. There were candles and rose petals everywhere leading to the bathroom with the pool and hot tub in it..  
  
There was just a little tiny room IN the bathroom that was a real bathroom, the sink, the bath tub, etc.  
  
The 'bathroom' was really like a 'hot tub and pool room' with a bathroom in it..weird house.  
  
So, the rose petals lead to one single white rose. That same sort of rose that she had gotten that day in her locker..  
  
That rose, it was from Inuyasha.. it said she was his angel, only his..  
  
She looked around for him, couldn't find him, so she just sat and looked out the glass 'window'.  
  
It was beautiful! You could see the stars, and the light from the moon..  
  
Inuyasha came up from behind her, in his blue swimming trunks, showing off all his muscles.  
  
She turned around, and saw him, and ran her fingers up and down his chest.  
  
"Your beautiful.." Was all she could manage to say, while looking at his wonderful body..  
  
"So are you, My Kagome.." He took a hold of her hands, and she pulled him down to the ground.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She ran to the real bathroom and took off her shirt, and her pants. She knew that he probably had a pool, so she had put on her bathing suit under her clothing.  
  
It a black bikini. Very revealing indeed.  
  
She had just straightened her hair today too. Lucky her.  
  
Her hair ran down to her waist, and she made herself look 'presentable' for Inuyasha. She walked back out, to find Inuyasha sitting on the diving board, obviously waiting for her. She snuck up behind him, and got her mouth to his ear, and screamed..  
  
"BOO!" He jumped of the fright and fell in the pool water. Luckily, it was a heated pool..  
  
She held her stomach and laughed, but realized, he wasn't coming back up..  
  
Fear etched its way into her heart, and she dived into the pool, all the way down to the bottom, and seeing her target. She grabbed a hold of his hand, and pulled him back to the surface. But, before she did, his arm grabbed her leg, pulled her down to his level, and kissed her underwater.  
  
They both finally needed breath, and came back to the surface.  
  
"Why must you pull such tricks on me just to get your way, Mr. Inuyasha?" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Because, you look so cute when your angry!" He put his arms around her waist. "Not like I really need to make you get angry, because you look incredibly sexy right now.." He started kissing up and down her neck.  
  
Boy, it was painful for them to realize, they were sinking. So, Kagome took responsibility and flew them both over to his bed.  
  
She lay him face up on the bed, and she was floating on top of him, about a foot away, staring down at him, in his golden eyes.. they were so entrancing to her..  
  
He reached his hands our above him, showing her to come rest on top on him, in his arms. She listened to his plea.  
  
She slowly floated gently down above him and she finally put her full weight on him.  
  
He rested his hands right above her waist, and started kissing up and down her neck again. He moved his hands down, and spoke, to get her approval..  
  
"Kagome..will you, be my mate?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to God she would say yes.  
  
"I will." She kissed him fully on the lips. "...but, not tonight. We have school tomorrow, and the last thing I need is to be so tired.." she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay then, I understand." he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other and falling asleep in each other's arms, waiting for tomorrow to come.  
  
And what tomorrow would bring them.  
  
But. All. Good. Things. Come. To. An. End.  
  
And Kagome knew that before she went to bed. She knew Naraku was still out there, and he would be back for her in a matter of days. She didn't have to worry about that now, but she would have to talk to Inuyasha about it in the morning..  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Hm.. kinda gets you THINKING.. what will the authoress do.. maybe Inuyasha will die.. or Kagome.. or BOTH!  
  
Stay tuned, next chapter will be a LITTLE bit of a cliffie, warning you now.. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Back To School

"Kagome..will you, be my mate?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to God she would say yes.  
  
"I will." She kissed him fully on the lips. "...but, not tonight. We have school tomarrow, and the last thing I need is to be so tired.." she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay then, I understand." he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. They rolled onto their sides, facing eachother and falling asleep in eachother's arms, waiting for tomarrow to come.  
  
And what tomarrow would bring them.  
  
But. All. Good. Things. Come. To. An. End.  
  
And Kagome knew that before she went to bed. She knew Naraku was still out there, and he would be back for her in a matter of days. She didn't have to worry about that now, but she would have to talk to Inuyasha about it in the morning..  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
The golden sun rose in silence, the pair still sleeping, until..  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP**  
  
Inuyasha took his hand, picked it up, and threw it into the wall, when he remembered when he had an indistructable kind, so when you threw it, it would still go off.  
  
Now, he had to get up to shut it off. He groaned and rolled over, totally forgetting Kagome was there, and she was still sleeping.  
  
Oh the joy's, he just rolled ontop of her. Kagome opened one eye, as she felt the pressure on her chest growing, and growing..  
  
"EEK!" She squealed and threw Inuyasha off of her, out of instinct of course.  
  
"Woman! What do you think your doing!?" He got up off of the floor, and shut the alarm off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was scared.. I thought it was Naraku.." Her eyes went downcast just at the thought of Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha noticed quickly and ran over to her. "Its okay, he won't ever get you again..and if he does, I will be the one to kill him." He smiled.  
  
"Now, lets get ready for school." Inuyasha said, looking at her. She just sat there. "Kagome. I'd like it if you get out." He blushed and so did she and she exited the room.  
  
She grabbed her things, and changed into the bathroom, deciding to look like a prep today to be like Inuyasha. She grabbed a yellow abercrombie and fitch T-Shirt that was tight as hell on her whole top, and long dark denim hip hugger jeans. Her stomach was showing VERY much. It was a midriff after all, showing a bit more than a normal one though.  
  
She combed her hair, and checked herself out in the mirror. She applyed her black eye liner, and then some clear sparkly lip gloss. She looked incredibly pretty, and she knew Inuyasha would notice, since it showed her curves right through the fabric. She then put on a charm bracelet on each hand, one bracelet was about love, and another about being lucky.  
  
She brushed her teeth, giving a sparkling smile in the mirror, and applying some silver eye-shadow. Complete!  
  
She walked out of the bathroom with her stuff and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes, went all over her body. "Kagome, you look um, nice today." The only bad thing about that, that he was looking at her breasts the whole time, since well, they stood out very much, along with her butt.  
  
"I would take that as a compliment from Inuyasha." She walked past to him and whispered in his ear, "But next time, when you talk to a girl, look at their face." She grinned and kept walking. Inuyasha stood there, a tremendous blush on his face.  
  
They both walked downstairs, grabbing a waffle. They buttered it and put maple syrup on it, and eat it! They sat down at the table and talked, along with listening to the radio. They were just about to head out the door, when the news came on the radio..  
  
"..Good Morning! Well, today's news is quite interesting. You know that case we talked about with the boy named Naraku? Well, he has escaped, and now is looking for Higurashi, Kagome. If you see him, he is armed and VERY dangrous. We do NOT want you to approch him, just call 911. I repeat, call 911. And as for Kagome, we are very sorry to hear about this, we wish you the best of luck. Now, with the weather it will be high 60 today, lows 40 tonight. Bundle up, its getting colder! And.." Kagome flicked the radio station off.  
  
Kagome stared, and stared, and stared at the wall. She couldn't believe it. He's still out there, and looking for her. She was panicking until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome. I promise.." He kissed her on the neck. "..now lets head off to school. We have things to do." He led her out the door, and holding onto her hand the whole time they were walking to school, that is, until they DID get to school..  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a glass little statue of his dog, since she loved it so much, she was carring it where ever she went now, and they got to first period.  
  
First Period = Hell.  
  
Hell = Kikyou.  
  
Kagome walked in first, thinking Inuyasha wasn't done at his locker. She was terribly mistaken.  
  
"Miroku! Its none of your business! Kagome is just a friend! Nothing more!" Inuyasha said to his perverted friend.  
  
"Thats what you say Inuyasha, but we all know you love Kagome." Miroku said looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what goes on in that brain of his.  
  
Kagome decided to walk down to his locker, and see if he was still there, carrying of course, the glass puppy. She found him and was right behind him when he said, "I do NOT love that wench Kagome!" He screamed at Miroku.  
  
***Shatter***  
  
Miroku's eye's grew wide. He knew Kagome loved Inuyasha, and she had just heard Inuyasha say that.. this wasn't going to end well.  
  
Inuyasha was still looking at Miroku despite the shatter, but when Miroku's eye's went wide, and looked behind him, Inuyasha decided to do the same, not ready for the sight before him.  
  
Kagome stood there tears coming in buckets onto the school floor. "How..how could.. you.. you..tricked me.." She choked out, despite the tears.  
  
"I loved you Inuyasha, I really did.." more tears came. "I thought you were different than the rest.. I thought you didn't hate me.. I thought you loved me too.." The bangs that were covering her eyes now became apparent.  
  
"Inuyasha.. its over, not that anything started, because you've obviously hated me from the start." She looked up and her bangs uncovered her eyes, and Inuyasha's stomach did flips.  
  
They were red, puffy, and glossy. "I'm sorry that I was a burden to you. I'm sorry I stepped in your presence. So, I will make sure, I never step foot in your presence again." She ran away, not knowing where she was running, just anywhere but here.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, looking into the direction Kagome had run off to.  
  
Miroku stood there, watching also. He noticed something he shouldn't have. A dark figure. The dark figure apparently was following Kagome, and Miroku knew it wasn't good, but he wasn't sure if he actually saw it, so he let it go. He turned his attention back to his friend. He was on his knees, picking up the pieces of glass that Kagome had dropped.  
  
It was the glass puppy he had given Kagome. He looked up, but his bangs covered his eyes also. He put all the pieces in his hand, and looked at them. Shattered.  
  
Just like his heart.  
  
Miroku kneeled down next to this friend. "Inuyasha.. I.. I shouldn't have said anything.. I shouldn't have gotten into your business.. this is my fault.." Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Its not yours, its mine. I should have told the truth from the begining, I do care for her Miroku. I still do, and I always will. She will forever have a place in my heart. She has, since the moment I met her.. I wanted her to be my mate, my everything, and now..now.. its over." He let out one tear into the glass fragments.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" A scream echoed into the hallway, through out the school. All the classes stopped. All the teacher's teaching, stopped. Every thing, stopped. Like everything was frozen. Then, the whole school, the teachers, students, everyone ran outside, literally, and came to see a sight, they never thought they would see. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: My Bloody Valentine

Hmm.. I'm going on a trip soon if you haven't read my profile, and since you guys reviewed alot for the last chapter, heres one for ya. I won't have time to do author's notes for the next couple of chapters but when I get back, I'll be sure to update with notes or whatever..  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha and CO. I want to see the 3rd movie.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" A scream echoed into the hallway, through out the school. All the classes stopped. All the teacher's teaching, stopped. Every thing, stopped. Like everything was frozen. Then, the whole school, the teachers, students, everyone ran outside, literally, and came to see a sight, they never thought they would see.  
  
Kagome was an angel. Her wings were bigger than before, her eyes now a light amber and sparkles flying everywhere. Everyone stared in shock, as they realized the man behind her. It was Naraku.  
  
Currently, Kagome had blood , all over her. Her arms were cut, her legs, her cheeks, and her hands. She couldn't move, the pain was too much.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were the last to get outside, when they saw the scene also before them. Her wings were also wrapped together by a tight brown thick rope. Her legs and arms were also binded together, but only free enough she could stand up. When she had screamed Inuyasha, she had not meant it. She knew he would come, but thats it. He wouldn't save her. Not this time.  
  
"Naraku, please, don't hurt them.." Kagome pleaded. "..you can take me, I don't care anymore, I have no purpose here. Just don't hurt them.." She let out tears upon her angelic cheeks.  
  
"How can you say that? Especially after what that boy did to you! How can you NOT want revenge?" Naraku glared at him forcefully.  
  
"Naraku. I'm not like you. When someone hates me, thats okay, but, if I care for them enough, it doesn't matter to me if they hate me or not. I still will do anything for them, even if they won't for me.." Kagome sniffled and looked at everyone. "..everyone. Go back inside, he'll hurt you if you don't do otherwise, GO NOW!" Everyone but Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kikyou went inside.  
  
"I said GO! Why are you guys still here?!" To her amazement, Kikyou and Kouga stood up to Naraku, and bowed down to him.  
  
"Master, did you call us out here?" Kikyou spoke.  
  
"Yes I did, I want you to rid of those three while I take Kagome away." Naraku started disapearing, when Miroku attacked him.  
  
"Kikyou! Kouga! GO!" Naraku screamed. They obeyed and then, they were all fighting. Naraku and Kagome watched from the backround, Kagome letting out more and more tears for her heaven sent friends.  
  
"I will NOT LET YOU HURT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out hitting Kouga out cold, so one down, one to go. Kikyou wouldn't be so easy.  
  
"Kagome can't have you..." Kikyou smirked. "...plus, when I can have a master like Naraku, I have miko powers also." Her outfit changed into a while and red miko robe. Long, and baggy. Bow and arrow's appeared at her side.  
  
"I will never let you live, especially if you want to kill Naraku." Kikyou shot at Inuyasha, but thats not who she was aming for..  
  
Sango was her target and Miroku knew. He did the only thing he could do...  
  
He jumped in front of her.  
  
...  
  
Everything went in slow motion..  
  
...  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed out, fresh tears bursting through her eyes.  
  
"Sango.. I just wanted you to be happy.. to live.. Sango.. I love you.." His eyes closed, his hand clasped around hers.  
  
"No...NO!!!!" Sango screamed, and she was transformed into a demon slayer outfit. "I will not let you get away with this, NEVER!!!" She had her sword at her side, and drove it through Kikyou's stomach.  
  
"I loved him.. and look what YOU DID!" She pulled it out, and slammed it into her arm, cutting it clean off her shoulder.  
  
"I will NEVER forgive you for you bad deeds!" She took one more swing, right down the middle of her body.  
  
Kouga and Kikyou both disapeared into thin air, leaving white sparkles behind.  
  
But, Naraku got lucky. He left right after they were killed. "Miroku.. you'll live, don't worry, I'll give you my power.." She placed both of her hands over his heart and gave him her demon slayer power. She transformed out of her uniform, back to normal, and Miroku awoke.  
  
"Miroku! How could you scare me like that?" She held him close, crying into his chest.  
  
"I'll never leave you, I'd let the whole world know that if I could.." He sat up holding her back.  
  
"Miroku. Sango. Stay here, I'm going to save Kagome on my own."  
  
"What?! You can't take him on by yourself!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Yes I can. I have to do this. For Kagome. To prove to her, I still care for her no matter what I say or what I do, hurting her in the process."  
  
Sango put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "We understand. Go Inuyasha, to the woman you care for." Inuyasha ran to Naraku. To Kagome.  
  
They stayed behind until Sango yelled, "Lets go!" She ran off after him, and when Miroku didn't follow, she explained herself, "We're his friends. We can't let him down." She smiled, and Miroku followed behind.  
  
"Kagome..I'm sorry, I let you down. I didn't protect you when you needed me the most, I failed you.." Inuyasha ran faster and faster, trying to catch up with them. It was close to getting dark now, how fast time could fly..  
  
"Kagome, I will save you, I will do anything for you..I never got to tell you in words, how much I care for you, I never said those simple three words, and now, who knows, I could die saying them to you, instead of saying to them to you plan and simple. No, nothing is ever plain and simple. Thats why they call it life.."  
  
The sun was setting, leaving a blood red sky color in the air. That was a bad omen. Blood would be shed, but he'd make sure it was Naraku's!  
  
Sango and Miroku were sneaking behind him, catching up with his every movement. They couldn't just leave him be, abondon him. He was their best friend, and they'd never let anything bad happen to him! Not over their dead bodies!  
  
The sun had now set, and it was dark, the street lights had turned on, and the sky's lights had turned on as well. The stars shone brightly above Toyko, the moon giving a iridesent glow.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, he had reached the Toyko bridge, where he saw Kagome, tied to the very top of the bridge, hanging by a thick piece of brown rope, by her wrists. Her wings were tied, her hands, and her legs, just like before. Naraku stood there, looking on Inuyasha with a great smirk on his face. He was smiling because of the blood dripping from Kagome's body.  
  
Her legs, her arms, her cheeks, her hands, her neck, her forehead, her waist, her feet, her stomach, and her shoulders were all dripping blood into the raging waters beneath the bridge. The lights were out on the bridge, so they only had natural lights to show their movements.  
  
Every single blood drop that dripped out of Kagome's body, made Inuyasha twist with anger.  
  
"Let me show you, what happens to Kagome when she doesn't wake up from her conciousness when I call her. KAGOME! WAKE UP!" She didn't budge, so Naraku went up to her, behind her back, and sliced it open with a knife.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, a loud scream edmitting from her mouth. Her eyes then clenched together in pain, and let out tears. If that didn't sicken Inuyasha enough, he noticed her wings were turning red from the blood. Her feather's were now tainted.  
  
She looked down to see Inuyasha standing there, he had come to save her. "Inu..yas..ha.." She whispered, her dry throat not allowing much sound.  
  
Inuyasha was for once, pained to hear her voice, it was so low, quiet, and fragile. He knew Naraku wouldn't let her live long, he had to do something, but he didn't know what!  
  
"Inuyasha, join me. We can be a great team together, we can dominate this universe!" Naraku laughed.  
  
"I would never do such a thing with a scum like you.."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well maybe I'll have to use a different technique to get you to see my way.." He held his hand out towards Kagome and shot lightning blasts into her back, feathers falling into the river, washed away or under the water by the heavy, icy water.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed out, looking for any life within her.  
  
She didn't respond. She was knocked unconcious again.  
  
"Will you do it now, Inuyasha?" Naraku snarled.  
  
Miroku and Sango were watching behind the trees that lead to the bridge, they would only come out if needed, not sooner.  
  
Inuyasha had, had it. He couldn't take it anymore...  
  
He let out a loud deep roar, edmitting from his throat, and transformed into the full youkai his blood desired. He lunged at Naraku, no self- control what so ever.  
  
He scraped Naraku's whole side of his body, blood flowing out in buckets. "You low life hanyou! Who do you think you are!?" Naraku's voice screamed out venom.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, the one who will defeat you!" With that said, the battle was on.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Was that a cliffie? I don't know. -_-;; 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Kaze No Kizu

Hm.. I'll be gone the 12/19/03-12/29/03, REMEMBER!  
  
So, of course as you know, that's why I updated today. I may do one more tomorrow, then you gotta wait, or if I get a lot of reviews, DEMANDING to update, THEN I'll update there.  
  
One quick A/N:  
  
Someone asked me why Kagome's wings get tainted when she's around Naraku. Its because blood is on her back, (when he makes the cuts) which leads to her wings being soaked into them.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu.. I own him only as a plushie. ^_~  
  
He scraped Naraku's whole side of his body, blood flowing out in buckets. "You low life hanyou! Who do you think you are!?" Naraku's voice screamed out venom.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, the one who will defeat you!" With that said, the battle was on.  
  
Inuyasha swiped his claws and Naraku's face, and then Naraku got back at him with a strike of lightning. Inuyasha dodged it barely, and went in for another attack, when he felt a sword appear at his side, he took it, pulled it out, and saw a gigantic sword in his hand, but he could still hold it.  
  
He swung at Naraku a few times, hitting him in his stomach and chest. Naraku got in quite a few blows also, towards Inuyasha's arms and chest. They both were now dripping in sweat, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the next move. Inuyasha took it.  
  
He took his sword, and yelled, "THIS IS FOR MIROKU!" He swung the sword, aiming for his heart, but got his leg instead, making him fall to the ground helpless.  
  
"THIS IS FOR SANGO!" He swung it again, down on the ground, cutting open his neck, blood flowing out endlessly.  
  
"This is for everyone you've killed, wounded, and took control OVER!" Inuyasha cut open his hip, leaving even more blood washing out of his body.  
  
Naraku stood up and fire came out of his hands, burning Inuyasha's left cheek, along with his left arm. "Well that was for Kouga then, you bastard of a hanyou!"  
  
Naraku got Inuyasha also very quickly again while he had the chance, "And this one is for Kikyou!" Naraku sent fire out of his palm again, hitting the right side of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.. wind started swirling around and around the two, getting colder and colder by the minute. Inuyasha's hair and body rose up, his eyes now a blood red color, along with purple stripes along the sides of his cheeks where he had been burnt.  
  
He held the sword up high, all the wind that was around them going into the sword, and Inuyasha pulled it down, on top of Naraku, yelling his last words,  
  
"And this.. this is for the one.. I came to rescue, the one I have to protect, the one I care for.." He looked Naraku in the eye, and shouted the last words Naraku would ever hear.. "THIS... THIS IS FOR KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everything once again, was in slow motion.  
  
Inuyasha made the blast onto Naraku's body, shouting, "KAZE NO KIZU!!!"  
  
Light burst out from the sword. The Kaze No Kizu swung down on Naraku, while he took his last breath, saying the words the hanyou didn't want to hear at the moment. "If I'm going to die, I won't die alone!"  
  
He shot thunderbolts up at Kagome's rope, and it broke.  
  
Miroku ran out to Inuyasha, Sango to Kagome, hoping she would catch her, but to no avail.  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the light, now back in normal hanyou form and jumped for Kagome. He couldn't reach her, so he did the only thing that he thought he could do.  
  
He jumped in after her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Miroku and Sango screamed, reaching out for their friend. They missed. Inuyasha and Kagome wee now falling to their doom, all because of one simple mistake the hanyou made. Of not telling the truth about Kagome.  
  
He decided, it was now or never. He knew he was probably going to die, but not Kagome also, so he whispered in her ear, the three words he had never spoke to anyone but his mother.  
  
"Kagome.. I love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, but it didn't help that her body parts were bound together, her body was sore, and bleeding like crazy.  
  
She knew she was going to die. She knew this time, when she met with Naraku she was going to die here. She had that sixth sense her father had when he died. She knew it. So, she decided to take her last breath before hitting the water to tell Inuyasha.. instead of taking a breath that could save her life.  
  
"Inuyasha... I love you too."  
  
They hit the cold water and were pushed under the surface.  
  
Sango called 911 on her cell phone. "HELP! NARAKU IS HERE, TRIED TO KILL KAGOME, AND SHE FELL OFF THE BRIDGE WITH OUR FRIEND INUYASHA! WE'RE AT THE TOKYO BRIDGE. HELP!!!!!!!" Sango's phone died  
  
"Its okay, they said they're on their way." Sango looked over to Miroku and let out all her tears she had been holding into Miroku's chest once again.  
  
"Kagome.. Inuyasha... you guys can't be dead! You can't leave us dammit! We love you! Your our best friends!" Miroku yelled out of frustration, also letting out many tears into Sango's hair.  
  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!" Sango let go of Miroku and yelled over the edge of the bridge. Tears falling into the icy depths.  
  
The police cars, S.W.A.T. teams, ambulances, fire trucks, and the F.B.I. arrived. They saw Naraku was dead, and they congratulated them for doing so. They were only protecting themselves, so they excused Naraku's death from their presence.  
  
"Our two best friends, Inuyasha, the one who killed Naraku, and Kagome, the one Naraku held captive, fell over this bridge, what should we do?!" Sango yelled at the police men.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. We have to either wait till their bodies are spotted, or they wash ashore, we can not go down there. We're very sorry Ma'am."  
  
"No.. this can't be happening! One minute, me and Kagome are in class, talking about guys, and now this happens!? No... NO!!! KAGOME!!!" Sango was throwing a fit about Kagome, as well as Miroku was about Inuyasha.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA! I can't believe you left US! We had it going good, we we're best friends! INUYASHA! YOU BASTARD! Well, I guess I can let you off the hook this time.." Miroku stopped for a breath, "...because love can do crazy things to you. You just wanted to be with Kagome, now you'll get your wish up in heaven.." Miroku let out his silent tears into the water below.  
  
Sango ran into Miroku's arms once again, while everyone questioned them about Naraku, how he died, and Kagome along with Inuyasha.  
  
They explained word for word, and they even brought a video camera to show it to them all on tape. Literally everyone who came was now watching it, and it was nearing the end. Inuyasha had just jumped over the railing to be with Kagome, when everyone heard them profess their love to each other right before they hit the water.  
  
Every single police officer, S.W.A.T. team people, nurses, doctors, fire men, and the F.B.I. people were crying. They let out silent tears, muffled sobs, loud sobs, and waling.  
  
They felt the pain Inuyasha and Kagome had to face, their love ending, how they died. "We will put up signs, campaigns, ad's, newspaper headlines, everything we can do, to search for them. Mark our words, we will DO OUR BEST!" Everyone put their hands in the middle together, "One, Two, Three, FOR INUYASHA AND KAGOME!" They all lifted their hands up in the air, getting ready for what tomorrow would bring them.  
  
They needed to find those two, even in their lives were on the line! This was a special mission, and they WERN'T going to fail it, dammit!  
  
They drove Sango and Miroku back to their houses, explaining to both of their families what had happened. Both of their families had broke down crying, and now, it was time to tell Inuyasha and Kagome's family..  
  
They went to Inuyasha's house first. An older looking Inuyasha answered the door. "Excuse me sir, we would like to talk to you."  
  
The officer stepped in and told him the story. Sesshomaru was shocked, worried, and angry.  
  
Shocked of what he was just told.  
  
Worried for Inuyasha and Kagome's safety.  
  
Angry at Naraku for what he had done.  
  
"Get out of my house RIGHT NOW!" Sesshomaru punched a hole in the wall while the officer stepped out the door. "I hope you feel better, Mr. Sesshomaru." She shut it, and left the full demon to himself.  
  
Now, was the hard part. Kagome's family. This one would be the worst of them all..  
  
The officer knocked on the door, and a little child answered. "Hello! Would you like to speak to my mom?" Souta asked, excited to see what this lady was doing here.  
  
"Yes I would, thank you very much." Kagome's mother stepped towards the door. The officer walked in and said, "I think you better sit down."  
  
Everyone sat down, and listened to the officer tell the story, and show them the tape.  
  
At the end, everyone was crying. Everyone.  
  
"SISTER! INUYASHA!" Souta screamed out, holding his head in his hands and letting his tears flow free.  
  
"Kagome, my daughter.." She also let out many tears. She couldn't believe it, Inuyasha and Kagome had been fine the other night! Now, they were gone, taken away from he family forever.  
  
"I will leave you now to grieve." The officer left and closed the door behind them.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Hm.. I'll be gone the 12/19/03-12/29/03, REMEMBER!  
  
So, of course as you know, that's why I updated today. I may do one more tomorrow, then you gotta wait, or if I get a lot of reviews, DEMANDING to update, THEN I'll update there.  
  
Bye! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A Coma

"I will leave you now to grieve." The officer left and closed the door behind them.  
  
They all took Naraku to the jail, just to proove their story, then burned him, and spread his ashes into the icy depths of the water, where he had taken Inuyasha and Kagome's lives. He didn't deserve to live in peace.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
'Ka..gome..' He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.He was in a little rock place, giving him shelter under some grass.  
  
'Kagome..' His mind was coming back to him now, and he remembered what happened.  
  
Naraku, Kagome, Miroku, Sango..  
  
Himself.  
  
He unbound the rope around Kagome, only, when she wasn't with him, in this world anymore....  
  
She looked like she was dead!  
  
"NO! KAGOME! WHY!? YOU SHOULD HAVE LIVED!" Inuyasha let out his tears, holding his body close to her's.  
  
"I will save you, I promise." With all the power left in him, he picked up Kagome, placed her on his back, and headed towards the hospital.  
  
It was about 3:00 AM. It showed on the news that ran all night long, that Shikon Highschool was closed today because of certain diasters. Namely Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
They also reported about how everything happened, with clips here and there of the action.  
  
They then reported the deaths of the people.  
  
"Dead:  
  
Kikyou - Age 16, Female  
  
Kouga - Age 17, Male  
  
Naraku - Age 19, Male  
  
Kagome - Age 16, Female  
  
Inuyasha - Age 16, Male  
  
Total: 5  
  
Wounded:  
  
Miroku - Age 16, Male  
  
Sango - Age 16, Female  
  
Yura - Age 15, Female  
  
Kanna - Age 15, Female  
  
Kagura - Age 15, Female  
  
(Yes, they were all watching outside when they were wounded.)  
  
Total : 5  
  
All the suspects and/or victims have not yet been published, we will keep you informed."  
  
Kagome's mother turned off the T.V. She then turned out the light, and went to bed with her son Souta, tears staining both of their rough cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha was walking, and he finally had reached the front door, to the lighted up room.  
  
He walked inside into the emergency room, falling as soon as he got there. He stopped the rough fall of Kagome, by letting her fall onto his stomach.  
  
He couldn't take the pain and the tiredness that overwelmed him. He was lost into the darkness.  
  
A nurse walked out of the room, into the emergency room seeing if there were any patients. She had just finished watching the news on T.V. feeling sorry for that couple. ICK! Naraku! Poor Inuyasha and Kagome!  
  
She walked into the room and dropped the glass of coffee she was carrying. 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Unbreak My Heart And The...

Hello! I'm in Japan! Well, I did get the chance to update, so here is your chappie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
A nurse walked out of the room, into the emergency room seeing if there were any patients. She had just finished watching the news on T.V. feeling sorry for that couple and that whole damn Naraku thing. ICK! Poor Inuyasha and Kagome!  
  
She walked into the room and dropped the glass of coffee she was carrying.  
  
"HELP! EMERGENCY! INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE HERE!!!" The whole staff came running up to the emergency room, seeing what the lady said was true.  
  
"Okay, we need to take them into the surgery room, we have to fill up the wounds on this girl's back! As for Inuyasha, take him there too to check for fatal injuries. GO!" They got Kagome and Inuyasha both on stretchers and into the surgery room.  
  
"Okay, so I see Inuyasha needs no help what so ever. He apparently is okay; just keep him in the room so when he wakes up he'll see Kagome. Now, Kagome. We need to fill this gash up on her back. Her arms and other places where she had been cut will heal on their own. Put ace bandages on there! Pronto!" The doctor commanded.  
  
They were now fixing up Kagome, when they plugged her into all these machines to check her heart rate, and all her health conditions.  
  
They were working on her for about three hours, and now, it was 6:00 AM.  
  
"Good job guys, but we have a problem here." The doctor said, resentfully.  
  
"What is it?" The main nurse asked.  
  
"Well she's."  
  
The phone rang at the Higurashi's house. It was the hospital. "Hello. This is Mrs. Faith; I have your daughter and your daughter's boyfriend here with me. I thought you would like to know their alive, except your daughter has a little problem, we'll explain it to you when you get here. Please come as soon as possible. Bring Inuyasha's brother also. He needs to hear it." The nurse hung up.  
  
"Come on Souta! They're alive! We have to go see them!" They rushed out of the house, picked up Sesshomaru, and went to the hospital.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. 'Wait, where is Kagome? That's all I care about!' He got out of his white bed, and strode over to Kagome's.  
  
She was lying there, eyes closed, and breathing softly. All these machines were plugged into her, and Inuyasha saw the nurse come in.  
  
"So, your girlfriend hasn't awoken yet? Its just as we thought." She shook her head sadly.  
  
"What? What's wrong with her!?" Inuyasha screamed at the nurse.  
  
"We will tell you when the rest of your and Kagome's family gets here.." Just that moment, the families walked in.  
  
"Okay, we called you here so we could explain this to you, Kagome, she's in coma."  
  
Everyone's breath caught in his or her throat.  
  
"No, this can't be happening, we finally find her and she's in coma?" Kagome's mother screamed at the nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can not do anything about it, but pray she comes out of it, alive." She felt bad for everyone.  
  
Miroku and Sango also walked in, giving Inuyasha a huge hug, and asking so many questions. Once they were finally answered, and everything was settled, he told them about Kagome's condition.  
  
They took it well, considering they were just happy he and Kagome were alive.  
  
But, the doctor came in and told them horrible news just then.  
  
"I don't think Kagome will awaken. If she doesn't wake in one day, she will die."  
  
Sango and Kagome's Mom fainted.  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru went wide-eyed.  
  
Inuyasha cried, he couldn't take anymore. He didn't care whom or what saw him. Kagome, his one and only love, was dying, and he was helpless to stop it.  
  
"So, If she isn't awake by tonight at 12:00 AM Midnight, she will die." The doctor stated, feeling terrible for being the news bringer.  
  
The whole family, plus all her friends came to visit her that day. Talk to her. Be with her. Tell her their deepest secrets. Even all the people who were her friend's at her old school came. They all knew what was going on, but never thought it would end like this. The day went by fast, and everyone respected the family's last wishes.  
  
It was now 11:30 PM. A half an hour. That's all she had left. Even though everyone loved her very much, had decided to leave the last half an hour to Inuyasha.  
  
So now, here we are. He was on the side of her bed, holding one of her hands in both of his. He was stroking it looking at her once loving, energetic face.  
  
She had to go through so much, all this pain, and then in the end, only to receive death in return. What kind of reward was that?  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, and started to talk.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry it had to end like this!" He let out a muffled yell.  
  
"This time, its up to you to save yourself. Do you want to come back to everyone or not? Stay there or here?" Inuyasha pressed his cheek up against her's. It was ice cold.  
  
"Do you remember you sang me a song, and it had to do with Miracles? Now it's my turn, and I want to sing you a song from the bottom of my heart. I hope you can hear me. I know this song is your favorite one, Sango told me so." He laughed.  
  
"Well, here's your song." He began to sing the first line.  
  
*"Don't leave me in all this pain...  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain...  
  
Come back and bring back my smile...  
  
Come and take these tears away.  
  
I need your arms to hold me now...  
  
The nights are so unkind...  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me..."*  
  
'Kagome. I hope you can hear me. My heart longs for you. Come back..'  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...  
  
And walked out of my life.  
  
Un-cry these tears...  
  
I cried so many nights...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
My heart."*  
  
'Don't walk out of my life Kagome. Stay here forever, with me...'  
  
*"Take back that sad word good-bye...  
  
Bring back the joy to my life...  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears...  
  
Come and kiss that pain away.  
  
I can't forget the day you left...  
  
Time is so unkind...  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me."*  
  
'I'm sorry for every mean thing I ever said or did to you. I didn't mean it..'  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...  
  
And walked out of my life.  
  
Un-cry these tears...  
  
I cried so many nights...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
My heart."*  
  
'I will be crying for the rest of my life if you leave me, I will never get over your death..'  
  
*"Don't leave me in all this pain...  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain...  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me."*  
  
'I wish it was like before, I could just hold you in my arms when you were happy, no worrying about Naraku...'  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...  
  
And walked out of my life.  
  
Un-cry that tears...  
  
I cried so many, many nights...  
  
Un-break my..."*  
  
'You'll be breaking my heart if you leave. You'll be shattering my soul, Kagome. Your my everything...'  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Come back and say you love me...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
Sweet darlin'."*  
  
'Your my sweet darling Kagome, and you always will be.'  
  
*"Without you I just can't go on...  
  
Can't go on...."*  
  
"I Love You."  
  
He used his ultimate fighting move... instead of Kaze No Kizu..  
  
Kaze No Kisu.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Translation:  
  
Kaze No Kisu = Kiss of Wind or Windy Kiss 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Puppy Dog Kisses

.I saw so many reviews, and I couldn't resist. Here is the next chappie.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Translation:  
  
Kaze No Kisu = Kiss of Wind or Windy Kiss  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...  
  
And walked out of my life.  
  
Un-cry that tears...  
  
I cried so many, many nights...  
  
Un-break my..."*  
  
'You'll be breaking my heart if you leave. You'll be shattering my soul, Kagome. Your my everything...'  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Come back and say you love me...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
Sweet darlin'..."*  
  
'Your my sweet darling Kagome, and you always will be.'  
  
*"Without you I just can't go on...  
  
Can't go on...."*  
  
"I Love You."  
  
He used his ultimate fighting move... instead of Kaze No Kizu.  
  
Kaze No Kisu.  
  
He leaned down, and kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers, it turned 12:00 AM Midnight exactly, when color started to return to her skin..  
  
Kagome. It was all for her, that's what he learned when he met her. He must protect her, and hold her tight after battles ceased. But, this time, the chances of the battle being won, was slim to none.  
  
The doctors walked in, seeing it was now 12:01 AM. She wasn't going to awaken, but, when they walked in, a serene scene entranced their souls.  
  
Inuyasha leaning down, kissing Kagome on the lips, tears falling from his eyes, landing onto her cheeks.  
  
Different thoughts ran through his head, 'Why must you always leave me Kagome? Naraku is gone now, so you won't be hurt anymore.. Don't leave me again like you did that one time..' He grabbed her hand and laced it with her own.  
  
**Kagome's Dream**  
  
"INUYASHA! Where are you?" Kagome was walking around in total darkness, trying to feel her way around everything.  
  
"Inuyasha.. please, come help me.. save me.." She curled up into a little ball, sobbing.  
  
Light shone down upon her, and she looked up to see no other, than...her..self?  
  
A figure stepped down from above, it was she! Except, she had someone with her.. someone that looked like Inuyasha! And beside them, were Miroku and Sango, plus a little tiny child, which looked like a fox?  
  
"Who.. are.. you?" Kagome asked, scared.  
  
"Don't be scared, we are your former life souls." The new Kagome said.  
  
"Former life? You mean like, long LONG ago?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, a long time ago, wench." The new Inuyasha added.  
  
"Well you're as arrogant as the one in this time. Does it really matter?" She smirked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, scowling. "Well, for your information, we date back all the way to the Sengoku Jidii. The Warring States Era of Japan."  
  
"Really, well why are you here then?" Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango. It seemed as if they had gotten together too..  
  
**TWACK**  
  
"Houshi, this is NOT the time!" Sango slammed her boomerang over his head.  
  
"Some things NEVER change." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, or was about to say.." Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Sango, "..we're here to help you get back to the other world. You need to be there, or else it will effect all times. You wouldn't have ever been born in any era, and I wouldn't have my Kagome here with me now.." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his era's Kagome. "..I couldn't imagine living without you in my time, and I can imagine how upset I am in your time. You see, we will no matter what time period, fall in love. We're meant to be, so, forever it will stay that way." Inuyasha trailed kisses down his Kagome's neck, while our time period Kagome, just watched.  
  
Then, Inuyasha, licked our time era's Kagome on the cheek. She blushed the biggest shade of red she had EVER in her life.  
  
"Did, you just LICK ME?" Kagome asked, scared for her life now.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
"..." Kagome was speechless.  
  
Then, the Sengoku Jidii Kagome spoke up. "He does that to all his Kagome's, in any time possible. Ignore him. But, I will warn you now, your Inuyasha in your time will do that when you wake up. Feel the licking, against your cheek. The lick that's wet from a doggie's mouth.." That Kagome was trying to get the other Kagome freaked out about it.  
  
She still didn't say anything, and her eyes were about as big as two elephants.  
  
Then she spoke up.. "BUT WHY?"  
  
"Because it shows love for his mate." She spoke simply.  
  
Then, the little fur ball talked. "I wasn't reincarnated in your time, but another. My name is Shippou."  
  
"...how.. CUTE!!!" Kagome ran up and grabbed Shippou, and snuggled up against his fur.  
  
Shippou knew that was coming. "Just asking, but did you meet anyone in your life time yet that was named Kikyou?"  
  
She dropped Shippou. He landed with a soft thud, and Kagome looked down at him. "Yes. I did. I hate her." Her eyes went cold and angry.  
  
"Inuyasha hates her too, in my time. She always hits on him, and he ignores her. Also because in my time, he is this popular preppy boy that everyone wants to date.." she sighed.  
  
"That sounds like my Inuyasha!" The Sengoku Kagome leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"Okay, lets get down to business. Take me back to the other world."  
  
"Fine. But it's not that easy. You need to remember things from the past life to get into the present. That's why we're here to help you." Miroku stated simply.  
  
"Okay, so..help me remember!"  
  
"You got it." Sango said, holding up a hand, then, the darkness faded into light.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, staring at her. "You make me retch."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Listen you... I'm Kagome. I'm not Kikyou. So can't we be a little friendlier? Please?"  
  
"Feh. You think I'm a fool? I don't care who you are! I won't show you any mercy when it's time to take the Shikon Jewel.."  
  
"Well, mercy or no mercy,... if I say "sit"...  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"........"  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it! Really!" Kagome just laughed.  
  
(Episode 2)  
  
**  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Hey! What'd I do?!"  
  
"Just take off your clothes!"  
  
"Beg me to!"  
  
Kaede walked in. "Well, I see you two have gotten over your differences."  
  
"Get off of me! Don't you understand? My body is special!"  
  
"You're all healed..."  
  
(Episode 5)  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha thinks Kagome has died at the hands of Hiten. And when he sees her and Shippou surrounded in blue fire, Myouga the flea tells him that it is the vision of their ghosts, come to say goodbye.  
  
"Inuyasha... thanks for everything."  
  
"Same here... my dad's soul can rest in peace now..." Shippou stated.  
  
"No! Wait! Don't go!!" "Huh?"  
  
" ...uh?!"  
  
"......."  
  
"You're... alive...?"  
  
"Um... what did you mean "don't go"...?"  
  
(Episode 10)  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha, in human form, is badly hurt by the leader of the spider-heads and he and Kagome have to wait until morning for his demon powers to return. Inuyasha has a fever from the spider youkai's poison and Kagome wipes his drenched brow. At her touch, he regains consciousness...  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No........ I've been thinking. Why were you crying for me?"  
  
"Because... I thought you were going to die.."  
  
".......... Your lap... will you lend me your lap?"  
  
"Uh... sure. "  
  
"There... is that better?"  
  
"Yes... You... smell good"  
  
"Huh...?! Wait a minute. You said you hated my scent."  
  
"Well...... I was lying"  
  
(Episode 13)  
  
**  
  
"Kagome... you always ask how we feel... but you... are hurt too."  
  
"Me...? I've got a little bump, that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry... to put you in such danger... "  
  
"From here on out... things will be even more dangerous."  
  
"I guess so, huh?"  
  
"Kagome... aren't you afraid? You barely escaped with your life this time!"  
  
"I'm not afraid! Anyway what does that matter compared to your injur--? "  
  
He grabs her wrist and pulls her into his arms. "Inuyasha...?"  
  
"I... I was afraid..."  
  
"what...?"  
  
"When I thought that you might die... I was afraid..."  
  
(Episode 19)  
  
**  
  
Kagome comes back through the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"I'm so happy!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I was afraid you were dead! You never came to get me!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you never to come back?! I didn't care where you were... I just wanted you to be alive."  
  
"Why?! Why did you..."  
  
"Because!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you!"  
  
"She wanted to see...? ...me...?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?!"  
  
"I was worried about you... you jerk! I fought like hell to get back to you! And you didn't want to see me at all?!"  
  
"Wh...?!"  
  
"Th--That's not what I was saying! Stop crying!"  
  
"I am not crying!"  
  
(Episode 21) 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: The Lick

*******************Please read this author's note. Its REALLY important....*******************  
  
Hmm.. I'm going to quote myself here...  
  
"6. Okay, wow. I can't believe I have 95 reviews. Sorry but like, that's a lot to me. My other story got 84, probably because I sort of rushed it, but, 84 is a lot to me! I can't wait until I break 100. Maybe, MAYBE if you guys love this story so much, I'll get 200, maybe 300! Dude, if I get 300 reviews, then well, uhh.. as soon as I do, I'll put out 5 chapters at once! @_@ Plus, I'll finish it off with an epilogue, and a sequel when the story is done! How's that for some cookies? But I must be dreaming. I don't think I can get 300 reviews. **sniff sniff**. Oh well. I'm thankful anyway! BTW, happy late thanksgiving for the people in America! Or wherever else people celebrate it."  
  
End quote.  
  
**EHEM..**  
  
**Cough Cough.**  
  
**Clears Throat.**  
  
Do you guys remember that statement?  
  
0_o  
  
Okay.. I did NOT think at ALL that I would get this many reviews.. now.. I'm in trouble.. aren't I?  
  
Well.. hmm.. lets see..  
  
How about, you get a chapter a day, for the next five days. I won't put them all out at once, because I won't get as many reviews on them, as I could. So, I'll update every morning, for the next five days, for the five chapters..  
  
'Stupid Baka..' **Bonks myself on the head.**  
  
Well, at least I made you guys happy.. ^_^  
  
And uh, I made another mistake..  
  
"epilogue, and a sequel when the story is done"  
  
...  
  
Okay, the epilogue I WILL do. I was planning to do it anyway, so it doesn't really matter.  
  
Now, the sequel, is another story. I would LOVE to do one, but by the end of the story, I don't know if there will be anything.. to well.. "sequelize"  
  
So, if I still leave you guys a bit hanging, or I think of another plot, I will do one. I only want it to be the best!  
  
So, enough with these authors notes, on with the story, and five chapters for the next five days..  
  
Ugh.. -.-;;  
  
**  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
**  
  
Kagome comes back through the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"I'm so happy!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I was afraid you were dead! You never came to get me!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you never to come back?! I didn't care where you were... I just wanted you to be alive."  
  
"Why?! Why did you..."  
  
"Because!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you!"  
  
"She wanted to see...? ...me...?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?!"  
  
"I was worried about you... you jerk! I fought like hell to get back to you! And you didn't want to see me at all?!"  
  
"Wh...?!"  
  
"Th--That's not what I was saying! Stop crying!"  
  
"I am not crying!"  
  
(Episode 21)  
  
**  
  
"Neither one nor the other..." Inuyasha said, no real meaning behind his words.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Not a demon. But not a human either. No place to belong. So... I thought the only way was to carve out your own place, by force. That's how I survived. And by the time I knew what was happening, I was all alone."  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"That was the only way... I ever knew"  
  
"Inu-Yasha... I... I'm so happy...""  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't know why... but I'm happy."  
  
"Happy?! My misery makes you happy, is that it?!"  
  
"It's the first time... that you've talked to me like this. I wanted to know. What was painful and what was sad. What kind of things you think about."  
  
"That... makes you happy?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I don't want to know only your powerful side."  
  
"Feh. You make it sound like I was a whiner or something."  
  
"But what's the matter with that? Now, you're not alone anymore. "  
  
"She's right... somehow... I've started taking it for granted that she would be there.... This... is where I belong now.... "  
  
(Episode 31)  
  
**  
  
More and more scenes happen, and she looked at them all, totally surprised. My, was she a busy one in the other life!  
  
Then, the dreams faded.  
  
She heard something, she couldn't place her finger on who or what it was, but someone.. was.. singing to her?  
  
'I wish it was like before, I could just hold you in my arms when you were happy, no worrying about Naraku...'  
  
She gasped. She could hear Inuyasha's thoughts! It was Inuyasha singing to her!  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Say you'll love me again...  
  
Undo this hurt you caused...  
  
When you walked out the door...  
  
And walked out of my life.  
  
Un-cry that tears...  
  
I cried so many, many nights...  
  
Un-break my..."*  
  
'You'll be breaking my heart if you leave. You'll be shattering my soul, Kagome. Your my everything...'  
  
"Inuyasha.. I don't WANT to leave you.."  
  
*"Un-break my heart...  
  
Come back and say you love me...  
  
Un-break my heart...  
  
Sweet darlin'..."*  
  
'Your my sweet darling Kagome, and you always will be.'  
  
"As you are to me, Inuyasha."  
  
*"Without you I just can't go on...  
  
Can't go on...."*  
  
"I Love You." He leaned down, and kissed her.  
  
"I Love You Too." Light filled her, and she was swept out of the darkness.  
  
"Our job is done." They all disappeared, leaving golden sparkles behind.  
  
** Real World **  
  
He broke the kiss, and looked at her face. She was going to die, he couldn't do anything about it. "K..ag..ome." He choked out, sobs racking his body, tears falling freely now. He didn't care who saw him. He just wanted his Kagome back.  
  
He gripped her hand tighter within his own, when a doctor put a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Kagome, she needs to be free." He spoke, tension in the air.  
  
"No.. she will awaken! I know she will!" Inuyasha turned to look at the doctor, showing all emotions in his eyes.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to say myself, but she won't, look at her." They glanced over at her. If they would have looked a second longer, they would have seen a crystal drop fall down Kagome's cheek...  
  
"She will awaken! I can feel it, she will!" He stood up, still holding onto her hand. "I won't let you kill her. EVER. If my brother finds out about this stupid thing, then he will make you loose your job for SURE!" He yelled in the doctors face.  
  
"SIR! Don't make me call security! She NEEDS to be put down to rest!"  
  
He finally let go of Kagome's hands, but only to get into a fighting stance. "Look. If you want to put her down, you get through me first. And those damn guards, I can KILL in a flash. Do you want to see my Hanyou strength? I think NOT!" He growled, from deep within his throat.  
  
The doctor stepped back. He knew that this boy wasn't lying. He knew they always protected their mates. And he had not doubt in his mind that Inuyasha probably WOULD end up killing him.  
  
"Fine. You have until sunrise." The doctor shut the door behind him.  
  
He looked over at the clock next to him. 4:45 AM.  
  
He had an hour. Shit.  
  
"Come on Kagome. You have to wake up within an hour. Or else their going to put you down to your doom! Kagome please! Live for ME!" Tears once again, made their way down Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
"Kagome.. don't leave me. I love you so much. I know I never told you that before, but you knew it, didn't you? I just told you a couple of hours when I kissed you.. but that was the first time, I ever REALLY told ANYONE I loved them. Maybe once or twice to my mom.."  
  
He gently placed his hand on Kagome's cheek, when he felt something wet, come in contact with his hand.  
  
"A.. tear..?" His head jerked to Kagome's face, where color was coming to it, very fast. She went from pale to tan in a matter of 30 seconds.  
  
"KAGOME! YOUR WAKING UP!" Inuyasha exclaimed joyfully.  
  
Her whole body regained color, and her breathing evened out, almost to the point of waking up!  
  
Her face twitched a couple of times, as did her body, then her eyes flooded open. Then, this is when, a rough, wet, something came in contact with her cheek.  
  
...  
  
It was indeed his tongue.  
  
On her cheek.  
  
The Puppy Dog Kiss.  
  
T. H. E. L. I. C. K. !.  
  
...  
  
Before she knew it, she was bursting out laughing, holding her sides, and tears coming to her eyes for laughing so hard.  
  
If this wasn't a serious situation, Inuyasha would have probably laughed too, but he was so grateful Kagome was just alive, he could care less, and held her tightly to his body.  
  
"KAGOME! I almost lost you for the second time! Don't ever do that AGAIN!" He squeezed her tighter.  
  
Golden light filled her, and she was now healed due to her angel powers. She smiled at him, and started laughing again. "You liked that lick, now didn't you little Inu?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "I did."  
  
"Why is it, I am always the one getting hurt? What about you? You need to get hurt sometime too.." She looked up at him, a drew a sly smirk upon her face.  
  
"I'm not as dim-witted and clumsy as you are. But hey, if something happens again.. (AN: It will baby. I'm the author, and I intend to drag this story out with a whole bunch of plot holes..).... then I'll take the heat for you." He returned the smirk.  
  
She reconsidered. "Well.. maybe not.. I like being the damsel in distress. Then I can have my prince charming come save me.." She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
He returned the kiss of course, missing the real feeling of having her warm, soft, moist lips against his. She was the first to pull away and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He knew she loved him, but, love was such a strong word. It meant giving your heart away, doing anything in life for that person. Love. So much pain it could bring also. It still was worth while in the end if you've had your share of its purity.  
  
"And I love you." He would do anything to show his love for her. He would be her mate soon..  
  
"Well, well, well. Mr. Inuyasha. It looks like you were right about her waking up, but I'd REALLY prefer you didn't molest my patients." The doctor appeared behind Inuyasha, smiling at him.  
  
"...." He turned a bright red and went over to the doctor. "Take care of her, I'm going to get my friends.. and if you don't, its your life." He walked out.  
  
The doctor went over to Kagome, "My my, you have a nice protector now don't you?" He smiled.  
  
"I do, I thank God everyday for it.." She went into a deep slumber, and to be woken up later by her friends, and her Inuyasha..  
  
*End Chapter*  
  
Next five days.. next five days.. next five days.. next five days..  
  
0_o  
  
Cyah..  
  
Tomorrow.. -.- 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: The Dance Notifica...

Ah, the chappie a day for the next four days..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
**  
  
"I love you."  
  
He knew she loved him, but, love was such a strong word. It meant giving your heart away, doing anything in life for that person. Love. So much pain it could bring also. It still was worth while in the end if you've had your share of its purity.  
  
"And I love you." He would do anything to show his love for her. He would be her mate soon..  
  
"Well, well, well. Mr. Inuyasha. It looks like you were right about her waking up, but I'd REALLY prefer you didn't molest my patients." The doctor appeared behind Inuyasha, smiling at him.  
  
"...." He turned a bright red and went over to the doctor. "Take care of her, I'm going to get my friends.. and if you don't, its your life." He walked out.  
  
The doctor went over to Kagome, "My my, you have a nice protector now don't you?" He smiled.  
  
"I do, I thank God everyday for it.." She went into a deep slumber, and to be woken up later by her friends, and her Inuyasha..  
  
*Two Hours Later..*  
  
Kagome's room slammed open, and Miroku along with Sango ran into the room, waking her up of course. Sango embraced Kagome, in a long hug, along with Miroku.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango cried tears of happy-ness.  
  
"S-Sango.. I just got over dying.. I don't need to suffocate.." Kagome tried to smile through the bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh, sorry.." Sango pulled away, and then, the same thing happened, AGAIN..  
  
"KAGOME!" Now Miroku was the one bone-crushing her, "I missed you! What do you think Inuyasha would have done without you?"  
  
"Who knows, have a party I suppose.." She stifled a laugh.  
  
Now, Inuyasha heard that, looked over at her, and looked down in defeat. "You really think of me like that, Kagome?" He said her name with such gentleness, and care..  
  
Miroku let go of Kagome and let her see Inuyasha. He looked terrible after watching her all night, and his eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Inuyasha.. I was joking, I could never think lowly of you.." Kagome smiled, a soft smile.  
  
That smile made his insides melt with pure joy on the inside. "Alright, just didn't want to be what the Great Kagome expected him to be."  
  
"Oh Kagome! I forgot! We wanted to tell you, we're having the beginning of the year party dance sort of thing, I want you to come with us!" Sango squealed.  
  
Kagome, feeling better due to her angel powers, plus this new news, sat up, and squealed with her. "I WANNA GO!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha just stood dumbfounded, to find the girls.. umm.. 'squealing'.. damn pigs.  
  
"Okay! But there are two catches! And you can't scream at me for them.." Sango braced herself.  
  
"Sure, what?" Kagome knew she could handle it!  
  
"Well, you have to go with someone, like your boyfriend.. and umm.. the second catch.. umm.. Kikyousomehowgotreincarnatedintohernormalformandsheisattendingthepartytooand IknowshewillhitonInuyasha..." She smiled.  
  
Kagome sat there, "Okay, I got the first part, now what?"  
  
Sango took a deep breath. "Kikyou somehow got reincarnated into her normal form and she is attending the party too andIknowshewillhitonInuyasha."  
  
"I still didn't hear the last part, Sango.." Kagome took a deep breath. If this had to do with Kikyou, it wasn't good.  
  
"Fine fine.. and I know she will hit on Inuyasha." Sango closed her eyes and braced herself for Kagome's scream. And oh boy, she didn't wait for nothing...  
  
"WHAT???!!!!!!" The whole entire hospital must have heard her, because everything became quiet, but the machines that were running throughout the building.  
  
"Um.. heh, yeah..." Miroku backed away, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"But, we can help you! We can keep you out of her site, and let her be so jealous that you have Inuyasha!" Sango tried to clam down the mad Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.." Kagome clamed down a bit now, "Okay, well, someone here check me out, I want to go home." She meant, 'check out' as in, get me out of here, but Miroku, took it the wrong way.  
  
"Whatever you say, Miss. Kagome.." He leaned in centimeters from her face, and looked hungrily down at her chest..  
  
"..Miroku.." She had a tone in her voice no one ever would want to hear.  
  
"Yes, Kagome..?" He was scared for his life now..  
  
"Ten seconds."  
  
"Gotcha." He ran out of the room like a tornado, signing her out, and coming back for everyone.  
  
Everyone went out into the parking lot. Not everyone would fit in that small car Inuyasha brought, "Okay, we're going to have to squish." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright.. who's driving?" Sango pointed out, smiling like crazy..  
  
"NOT YOU!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time, Kagome not knowing what they were getting at, when Sango started to pout.  
  
"Fine fine, drive.." Miroku said, letting her off..  
  
"ITS MY CAR!"  
  
"SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"ITS MY LIFE IN DANGER!"  
  
"Its my life, its now or never.. I ain't going to' live forever.." Kagome began singing, waiting for them to finish arguing. Miroku won, Sango was, driving now..  
  
Sango hopped up into the front seat, Miroku in the passenger seat, and Kagome and Inuyasha crammed in the back. Kagome was still curious as why to Sango couldn't drive, she seemed like a good driver..  
  
'I wish I knew why..'  
  
You know the good irony of that sentence.. 'Be careful what you wish for..' well, Kagome was about to learn it..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango had ran through ten red lights, and was speeding at an incredible 90 miles per hour.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, were acting like it was normal.. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha so tight that he thought his stomach was going to pop..  
  
She skidded onto the curbs, and ran over some cat back there.. O WELL!  
  
"Hehe!! This is fun!!!" Sango smiled, and yelled joyfully.  
  
"Umm, Sango.. no offence, but, are you on crack?" Kagome asked, expecting her to say, 'Yeah, why?'  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason at all.." Kagome sighed, just then, the car just jumped like 50 feet in the air. Miroku clamped into his seat for dear life, and Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's lap, holding onto him for all he was worth. Inuyasha, still, acted like it was nothing at all, and pat her back to assure her it was okay.  
  
The car landed right in front of Kagome's steps. Kagome unlocked the door, and ran for her life inside.  
  
"Told you I could get her to jump into Inuyasha's lap. I want my money." Sango said, looking over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and handed her a ten dollar bill.  
  
Then she went over to Inuyasha and held out her hand. "You too buddy. I told you I could get her scared from the start.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and handed her a ten dollar bill, "Now, I'm twenty dollars, richer!" She made a peace sign.  
  
"O..kay.." Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
*End Chapter*  
  
Nothing much happened here, and nothing much will happen in the next chapter. But remember..  
  
"The calm right before the storm."  
  
....  
  
Now, what could THAT mean?  
  
.... 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Dance Preperations

It's a chappie frenzy, dammit! Ah.. here I go again.. -.-  
  
Wait, I need someone to help me here.. I REALLY need help. Okay, the first person to review and tell me the answer to my question, gets the next chappie in their inbox to read quicker. Okay, my questions..  
  
1. How do you do bold letters?  
  
2. How do you do italic letters?  
  
3. How do you do the big spacings in-between the paragraphs?  
  
Okay, if you know the answer, and your the first person to answer, you get the next chappie. Be sure to leave your review with your email in it, so I can email it to you. It will come from ryoko05017@comcast.net.  
  
Please..HELP ME!  
  
Even if you know only one answer, it still will be nice if you tell me..  
  
On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
**  
  
"Told you I could get her to jump into Inuyasha's lap. I want my money." Sango said, looking over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and handed her a ten-dollar bill.  
  
Then she went over to Inuyasha and held out her hand. "You too buddy. I told you I could get her scared from the start.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and handed her a ten-dollar bill, "Now, I'm twenty dollars, richer!" She made a peace sign.  
  
"O..kay.." Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Ya know, that dance IS tonight.. I guess I should have told her that.." Sango muttered.. "I KNOW!" She smiled now.  
  
"Okay, Miroku and Inuyasha, go get dressed for the party and come back here. I gave some of my stuff to Kagome the other day to keep over there just incase I slept over, and party stuff, so I have everything. I will help her get ready, and I want you guys to get ready as I said. Be back in about three hours, giving us an hour to get there, and a whole night of shitload FUN!" Sango smiled, out of breath.  
  
"Alright, be back in three!" They left, headed off to Inuyasha's house. Miroku had done the same thing Sango had done, so they were all set!  
  
Sango ran up into Kagome's room, as she was kissing her floor, happy to be in the ground again. "Alright, no time for that, we have to get ready for the party!"  
  
"Okay, just letting you know, everyone went out, no ones home right now."  
  
"Thats okay, now we need to get ready!"  
  
"Fine fine, now, what should I wear?" She opened her closet, and out came clothes, pilling up and up and up..  
  
"...umm.. you go, straighten your hair.. and I'll try to find something for you.." She smiled, looking at the mess.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Sango sifted throughout all the clothes, looking at everything with ease, seeing what she should, and shouldn't wear..  
  
She finally came upon something, which she thought was PERFECT! A tight, tight, TIGHT hot pink shirt, a midriff, with white letters going across the top saying, 'Cutie'. She found denim jean pants with a chain belt that hung down on the side, yes. This would be good!  
  
Sango grabbed her clothes. Her shirt was a tight, tight TIGHT purple shirt, a midriff, with pink letters going across the top saying, 'Puppy Dog Kisses' and a picture of a little puppy standing by the words. Her pants were dark pink baggy ones, with little chains hanging off the side, and no belt. Sango's hair was naturally straight, and she loved it! She put on her outfit, and put her hair down.  
  
She knocked on Kagome's door, and when she opened it, her hair looked beautiful! Kagome put on the outfit, thanked Sango, and then, they both went onto makeup!  
  
**Miroku and Inuyasha**  
  
"Well, well, well, my friend. I meet your closet again. I can't believe you never CLEAN this thing!" Miroku muttered, looking through Inuyasha's clothes.  
  
Inuyasha finally got dressed in a tight red shirt; it showed off all his muscles, making him look very sexy. Black baggy pants also, except his had chains and strings hanging off.  
  
Miroku also wore almost the same thing, except his shirt was a navy blue with baggy navy blue pants. They all had decided they would wear tight shirts, with baggy pants. It would be their style! Except Kagome, she had told them earlier she wanted jeans.  
  
They both went into the bathroom and combed their hair, putting on cologne, 'Kira'. Man, that stuff smelt good. (Yes, that is an actually thing. It smells soooo nice on guys. Girls with boyfriends, please, buy it for them, you won't be disappointed!)  
  
They both gave a smile into their mirrors, then to each other, and walked out, looking sexy enough to make any girl drop. They went into the car, and drove off to Kagome's.  
  
**Sango and Kagome**  
  
They were putting on black eyeliner, and sparkles all over their arms and face. They put on clear lip-gloss, but it was very shiny!  
  
They topped it off with a silver eye shadow, and some mascara. Now, they both looked really hott. They didn't want perfume, only because they would be TOO much like preps, but they still thought they looked nice.  
  
They both put on their shoes, and waited downstairs, for their people!  
  
**End Chapter**  
  
Not much happened in this chapter but remember what I said..,  
  
"The calm before the storm."  
  
(Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge..)  
  
And Twin Kats - Sorry if thats the wrong quote thing, but its suits this well.! ^_^ Thanks for letting me know though, I can use that for future references sometime.. or something.. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: The Dance

Chappies, chappies, chappies... **sings that 600 times**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
*****If your reading this author's note, then you know, at the end of this chappie, is a VERY nice surprise for all you hard-core Inuyasha fans out there..^_^*****  
  
**  
  
**Sango and Kagome**  
  
They were putting on black eyeliner, and sparkles all over their arms and face. They put on clear lip-gloss, but it was very shiny!  
  
They topped it off with a silver eye shadow, and some mascara. Now, they both looked really hott. They didn't want perfume, only because they would be TOO much like preps, but they still thought they looked nice.  
  
They both put on their shoes, and waited downstairs, for their people!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha arrived at the front door, extending their hands out to both of their companions.  
  
"My dear, Sango, you look lovely.." Miroku took her hand and kissed it. He dragged her out to the car.  
  
"Look at those two, they were born to be together." Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Yeah.. you look great tonight, Inuyasha.." She put her arms around his neck.  
  
"So do you, Kagome.." He wrapped his arms around her waist, when Kagome pulled away.  
  
"Save it for the dance!" She grabbed his hand, and walked out to the car.  
  
This, was going to be one hell of a night!  
  
They drove to the dance, and when they got there, it was a BIG building, and lots of people were dancing, singing, and talking..  
  
When Kagome noticed something, and couldn't keep her eyes off of it for one minute.. "DDR!!!"  
  
She shouldn't have done that, because she never knew Miroku was such a fanatic..  
  
"Did..you..j..ust..say..D..D..R!????"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sighed. "Boy, are we in trouble.."  
  
Miroku and Kagome ran up to the DDR game, and started...  
  
*Wake up (wake up)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
  
(Hide the scars to fade away the shake)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable*  
  
Miroku made the moves perfectly, as did Kagome. But Kagome had time to do a couple extra steps, so she did, which made the crowd around them going!  
  
*(You wanted to)  
  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
  
(You wanted to)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
  
(You wanted to)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
  
(You wanted to)*  
  
This time it was Miroku to do the showing off. He threw off his shirt, to show, just how hot he was doing this.. the girls cheered, Sango, sending catcall's to him.  
  
*I don't think you trust, in, my,  
  
Self-righteous suicide,  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die*  
  
Kagome was doing tricks here and there, but Kikyou stepped up into the crowd, which made her go even more. She WAS going to win this! Not to win against Miroku, just to show Kikyou she was better than her. Damned slut!  
  
*Wake up (wake up)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable*  
  
Now, Kagome had an idea, she would show how, 'hott' she was too, by sending out some 'looks' to people. Also, so many moves she used, made it look like her body, was theirs to have and to hold.  
  
*(You wanted to)  
  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
  
(You wanted to)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
  
(You wanted to)  
  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
  
(You wanted to)*  
  
The girls were cheering Miroku on, while the guys were lusting over Kagome's body. Man, this was going to be a close call. Who would win?  
  
*I don't think you trust in my  
  
Self-righteous suicide,  
  
I cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self-righteous suicide,  
  
I cry, when angels deserve to die*  
  
Now, it was time for them to do slow moves because of the fact it was getting to a (sort of) slow part in the song. Kagome took this time to run her hands down her body, giving very very good intentions to whoever wanted her.  
  
*Father (father)  
  
Father (father)  
  
Father (father)  
  
Father (aaahh)  
  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
  
Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?  
  
In your eyes, forsaken me  
  
In your thoughts, forsaken me  
  
In your heart, forsaken me*  
  
Miroku ran his hands through his hair, and whipped his head back, giving the girls what they wanted, not to mention the extra added bouncing of his legs..  
  
*Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self-righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die*  
  
The song ended, and Miroku put his shirt back on, sweat covering both of their bodies. They waited for their scores, and, the winner is..  
  
Kagome!  
  
The whole crowd that gathered around them, (all the people that were there actually) cheered, and they both went back to Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
The DJ started putting on some songs in the background, while everyone talked, danced, and got something to eat.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, Miroku, you both did great!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, no hard feelings on winning, and can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Kagome asked Miroku pointing out.  
  
"Alright, be right back guys!" Miroku went off with Kagome.  
  
"The reason I really was like this, how I won, was because I saw Kikyou.." Her eyes turned into slits.  
  
"Oh okay, I understand now. But what should we do when she goes up to Inuyasha? Should we help him, or leave him on his own?"  
  
"His own. Because, he had to choose, to be with her like he was before I came, or with me. Sango told me all about them, they used to go out, then Inuyasha started hating her because she didn't like you. So, its a test." She finished.  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. I know he'll choose you." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder kindly.  
  
"We have to wait and see! You can tell Sango about this conversation, but tell her not to saying anything to Inuyasha, okay?" They were walking back out into the dance.  
  
"Okay." He went over to Sango, and she watched him tell her. She nodded her head, and went over to Kagome. "Don't worry girl. He'll choose you. He may be a block-head, but he's not THAT dumb."  
  
Inuyasha this whole time had gone over and talked to his old friends, when one of them suggested, "Hey, you know, you can sing karaoke here! Why don't you go try it?"  
  
"Alright, hmm.. let me think what I should sing first though.." He pondered, and finally came up with a perfect song!  
  
"Okay! I'm going up!" Inuyasha went up to the DJ and told him he wanted to sing, and he got his wish. He took the microphone, when all the music stopped.  
  
"Hey, everyone. Tonight, I will sing a quick song and dedicated to my best friend in the entire universe.. she knows who she is." He winked to the crowd and he began singing..  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
There, something happens.  
  
The next chapter.. is where something happens, BIG time..!!  
  
***  
  
SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!! SPECIAL!!  
  
Okay, I have a special for you guys..  
  
Due to high/popular demand, I give you, the summary to Inuyasha Movie 3: Tenka Hadou No Ken!  
  
Now, before I go on, I do not own this full summary. I own half. I wrote some, and the other's have been gathered up with other info. from websites.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own all this summary, and I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, if any.  
  
Here we go!  
  
***  
  
It began abruptly, without any trailers or promotional footage like expected. People there would already be hard-core otaku, so need to promote Inuyasha any further I suppose.  
  
Movie begins with view of a beach, Sesshomaru and his father are present. Father gives a piece of advice to Sesshomaru that will become important at the end of the movie. Father morphs into the same sort of gigantic wolf Sesshomaru turned into very early in the series (ep 5).  
  
Father runs of to join Inuyasha's mother. She's at a nobleman's castle. We see her in the throes of child-birth while Father arrives at the castle gates. He defeats the nobleman's soldiers, and soon after the nobleman (who was very distraught that Momma was giving birth) in a one-on-one duel.  
  
He gets to where Momma has given birth to an adorable Inuyasha! However, the nobleman had given instructions to set the castle (Japanese main palace building, not the donjon - stone tower - part) alight during the battle outside, so they must rush out of the building ASAP. We last see Father fighting with the nobleman, who has followed Father in, as the castle collapses on them. Momma and Inuyasha baby get away.  
  
At that point the prologue ends, and the movie proper begins.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are in present-day, Inuyasha waiting while Kagome attends school.  
  
Something Bad(TM) awakens, friendly spirit explains to Kagome and Inuyasha what is going on. We get to see demon Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha returns to feudal era, in his induced (by the Bad Thing) demon state, he has to be stopped from raping a city by Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru, who is far away, becomes aware that something is wrong, and it involves his Father's sword.  
  
Kagome returns to feudal era (this is a montage scene with several pieces of information being given, nicely done). The reunited group goes after Inuyasha, who has run away.  
  
Inuyasha(still fighting with demon side) and Sesshomaru meet, and do battle. The fight scene is very well done, in comparison to the TV show's standard battles. It's almost like a ballet scene at one point.  
  
Movie continues, skip several more plot points, Inuyasha defeats the possession of the Bad Thing, which then possesses the the remains of the nobleman from the beginning of the movie. It also returned to the grave of Father, as seen in ep 5 (or so) of the series, and takes the severed arm of Sesshomaru, which Inuyasha had chopped off. We get to see a movie quality rendition of that scene also. Sesshomaru's severed arm takes the place of the arm the nobleman had lost in his battle with Father.  
  
Kagome and Co. had been after Inuyasha for most of this time, Rin and Jaken had been near Sesshomaru. Skipping ahead, everyone comes together at the nobleman's new castle, Rin and Kagome are captured, Sesshomaru remembers his Father's advice from beginning of movie, and how that relates to Rin at the present time.  
  
Battle scenes, awesome animation, nobleman is defeated. I have a big blank spot in my mind of what happens after this and before the credits begin...  
  
Credits are reminiscent of Movie 1's credits, and after they end we see a small scene of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
In a sweet, quiet voice, Kagome tells Inuyasha to close his eyes. Inuyasha thinks he's about to get a kiss.... but instead, gets another rosary around his neck. Inuyasha is annoyed, but doesn't seem to mind too much.  
  
Movie over!  
  
**  
  
Ta-Daa! A little long, but hey, that's what people wanted..  
  
Now, you guys can wait for the movie to come out, right?  
  
...I can't. Only because I want to see the last scene.. ^_^  
  
Ja! 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Blurry

Uh oh.. Kikyou enters in this chapter.. this won't end well..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I think this is the last 'chappie a day' frenzy, so now you gotta start reviewing again to get me to update, haha! ^_^  
  
**  
  
I also, recommend right now, you download the song, 'Blurry' by Puddle Of Mudd  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha this whole time had gone over and talked to his old friends, when one of them suggested, "Hey, you know, you can sing karaoke here! Why don't you go try it?"  
  
"Alright, hmm.. let me think what I should sing first though.." He pondered, and finally came up with a perfect song!  
  
"Okay! I'm going up!" Inuyasha went up to the DJ and told him he wanted to sing, and he got his wish. He took the microphone, when all the music stopped.  
  
"Hey, everyone. Tonight, I will sing a quick song and dedicated to my best friend in the entire universe.. she knows who she is." He winked to the crowd and he began singing..  
  
*"Everything's so blurry...  
  
And everyone's so fake...  
  
And everybody's empty...  
  
And everything is so messed up...  
  
Pre-occupied without you...  
  
I cannot live at all...  
  
My whole world surrounds you...  
  
I stumble then I crawl."*  
  
Kagome stood, one of the first people in the crowd, listening to his beautiful voice echoing through the microphone. He'd sing all this, just for her. God, did she love him..  
  
*"You could be my someone...  
  
You could be my scene...  
  
You know that I'll protect you...  
  
From all of the obscene.  
  
I wonder what you're doing...  
  
Imagine where you are...  
  
There's oceans in between us...  
  
But that's not very far."*  
  
She knew he would always protect her, he had told her so. She would be doing some singing later tonight also for him! Now.. what song..  
  
*"Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it in my face...  
  
This pain you gave to me...  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it my face..."*  
  
"The pain of love, in the good way.." Inuyasha said, before the next line came up.  
  
*"Everyone is changing...  
  
There's no one left that's real...  
  
So make up your ending...  
  
And let me know just how you feel...  
  
'Cause I am lost without you...  
  
I cannot live at all...  
  
My whole world surrounds you...  
  
I stumble then I crawl..."*  
  
Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes, she was so happy. He was practically declaring his love for her, in front of more than one thousand people! Literally!  
  
*"You could be my someone...  
  
You could be my scene...  
  
You know that I will save you...  
  
From all of the unclean...  
  
I wonder what you're doing...  
  
I wonder where you are...  
  
There's oceans in between us...  
  
But that's not very far..."*  
  
So many people were watching this, and so many envious of whomever he was singing to. Kikyou and her group came out, and decided to watch this. "Perfect.." Kikyou smirked.  
  
*"Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it in my face...  
  
This pain you gave to me...  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it my face..."*  
  
Kikyou had a master plan. She would make sure that Higurashi girl would get what was coming to her. She would get it all right.. and Kikyou's friends were going to help, how thoughtful of them.  
  
*"Nobody told me what you thought...  
  
Nobody told me what to say...  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn...  
  
Told you when to runaway...  
  
Nobody told you where to hide...  
  
Nobody told you what to say...  
  
Everyone showed you where to turn...  
  
Showed you when to runaway..."*  
  
Kikyou's friends went over to Kagome, and started talking to her. "Kagome, can you come here for a second? Kikyou is being such a bitch. We want to get away from her."  
  
Kagome, believing them, went with them.  
  
First part, succession. Get the girl away from Inuyasha. Now, it was up to Kikyou. Inuyasha continued singing, not noticing Kagome was gone, and he could barely make out anyone within the crowd.  
  
*"Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it in my face...  
  
This pain you gave to me...  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Can you take it all away..?  
  
Well ya shoved it my face..."*  
  
"Kagome, oh my God. She's so unbearable these days! I don't know how we put up with her.." Kagura rambled on, making sure Kagome would stay with them, not go anywhere near Inuyasha. They were currently in the girl's bathroom.  
  
Kanna was told to let her go in about two mins. so she could see Inuyasha's new.. Girlfriend. She told the guys without Kagome hearing, so they continued on, glancing at Yura's watch.  
  
*"This pain you give to me...  
  
You take it all...  
  
You take it all away...  
  
Explain again to me...  
  
You take it all away...  
  
Explain again to me...  
  
Take it all away..."*  
  
Inuyasha was finishing up his song, with the last line, holding it out, so he could get the message across to Kagome, that he loved her very much..  
  
*"Explain again..."*  
  
The song ended, and everyone there was quiet. Then, all at once, everyone cheered, hooted, whistled, yelled, and clapped. He bowed, and looked down, thinking Kagome was there, but.. it was..  
  
"Kikyou.."  
  
She climbed up on the little stage thing Inuyasha was on and hugged him around the neck. "Well, Inuyasha, thank you for declaring your love for me to all these people.." Inuyasha was still holding the microphone so everyone heard and "awww"ed.  
  
Sango and Miroku did not.  
  
"HEY! KIKYOU! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OFF THE STAGE!" Sango screamed very loudly.  
  
"No, he's mine.. and I'll prove it to ALL of you!" She leaned up, and kissed him, straight away on the lips.  
  
**  
  
Yura's watch went off. "Okay, Kags, nice talking to you.. but we gotta run now, bye!" They all left, and Kagome followed out after them, seeing.. the scene.. on stage.  
  
Everyone in that room was quiet, watching the scene on stage, when Kagome walked out. She was in the back, but since it was so quiet, and this part of the building was echoic, everyone heard her whisper his name, into the room..  
  
"Inu..yasha.."  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at her. Literally. Even Kikyou and Inuyasha. Everyone but Kikyou and her gang were wide eyed. Inuyasha was staring, right at her. Making it look like he was staring through her soul.  
  
"Ka..gome.."  
  
*End Chapter*  
  
Ah yes, the storm is the next chapter. Dirty Dancing is next too.. w00t!!!  
  
This is the end of the chappie a day frenzy... FINALLY! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Sermon

Hello! I know I shouldn't be updating already, but tomarrow I'm stuck going back to school, so here is a little present for all you people who also have to do the same thing.  
  
Now. Download Sermon by Drowning Pool to get into the feeling of later this chapter. You must download the song to get full potential!  
  
**  
  
"HEY! KIKYOU! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OFF THE STAGE!" Sango screamed very loudly.  
  
"No, he's mine.. and I'll prove it to ALL of you!" She leaned up, and kissed him, straight away on the lips.  
  
**  
  
Yura's watch went off. "Okay, Kags, nice talking to you.. but we gotta run now, bye!" They all left, and Kagome followed out after them, seeing.. the scene.. on stage.  
  
Everyone in that room was quiet, watching the scene on stage, when Kagome walked out. She was in the back, but since it was so quiet, and this part of the building was echoy, everyone heard her whisper his name, into the room..  
  
"Inu..yasha.."  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at her. Literally. Even Kikyou and Inuyasha. Everyone but Kikyou and her gang were wide eyed. Inuyasha, was staring, right at her. Making it look like he was staring through her soul.  
  
"Ka..gome.."  
  
She stood there, looking at him up on stage, Kikyou's arms around him, and him looking at her with a look.. she saw it as, pity.  
  
Had he played her? He did it well.. but why.. they were..so good together..  
  
She still stood there, frozen on the spot, tears dripping from her eyes. "Inuyasha.. be happy, with Kikyou. I wish you well." She put on a smile, but it wasn't helping she was still crying.  
  
"I want to sing a song also." Everyone was still looking at her. The DJ got down, and handed her a portable microphone, so she could sing from all the way over there. Everyone was watching as she began to sing. Now, rememeber, she is an angel. Angel's voice entrances others, they think its wonderful. She began her song, but before she did, she made a quick note to everyone.  
  
"This just describes how people feel, about being heartbroken. It could relate to it anyway. Its not EXACTLY for the heartbroken." She then began.  
  
*"Where was God when I needed a friend...  
  
Where was God when I came to an end...  
  
Where was God when I lost my mind...  
  
Where was God when I couldn't find..."*  
  
Her heart was shattering everytime she said another word to that song. She couldn't believe it.. Kikyou and Inuyasha.. she should have seen it coming! She'd been only here for what, a week or two, and she expects Inuyasha to love her over Kikyou, who he's known for over two years? Yeah right, Kagome..  
  
*"Don't want to be up or down...  
  
Where was love when I felt like hate...  
  
Where was hate when I felt like love...  
  
Where were you when you said you'd be there...  
  
Where was the fear when I said I was scared..."*  
  
She felt a little better at the moment, singing this song, with the music in the backround for the song. She actually felt like dancing. And what she felt, she did.  
  
She started dancing to the beat, forgetting totally about Inuyasha, and even the whole room's atmosphere changed, they started dancing to the beat also, singing with Kagome.  
  
*"Tell me what you believe...  
  
I'll tell you what you should see...  
  
'Cause I don't know who to trust...  
  
My heart is filled with disgust..."*  
  
The room echoed, "My heart is filled with DISGUST!" They chanted back. Inuyasha was still up there, watching, staring, walking closer and closer to Kagome.  
  
*"Tell me what you believe...  
  
I'll tell you what you should see...  
  
'Cause I don't know who to trust...  
  
My heart is filled with disgust..."*  
  
She was now dancing her heart out, she needed this freedom. She didn't care who was there, or watching. Lights now flashed across the room, watching Kagome dance, and do entrancing moves, using only her hips. She was bobbing to the music, and thrashing wildy about.  
  
*"I can't take this...  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen...  
  
May I have your attention...  
  
Are you ready for the joke...  
  
Are you ready for the great deception..."*  
  
"No wonder she won DDR against Miroku.." Sango said quietly to herself, watching the scene unfold before her eyes along with Miroku.  
  
All these guys were now dancing around her, making moves on her, allowing them to do so, and a guy came up and started kissing her up and down the neck.  
  
The room chanted back, "GREAT DECEPTION!"  
  
*"Tell me what you believe...  
  
I'll tell you what you should see...  
  
'Cause I don't know who to trust...  
  
My heart is filled with disgust...*"  
  
"DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST!" They chanted.  
  
Inuyasha was mesmorized by her movements, how graceful she was.. damn.. her body..  
  
Kikyou was watching the scene also, pleased with herself for the night. So her and her gang left, not caring much anymore about this.  
  
Kagome was getting too much into this song, she did something she never thought she would do dancing anyway, she threw off her shirt, but she was still wearing a bra.  
  
Now, everyone saw her tanned flesh, sweaty, and hott. That just turned them on even more. The lights, the action, movement...  
  
*"Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh..."*  
  
She mimicked the guy on the song's moaning, making her seem like she was so into this, that she didn't KNOW she had an audience.  
  
All the guys that were dancing around her were getting VERY close, and one guy grabbed her around the back and unzipped her jeans, but they didn't fall off, they just stayed on her because of the belt. It also revealed she was wearing a black thong.  
  
Her hair flew around violently, and she let her hands travel all over her body, enticing all the boys that were dancing with her, and dancing in the crowd. She smiled seductivily. By then, everyone, even Sango and Miroku were dancing, cheering, chanting, and having a great time that is. Except Inuyasha, he couldn't take temptation much longer...  
  
*"Tell me what you believe...  
  
I'll tell you what you should see...  
  
'Cause I don't know who to trust...  
  
My heart is filled with disgust...*"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, the whole idea of his plan or her forgiving him slipped his mind, as he became one of the male dancers up there with Kagome.. except, he was intent of touching his goal. FULLY.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and bobbed with her to the music, letting his hands explore her body. He grinded his front up against her back and ass, making him feel sensations throughout his body as he did so.  
  
Kagome didn't know it was him who was dancing with her, so she also grinded her back side up against him, making more and more sensations run throughout his body. She lifted her hands up to the sky, and brought them down upon Inuyasha's head, going further and further down his body until she got to his mid-back and pulled away, twisting her arms around, and continuing down from his mid-back. Her hands rested on his ass and she pushed him into her, and she continued grinding and bobbing up and down to the music. But when she felt his head earlier, she missed the biggest part, his ears. Luckily, she didn't touch them.  
  
*"Tell me what you believe...  
  
I'll tell you what you should see...  
  
'Cause I don't know who to trust...  
  
My heart is filled with disgust...*"  
  
She began singing again, this time the crowd chanting, "You should see..."  
  
She bent down to her toes and came up slowly, all the while her hands crawling up her own legs, pushing her backside into him.  
  
'Man.. this girl can DANCE.' Inuyasha thought, the male dancers still dancing around them, now a few female dancers came up also to dance with the men.  
  
The strobe lights became even quicker, and the only colors coming out now were red, blue, and green. Once and awhile yellow.  
  
Inuyasha took his hands and moved them back a little from her waist and undid her belt, wrapping it around her neck. The coldness of those chains made her feel the energy, and kept dancing and singing, taking the microphone to her mouth once again,  
  
*"Are you ready for the joke...  
  
Are you ready for the great deception..."*  
  
"Are you READY..!!" The crowd cheered, while dancing, half of them were dancing dirty like Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha decided to make it even dirtier.  
  
He threw off his shirt, and flesh made contact. Sweating, and hot.. oh, that felt good on her backside. Once again, she could careless who she was dancing with, because she could feel muscles on her back on this person's chest, he must have been in great shape and really hott.  
  
'Obviously, he must think I'm hott too if he's dancing with me like this..' She ran her fingers down his back again, feeling the moist flesh upon her fingertips.  
  
The song was almost over, a couple more moans into the microphone, and a little instrumental music.  
  
*"Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh..  
  
Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh...  
  
Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh..."*  
  
She made the moans sound so, wanting.. so seductive. She sang a couple more moans while the music was going..  
  
*"Uhhhh... ahhh yeah!!"*  
  
She screamed the last 'yeah!!' into the microphone, when the strobe lights all went out with a big bang and one spot light upon Kagome, her head held up high, eyes closed, arms in the air spread like an eagle, legs spread apart on the floor making it look like she was about to do a split, and the microphone in one hand.  
  
*End Chapter*  
  
Happy umm.. Day before you go back to school day! @.@ 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Dirty Dancing Ends...

Okay, one quick note, and off to the chappie. This goes out to 'The Spider'  
  
The Spider - Someone reviewed my story and said that you recommended it to them. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story enough to recommend it to others. I finished reading your story, "A Wish From The Heart" and will review shortly. I thank you again, and hope to see more people like you in the future. ^_^  
  
And also, anyone else who has recommended my story to others, all my love goes out to you guys! Thank you so much for making my story, what it is today. Bless you all! ^_^  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, so sue me.  
  
Okay, is that the REAL point of a disclamer? .  
  
***  
  
He threw off his shirt, and flesh made contact. Sweating, and hot.. oh, that felt good on her backside. Once again, she could careless who she was dancing with, because she could feel muscles on her back on this person's chest, he must have been in great shape and really hott.  
  
'Obviously, he must think I'm hott too if he's dancing with me like this..' She ran her fingers down his back again, feeling the moist flesh upon her fingertips.  
  
The song was almost over, a couple more moans into the microphone, and a little instrumental music.  
  
*"Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh..  
  
Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh...  
  
Ahh..ah..ohh..  
  
Ohh..ahh..yeah....  
  
Yeah....ahhhhhhhh..."*  
  
She made the moans sound so, wanting.. so seductive. She sang a couple more moans while the music was going..  
  
*"Uhhhh... ahhh yeah!!"*  
  
She screamed the last 'yeah!!' into the microphone, when the strobe lights all went out with a big bang and one spot light upon Kagome, her head held up high, eyes closed, arms in the air spread like an eagle, legs spread apart on the floor making it look like she was about to do a split, and the microphone in one hand.  
  
EVERYONE yelled as loud as they could cheering, and clapping. It was the biggest sound ALL of them could make together, even the little guys!  
  
She talked into the microphone, "Thank you guys, I had a wondeful time. Even though the whole reason I was singing this song, was to get out my anger, and being heartbroken. I hope Inuyasha realizes what he is missing out right here!" She pointed to her body, striking a seductive pose.  
  
"He choose Kikyou over me, but, I know, if I have any advantages over her, its my body baby!" She smiled, and everyone came out from behind her but Inuyasha. Everyone yelled loud, saying some phrases once and awhile like,  
  
"Your body on mine, ANYDAY!"  
  
"Go Kagome!"  
  
"Show INUYASHA!"  
  
"SHOW OFF THAT BODY HONEY!"  
  
"GO AT IT GIRL!"  
  
"You can be my playgirl ANYTIME!"  
  
"CALL ME!"  
  
They continued on like that for about another five or six minutes, when the dancers bowed, the crowd still cheering her and now the dancers. When Inuyasha stepped out from behind her, next to her, but still not in sight for her to see.  
  
Everyone thought, 'So, THATS the guy that was dancing with Kagome!'  
  
Everyone cheered even louder, as loud as they did for Kagome when Inuyasha bowed behind her. Curiousity got the better of her when she looked behind her, seeing what they were clapping and cheering for. Her heart stopped and went up her throat.  
  
"Inuyasha..you were the one.. dancing.. with..me?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, your an awesome dancer, Kagome.." He put his arms around her waist again and started kissing up and down her fragile neck, and finally stopped at her ear, his hot breath making a shiver go up her spine with pure delight.  
  
"Kagome.. it wasn't what it looked like, she just wanted to get back at you for taking me, but I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. My lips are only for you.." He licked the nape of her neck, making her even hotter than she already was, if possible.  
  
"Please Kagome, I'm yours.. be with me.. " He spun her around, so she was now looking at him, and he put his arms around her waist, and whispered to Sango across from him, "Okay, now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as she said that, she went over to the DJ. The lights dimmed, and all the couples got together, knowing this as a slow song ritual. But, EVERYONE in that damn room but Kagome knew it was for her and Inuyasha. So they all had to play along, and in the end, they would all be cheering again. The spot light would be shining down on the couple! Literally!  
  
Kagome, against her will, put her arms around his neck. How could she forgive him so fast and easy? She knew the one worded answer,  
  
'Love.'  
  
The music began, as Sango began to sing on the stage.  
  
*"Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said...  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you..."*  
  
All the couples began to dance together, and Inuyasha held Kagome's body tightly to his, as he muttered words into her hair. "Kagome.. please.. forgive me. Its Kikyou's fault.. not mine.. I didn't want to even touch her, much less her lips.."  
  
*"I heard the words come out...  
  
I felt like I would die...  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you..."*  
  
"Its true, Kagome. I was so shocked, and you don't KNOW how much it hurt me, and the pain it caused me to see you hurt like that. That song was dedicated to you, and you only. To prove it, I'll sing another song after Sango is done.. but please Kagome.."  
  
*"Then you look at me...  
  
You're not shouting anymore...  
  
You're silently broken..."*  
  
"Don't look at me with sadness in your eyes, I want to see you smile. You bring light into my life and warmness when you do. It makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.. smile please, for me.." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and gave him a warm gentle smile. "Thats my girl.." Kagome started hugging him closely in return.  
  
*"I'd give anything now...  
  
To hear those words from you...  
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you..."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah..."*  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still promise me you'll never leave me? Because I don't ever want to loose you.. I want to be yours forever.." Kagome knew she would forgive him in the end. Afterall, it REALLY wasn't his fault.  
  
Inuyasha just looked down at her, and kissed the top of her head. "Only if you want me to be yours forever."  
  
*"'Cause you were made for me...  
  
Somehow I'll make you see...  
  
How happy you make me..."*  
  
"One day, we'll be married, we'll have kids, and we'll look back on this and laugh. But right now, this is so important to me, Kagome. I want you also to be with me forever. But, you have to forgive me..I'll do anything in the world if you do.." He rested his chin atop her head.  
  
*"I can't live this life...  
  
Without you by my side...  
  
I need you to survive...  
  
So stay with me...  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry...*"  
  
Sango looked at all the couples and saw Miroku climbing up the stage behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she continued singing, blushing. But happy. This was for Inuyasha and Kagome. They all knew it was Kikyou's fault, and Kagome should forgive Inuyasha, especially after this song.  
  
*"And you forgive me again...  
  
You're my one true friend...  
  
And I never meant to hurt you..."*  
  
"Forgive me Kagome, I love you." He took his head off of her's and they both locked gazes. They both closed their eyes while leaning up, and it landed into a gentle kiss.  
  
As anticipated, the lights went out so it was pitch black, and the one spotlight in the room, Kagome and Inuyasha were in kissing. Kagome pulled away, and looked him in his amber eyes, gazing lovingly into them, not noticing the scene before her.  
  
"I forgive you, because I love you." She hugged him and he hugged back, when everyone "awwww"ed. You could hear people saying,  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"Why can't we be like that!?"  
  
"They will be together forever.."  
  
"You guys have our blessing!"  
  
"Have a wondeful child!"  
  
And on and on.  
  
*End Chappie*  
  
Nice way to end this chapter!  
  
We get closer and closer to the end every chapter.. 43 chapters in all, if you haven't read my profile. 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Iris

Hello there! I really have no author's notes, other than the ending IS chapter 43. Done, finished.. yeah. I would like you guys also to know that my new story will come out about a week after this story has been finished, its awesome. Its called Grave Of The Fireflies, and I hope you guys review and don't let me down on this one! I think it'll make good progress, ne?  
  
So, you faithful reviewers, please take time when it comes out to review my new story.. I'll be so happy!  
  
I recommend right now you download the song 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Now, what I am going to say, you won't like, but its just time for me to experiment with this. 'Cause another writer did the same, and got many reviews.. so I'm going to try this...  
  
Blackmail! ^_^  
  
Okay, when I have 480 reviews in all, I'll update. Then, you'll get to see what happens. ^_~  
  
Just to try this now.. so, if I don't get 480 reviews in a week, I still won't update! Just when I get that in total, I'll update. End.  
  
Just ONE more thing, "k" you were my 400th reviewer! Be proud! (I promised to myself I would update when I got 400 reviews.)  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
  
(This formatting is terrible.. my newest story will have perfect formatting...)  
  
***  
  
*"And you forgive me again...  
  
You're my one true friend...  
  
And I never meant to hurt you..."*  
  
"Forgive me Kagome, I love you." He took his head off of her's and they both locked gazes. They both closed their eyes while leaning up, and it landed into a gentle kiss.  
  
As anticipated, the lights went out so it was pitch black, and the one spotlight in the room, Kagome and Inuyasha were in kissing. Kagome pulled away, and looked him in his amber eyes, gazing lovingly into them, not noticing the scene before them.  
  
"I forgive you, because I love you." She hugged him and he hugged back, when everyone "awwww"ed. You could hear people saying,  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"Why can't we be like that!?"  
  
"They will be together forever.."  
  
"You guys have our blessing!"  
  
"Have a wondeful child!"  
  
And on and on.  
  
They both smiled, feeling content in eachother's arms. Inuyasha looked at her, saying one thing before letting go, "Now, I'll do another song, which I promised you." He let go and walked up stage.  
  
"This, is to Kagome Higurashi!! I dedicate this song to her, because I love her so much, and I want her to know it. I want everyone to know it! And, I promised this song to her also, so if you want any information, ask HER about it!" The song began..  
  
*"And I'd give up forever to touch you...  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow...  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be...  
  
And I don't want to go home right now..."*  
  
He smiled one of those rare intimate smiles, and continued,  
  
*"And all I can taste is this moment...  
  
And all I can breathe is your life...  
  
And sooner or later it's over...  
  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight..."*  
  
The crowd started making a little echo, just to spruce up the song a bit, "Miss you tonight..."  
  
*"And I don't want the world to see me...  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
  
When everything's made to be broken...  
  
I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
"Who I am.." the crowd swayed lightly at his amazing singing talent. Everything was perfect at the moment, for everyone.  
  
*"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming...  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies...  
  
When everything feels like the movies...  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive...*"  
  
Kagome, once again felt tears prick at her eyes, but no Kikyou here to ruin it. This was everything she'd ever wanted, a guy to love her. A protector, and one who wouldn't be ashamed of her for anything, one that would accept her as an angel.  
  
*"And I don't want the world to see me...  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
  
When everything's made to be broken...  
  
I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
'I know who you are Inuyasha, and it would be impossible for me to ever forget you. Your face. Your smile. Your everything..' Kagome said more and more things it would be impossible to forget about him, when she finally came up with the ultimate one. 'Your Love.'  
  
*"And I don't want the world to see me...  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
  
When everything's made to be broken...  
  
I just want you to know who I am...*"  
  
Kagome was now intent of walking up on stage and singing the last lines with him. She got herself through the crowd, as Inuyasha was singing.  
  
*"I just want you to know who I am...  
  
I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
He was just about to sing the last line, when Kagome put an arm around his waist and sang it with him,  
  
*"I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
***  
  
AN: Awww... that was cute. For all you people who know what this means, chapter 33 is coming up.... @.@ NO! I don't wanna die..  
  
And yes, I do know that was REALLY short, but hey, some chappies are long, some are short. Its just the way life is.. 


	31. Chapter Thirty: Trampled Underfoot

Hello there! I know, I don't have all my reviews, and I am kind of disapointed. But, I'll get you back, by leaving that INSANE cliffhanger on chapter 33, and saying something like, "If you don't give me blah blah reviews, I won't update!" Now, that'll be good, and I'll follow through with that.  
  
Well, enjoy the chappie, and yes, I am happy to say, there IS more dirty dancing, YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, woof.  
  
Oh wait, I suggest you download "Trampled Underfoot," By Led Zeppelin  
  
Hmm.. okay, I do have one more thing this is to Daman:  
  
Hey. Okay, in the last chapter review, you asked a billion questions, and I will give you, a billion answers! Yay! ^.^  
  
1. What I meant to say, is that chapter 33 is coming up, as in, SOON. Not yet, but hey, that'd be kind of odd. Chapter 29, then 33? Heh, that'd be funny, actually.  
  
2. I will post one chapter at a time. I do not do double chapter frenzies, maybe a chapter a day in some cases.. **cough cough** Like before.  
  
3. Chapter 28's song? Hm.. let me go check.. *checks* Alright! I have it. It is called, Forgive Me - By Evanesance (sorry If I spelt that artist's name wrong, but you can find it somewhere spelt right..)  
  
One more thing, for all you other curious people out there, at the end of the story, I'll put a list of all the song's I used and their names.  
  
Gotta run now, cause you gotta read! Enjoy the dirrrty-ness of the chappie! WOOF!  
  
Okay, fine, I do have one more thing. A couple people have told me, that there are too many songs. Well, for one, they ARE at a dance. Thats why there have been so many lately.  
  
If you don't like, don't read. Thats all I can say. Plus, the songs make it seem longer, otherwise it would be SHORTER.  
  
Oh, there is a special treat for you guys at the bottom!!! ^.^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY! ***  
  
'I know who you are Inuyasha, and it would be impossible for me to ever forget you. Your face. Your smile. Your everything..' Kagome said more and more things it would be impossible to forget about him, when she finally came up with the ultimate one. 'Your Love.'  
  
*"And I don't want the world to see me...  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
  
When everything's made to be broken...  
  
I just want you to know who I am...*"  
  
Kagome was now intent of walking up on stage and singing the last lines with him. She got herself through the crowd, as Inuyasha was singing.  
  
*"I just want you to know who I am...  
  
I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
He was just about to sing the last line, when Kagome put an arm around his waist and sang it with him,  
  
*"I just want you to know who I am..."*  
  
Their perfect night of singing, hardships, and other things, had just begun.  
  
"Ya know, I still don't have my shirt on, my zipper is down showing my thong, and my belt is still around my neck. Anyone up for more DANCING?" She put emphasis on the word dancing, meaning, dirrrty dancing.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" The whole crowd cheered.  
  
The DJ came up and grabbed the microphone. "Hey, I'm your DJ, Shippou! And I'd like to get my band together right now, and we'll perform a perfect song for all you dirrrty dancers out there!"  
  
Everyone was now talking, eating, and dancing. Waiting for the band to get set up, when a girl stepped up to the microphone, introducing herself.  
  
"Hello! We're the band, Demon Sins! I'm Rin, our drummer is Shippou, our guitarist over there is Hiten, Manten is also on the guitar, and all our sound effects, and everything else go to Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka!"  
  
Everyone clapped loudly. What a coincidence that the last three had the same names of Kagome's old friends at her old school. Oh well!  
  
"Tonight, we'll be performing a perfect dirty song, Trampled Underfoot, by Led Zeppelin!"  
  
The music began, and the red, green, and blue strobe lights went on with the occasional yellow.  
  
*"Greasy slicked down body, groovy leather trim...  
  
I like the way you hold the road, mama, it ain't no sin...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
Kagome started getting into the beat, along with Inuyasha, as they started bobbing their heads to the music, and swinging their hair around. It was different then last time though, only because THIS time they were up on stage! EVERYONE was watching them and dancing to it also, but this time it seemed more, professional..  
  
*"Trouble-free transmission, helps your oil's flow...  
  
Mama, let me pump your gas, mama, let me do it all...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
Kagome went up to Inuyasha and put her hand on Inuyasha's neck, swinging herself around him, like he was a pole, and put her hands down the front of his pants for everyone to see as they, "Ooooh"ed and "Aaaahh"ed.  
  
She started grinding herself up against his groin, keeping her hands in his pants sliding slowly out to his hips.  
  
*"Dig that heavy metal underneath your hood...  
  
Baby, I could work all night, believe I've got the perfect tools...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
Kagome took her hands out, and began rubbing her hands up and down his chest and then Inuyasha turned around and put his hands in her hair, pulled her head back, and licked her chest all the way down to her bra. But that didn't stop him; he put his tongue over the bra, and licked. Kagome just moaned, as the band was STILL singing, and the everyone was still dancing.  
  
*"A model built for comfort, really built with style...  
  
Specialist tradition, mama, let me feast my eyes...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
Kagome just decided to be as dominant when she faced herself towards the crowd and grabbed Inuyasha's wrists. She made his hands go all the way from the middle of her stomach down all the way to her zipper of her pants, and she even guided his hand down there, making it touch her most secret spot. 'Man, am I going places or what?' She thought, slyly.  
  
*"Factory air-conditioned, heat begins to rise...  
  
Guaranteed to run for hours, mama it's a perfect size...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
She grabbed his hand again and made him rest his arms and hands upon her hips and she held her hands up above her and shook her hips down on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
He let his hands travel all over her body, when he began to grind up against her again. She put her hands behind her head, and tweaked his ears. God, she loved doing that!  
  
*"Groovin' on the freeway, gauge is on the red...  
  
Gun down on my gasoline, I believe I'm gonna crack a head...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
I can't stop talkin' about..."*  
  
They broke apart from each other and decided to do their own moves, sending out signals that everyone would think that they were single.  
  
Different people came up on stage and started dancing too, and the same male and female dancers from before came up dancing around Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
*"Come to me for service every hundred miles...  
  
Baby, let me check your points, fix your overdrive...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
"Talkin' 'bout LOVE!" The crowd echoed. Wow. They were having FUN tonight! This has been the best party ever, and they would be SURE to remember it, Inuyasha would make sure of it!  
  
*"Fully automatic, comes in any size...  
  
Makes me wonder what I did, before we synchronized...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love..."*  
  
Oh yes. Inuyasha had the PERFECT plan to make it memorable. And Miroku along with Sango were setting it up right now! God, he loved the fact he was rich and could get anything. This was going to be GOOD!  
  
*"Feather-light suspension, coils just couldn't hold...  
  
I'm so glad I took a look inside your showroom doors...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love..."*  
  
Shippou and the gang were singing and playing their best, everyone enjoying it. This was their debut, playing here. If they liked it, they would take it to the local cafe downtown! This is it, the ending chorus, Shippou sang loudly along with everyone else in the band.  
  
*"Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...!!!!!!!!!!!"*  
  
BOOM! They ended it, strobe lights stopping on them, and everyone cheering happily. This WAS the best dance ever.  
  
***  
  
AN: Fairly long chapter, pretty good... I'll update whenever I can.. (coughreviewscoughhelpcough.)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Okay, I got a couple of requests for movie one and two summaries. So, here they are! Enjoy!  
  
Dis.: I don't own Inuyasha, or half of these summaries.  
  
***  
  
First Movie Summary:  
  
***  
  
The movie starts off with a replay of the jewel being split into hundreds of pieces, but it seems to follow a single shard that shoots down and embeds itself on a demon's chest. The demon awakes from his seal, and later we find out that this demon is Menomaru, a Chinese demon who fought Inuyasha's father in a war.  
  
Jump ahead a few months and we find Sesshoumaru, taking a nightly stroll when two female demons appear (Ruri and Hari) and are trying to take Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru's inherited sword. When they attack he kills them with a single blow of his green whip and keeps on walking.  
  
The next morning we find Kagome at her home in the future, cooking a lunch for everyone on the other side of the well. When she returns a giant scorpion welcomes her with a shard in its tail. Inuyasha destroys it with the help of Miroku and Sango and Kagome retrieves the shard. But during the battle the poison barb on the end of the tail scratches Kirara, though no one notices, and it doesn't seem to bother Kirara.  
  
Back at Menomaru's place the demon resurrects both Ruri and Hari and tells them that they must retrieve Tetsusaiga since they failed to get Tenseiga.  
  
To celebrate the defeat of the scorpion, Kagome shows them her homemade lunch, in which Shippo, Miroku and Sango enjoy greatly, however, Inuyasha starts rummaging through her bag and pulls out a ramen cup. Kagome gets mad and sits Inuyasha nearly 20 times, and then gets on her ruined bike and heads back to the village, or well, I'm not sure which one.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo meanwhile, notice Kirara, in kitten form, starting to lick the wound she got from the battle with the scorpion. Myouga offers to suck out the poison but Kirara suddenly stands up and hisses, then runs away into some woods.  
  
Sango takes after Kirara, and Miroku grabs the boomerang she left behind (and makes a comment about how strong Sango must be to carry it around ^-^) Shippo stays and just enjoys the day, finding this all too ordinary.  
  
In the woods, Sango finds Kirara, being held by Hari and Ruri in disguise as humans. Sango thanks them, and Miroku asks them to bear his children (which he gets smacked in the head for) when suddenly vines come out of the ground and levitate them from the ground, and take Kirara away from Sango and back to Hari. Hari then takes out a leaf and summons scorpions that start to crawl up to Sango.  
  
Miroku panics and opens his air void, to suck the scorpions away, when Ruri then floats behind him and imprints the air void on her own hand. Miroku is able to close the void just before Sango is sucked in and together they crash to the ground. As they recover Ruri and Hari both leave on the transformed Kirara, tell them that Kirara is now theirs.  
  
Jump back to Kagome who is now walking past the Goshinboku when she sees Kikyo in front of the tree. Hiding and watching, Kagome notices Kikyo touch the patch of tree where Inuyasha was sealed. She then leaves. Kagome comes out of hiding and goes to the tree, and sees the hole where the arrow had been shot.  
  
She puts her finger to the hole when she sees something shiny and her finger gets cut.  
  
Inuyasha shows up, who was following her, and wraps the cut with a piece of a napkin. Kagome accuses him of looking for Kikyo, which he doesn't deny, nor confirms.  
  
Menomaru shows up in a storm of moths, or are they butterflies? And attacks both Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome passes out due to the powder of the butterflies and Menomaru defeats Inuyasha, when Menomaru goes to take Tetsusaiga he is repelled by its barrier. He gets mad, kidnaps Kagome and takes her back with him to his hide out.  
  
When Inuyasha wakes up, everyone is missing, and he's alone with Shippo and Myouga. Myouga explains to Inuyasha who Menomaru is, such as how he lived in china and was sealed by his father. Inuyasha then goes to retrieve Kagome.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, is at the hideout with Hari and Ruri, along with Menomaru. Hari takes a charm, and adds a shard to it to make it more powerful. Then, taking the corrupted charm, places it on Kagome's forehead, where it hides from view. Kagome awakes and starts fighting when she sees that they have Kirara.  
  
Sango and Miroku show up, followed later on by Inuyasha, and things turn a bit nasty.  
  
When Menomaru starts attacking with very strong powers, Inuyasha is forced to use the Kaze no Kizu, but what he neglects to see is that Menomaru is standing in front of the seal Inuyasha's father made. Menomaru jumps out of the way of the attack, and the Kaze no Kizu destroys the seal, at last freeing all of Menomaru's power.  
  
Menomaru couldn't be more pleased, as a large ball like plant comes busting up out of the ground and he cuts it open with his sword. When there is a whole large enough he sinks inside, and is now inside the ball. Surprisingly there seems to be a lot of earthquakes as the plant thingy and Menomaru rise higher and higher into the sky.  
  
The group begin to run out as the hideout begins to collapse, and when they are all safely out, minus Kirara, who Sango once again was unable to retrieve, they see that Menomaru's base has turned into that of a giant tree, and he's at the very top.  
  
To make matters worse, Menomaru starts to suck out souls from the people in the villages near by. Luckily Kaede is able to erect a barrier to stop it from attacking her village. Though the souls he managed to retrieve had given him much power.  
  
Menomaru attacked the group while he was collecting souls forcing the group to separate. Kagome and Shippo somehow found their way back to Kaede's village, though both of the passed out from injuries. Sango and Miroku found their way to the Tanuki's den, where they where being treated for minor injuries, and Inuyasha and Myouga were trying to find their way back to Menomaru's place after getting lost, however, Inuyasha is injured.  
  
At Kaede's hut, Kagome is laid down, still unconscious, but when the charm on her forehead lights, and the power of the shard takes over her body, she finds herself being controlled my Menomaru.  
  
She can't control her body, and her mind is screaming for her to stop, as she attacks Kaede with demon like claw powers and then runs off to find Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha has decided to return to Kaede's village at the time and is crossing a high bridge to get there. When he sees Kagome he runs up and starts asking her if she is all right. Kagome doesn't speak (she's still being controlled) but her body hugs him, Inuyasha hugs back.  
  
Suddenly the Kagome's demon claws punch through Inuyasha and he is forced to run as Kagome-puppet chases him. (She can fly! ^-^)  
  
Inuyasha is cornered at the god tree and faces Kagome who happens to be wearing an outfit that looks exactly like Kikyo's. In fact the whole scene is very Kikyoish.  
  
Kagome draws a bow out of thin air with more power, and in her head she starts screaming and trying to tell Inuyasha to run. And just as Kagome is about to fire the arrow, Sango attacks Menomaru back at the tree and breaks his concentration. Kagome gains a little of herself back and drops the arrow. However, Hari and Ruri show up and detract Sango and Miroku so that Menomaru can concentrate on killing Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome manages to stoop and draw the arrow, but you can tell that she really doesn't want to. Inuyasha struggles to his feet and tells her that he's not going to run and leave her alone. Menomaru gains full control again and she picks back up the arrow.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku is finding himself battling the copied version of the air void with Ruri, and Sango finds her self-dodging Kirara's wild teeth and claws.  
  
Kagome fires the arrow, and it strikes Inuyasha in the same place Kikyo struck him, in the heart, and he's pinned to the tree.  
  
(This is a really dramatic scene) Inuyasha has passed out and Kagome is so struck by grief that while she screams the charm on her forehead breaks off and all the evil butterflies around her evaporate. The arrow in Inuyasha's chest disappears.  
  
Kikyo shows up as Kagome is apologizing to the sleeping Hanyou and tells her it's all her fault that Inuyasha is in pain. She tells her to go back to her time, where she belongs. Kagome listens and goes to the well, where Kikyo pushes her in and into the future.  
  
Miroku is deep in the battle of the two air voids, and he knows that his won't last long. Fortunately for him Ruri doesn't know all the details about the air void. She slashes it with a knife, trying to make the whole bigger so that it will become stronger, yet it's so powerful that it sucks her in as well, and all that's left is a huge crater. Miroku pulls through, and wins!  
  
Sango is being pushed back by Kirara, and is desperately trying to wake the demon cat up because Sango doesn't want to kill her friend. She tells Kirara that she doesn't think of her as a pet, but as her best friend. And Kirara then starts to beat her forehead against a rock, until, she too, breaks the control charm.  
  
Together again, Sango and Kirara slice Hari in half!  
  
Kikyo is up on a ledge after sending Kagome back and is watching Menomaru's base. Sesshoumaru suddenly shows up and asks Kikyo if she really hates Kagome all that much, or if she is just testing Kagome's powers. Kikyo says it's because she hates her.  
  
Kagome on her side of the well has gone to the future god tree and starts to hear Inuyasha's voice. He's asking why she went back her time. (BTW this is where the movie gets its name, because they are talking through the god tree, from different time periods.)  
  
Kagome tells him it's because she hurts them more then she helps them. Inuyasha grabs her and hugs her really close (um.I don't know how this worked because they were in different time periods, I guess you could say it was in their heads), and tells her that he needs her. (This was a really touching seen. it almost made me cry, actually.I did. -.-)  
  
Kagome then came back to reality and hears Inuyasha telling her through the tree that she must come back. After breaking the seal on the well that was set up by Menomaru, she returns and together her and Inuyasha go to fight Menomaru together.  
  
By the time they reach the base Menomaru has gathered all the strength he needs and can transform, so now instead of a regular size demon in a circle like plant, he's now this giant Menomaru.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha fight the giant by using both the soul arrows and Tetsusaiga. And Menomaru is destroyed.  
  
With the group back together and everyone okay, the movie ends. There is a little scene where Inuyasha is back in Kagome's time, and he says he wants her to make more of the food she made earlier. She was happy that he liked it, but found out he was talking about the instant ramen. She sat him.  
  
***  
  
Second Movie Summary:  
  
***  
  
The film opens with Inu-Yasha (human) sitting in a small cabin in the forest. Kagome slings her arrows over her back and leaves Inu-Yasha to stay and keep out of trouble. Meanwhile we see Naraku burst through the woods running incredibly fast when Hiraikotsu slams into a tree beside him. Sango is on him (this was really cool, it looked like something out of Ninja Scroll). Finally they chase him into the clearing where they all deal some serious damage to him. Naraku transforms into a giant spider demon and then crushes the cabin where Inu-Yasha was hiding just as the sun rises.  
  
Inu-Yasha tears out and a lengthy battle ensues (pretty gruesome too). Eventually Kagome fires an arrow through Naraku's chest and he dies. No one seems able to believe it, but Miroku removes his prayer beads and sure enough his Wind Tunnel has vanished.  
  
Eventually the group seperates and tries to get on with their post Naraku lives. Kagome goes back to school while still stopping by to help Inu-Yasha and Shippo search for the Shikon Shards. Miroku goes back to see Mushin with Hatchie and they discuss how he has finally broken his family's curse as he visits his father's grave.  
  
Sango goes off to find Kohaku who has been chased by a pack of demons and has an arrow loged into his leg. Eventually she saves him and they travel together again.  
  
As all this happens Inu-Yasha and Kagome meet with a young man who is apparently Hojo's ancestor (I thought it was Nobunaga at first). He travels with them for awhile.  
  
While all this is happening, behind the scenes Kanna and Kagura are gathering items to free a woman named Kaguya from her imprisonment inside a magical mirror. They slaughter villages and kill many in their search for the items. The sleeve from Inu-Yasha's kimono was also needed, and Kagura succeeds in getting it.  
  
Once Kaguya is freed she attempts to use her mirror to imprison Inu-Yasha's human half thus forcing him to become a whole demon. He resists her, and eventually the group gets back together. Kaguya continues to increase her powers and eventually uses her mirror to raise a giant castle on a mountaintop. While they fight, Inu-Yasha is pinned to a tree and Kaguya reverses Kagome's arrow at him. Instead of letting it kill him Kagome jumps in the way and takes the blow, but not before Hojo's ancestor tosses a piece of fabric between the arrow and Kagome. The fabric was one of the final things needed by Kaguya, so she takes it and Kagome off to the castle.  
  
The others attempt a rescue but have to face off against Kaguya's giant, multi-headed dragon over a lake. Kikyo arrives to help Inu-Yasha deal the killing blow before heading off again. Inu-Yasha has a funny scene of shaking the water off like a dog that was pretty hilarious. After bandaging their injuries Kaguya casts a spell that begins to petrify everything around the castle. Hatchie and Ancient Hojo turn to stone, but everyone else does not because they are wearing bandages and things from Kagome's time (either that or because Kagome had handled them). Needless to say they covered themeselves in bandages and bandaids and headed off to battle (which looked really bizzare). Inu-Yasha was wearing a locket that Kagome had given him with both of their pictures in it, and this saved him from petrification. Miroku even takes some ink and daps it on his hand to at least make it look like he still has his wind tunnel.  
  
Inside the battle ensues as Kaguya grows more powerful (and wears a sexier outfit). Kaguya disarms Inu-Yasha and uses her mirror once again to draw out his demonic side. Miroku rushes up to him to tell him to get ahold of himself, but almost has his stomach torn out for his trouble. Shippo helps free Kagome who rushes over to Inu-Yasha and tries to help him resist. Demonic Inu-Yasha grabs her so hard that his claws dig into her arms, but Kagome does the only thing she can to help him, she kisses him and he begins to turn back (and kisses her back as well).  
  
This causes Kaguya's mirror to crack and she gets really angry. At about this time Kagura and Kanna have played their parts as far as they want. They use the Kanna's mirror to suck away some of Kaguya's life force and then suddenly a spider burn mark emerges on Kohaku's back. Miroku's Wind Tunnel screams back to life and in a truly grotesque scene Naraku's torso with spider legs grows from a pustule on Kohaku's back and he goes on a rampage.  
  
Kaguya zaps him sending him away (but not killing him as Miroku points out because of his hand). They finish their battle with her and then the castle begins to collapse as they make their escape. Suddenly a black cloud chases them and it is Kaguya once again followed by Naraku who grabs Kagome. Inu- Yasha knocks Naraku away and Miroku uses his air rip to suck up the black cloud that remains of Kaguya. As Sango watches Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and her brother all teleport away together through the mirror.  
  
The group follows them through the mirror to escape the collapsing castle. Naraku and the others are gone, but everyone has escaped and the petrification has disappeared.  
  
At the end, there is a little scene where Miroku tries to kiss Sango, just because Kagome did it to Inuyasha. But of course, he gets slapped, and Inuyasha said he didn't do it because he wanted to. Kagome sits him, and the scene fades off showing the locket Kagome gave to Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Your welcome. ^.^ 


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Fireworks

Hey! I'd like to thank all you who reviewed. I would like to leave a little note to a certain reviewer:  
  
Silent nitemare5() - I am very honored that you would use your first review on me, and I am so happy you took the time to review. Some people don't, but I am so happy you did, that even new fanfiction writers like/heard about my story.  
  
I love everyone who reviews also, I thank God for all you guys every day!! ^.^  
  
So, here is the next chappie, hope you enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
*"Feather-light suspension, coils just couldn't hold...  
  
I'm so glad I took a look inside your showroom doors...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Talkin' 'bout love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love..."*  
  
Shippou and the gang were singing and playing their best, everyone enjoying it. This was their debut, playing here. If they liked it, they would take it to the local cafe downtown! This is it, the ending chorus, Shippou sang loudly along with everyone else in the band.  
  
*"Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...  
  
Oh, I can't stop talkin' about love...!!!!!!!!!!!"*  
  
BOOM! They ended it, strobe lights stopping on them, and everyone cheering happily. This WAS the best dance ever..  
  
"Hey! The dance isn't over yet, I have one more surprise for everyone!" Inuyasha yelled over the microphone.  
  
Whispers were heard throughout the crowd.  
  
"What you may ask? Look outside!" He pointed outside and everyone began rushing out with their boyfriend/girlfriend/partner (who ever they brought to the dance) and saw the BIG fireworks overhead! All different colors!  
  
The fireworks lasted about a half an hour, and then the dance was over. Damn, it was 2:00 AM!  
  
"Well, goodbye people, I hope you had fun!" Inuyasha yelled, getting into his car, along with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. They all drove off, leaving the whole crowd there, it was silent.  
  
Then, they all screamed with joy saying how good it was. The school reporter was there, and he decided to take advantage of this party, and it would make first page.. of the real news paper!  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were huddled up into the car, Inuyasha driving (thank God, not Sango..) and saying how fun the party was.  
  
"Wow, you guys. This was the best party I've ever been too!" Miroku shouted, joyfully.  
  
"Umm, I forgot my shirt.." Kagome said sighing. It was her favorite too..  
  
Everyone looked at her and started laughing. "Whats so funny?!" She screamed, demanding an answer.  
  
"Well, its just so funny, you could dance like that Kagome. We never knew you had that WILD side in you!" Inuyasha said, still looking at the road, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"You want to talk? You don't have your shirt on either, and you were the one dancing with me!" Kagome said back, making her point.  
  
"Sorry Kags. But I just danced with you because you seemed desperate. And I wanted to show all the laaaadddiiess my wonderful body."  
  
"Oh really, well you seemed like you were getting into the dance when I put your hand down the front of my pants.." She smiled, and Miroku and Sango laughed.  
  
"Well.. umm,. nevermind! Your confusing me! Feh!" Inuyasha turned back to the wheel blushing like a tomato.  
  
Everyone continued laughing, "I bet Miroku liked it, don't take any offence what I'm about to say, okay Sango?" She said, before continuing.  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Sango agreed.  
  
"I'd say, if you were single, you would want to come up and dance with me too. You know you want to feel hot and sweaty flesh upon your backkk.." She held out back, sounding seductive.  
  
"Yeah, I probably would have. But I have My Sango, and she can provide that for me, right?" He grinned.  
  
"In your dreams, pal." She bonked him over the head.  
  
"Thats what I thought you were going to say, honey." Miroku smiled. "Well, anyway, I think in otherwords, people liked your show Kagome. Especially INUYASHA.." He continued.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, since he wasn't paying attention and got a devious plan in her head, and whispered over to Miroku to hold the steering wheel while she got her plan.  
  
She was sitting in the back with Sango, while Miroku and Inuyasha were up in front..  
  
She made her move. She jumped in Inuyasha's lap, while they were at a red light and pushed her hips against his chest. "Am I not good enough for you? Since you were only dancing with me for other people to see YOUR body.. don't think that I don't know what my body does to you..." She took her finger and traced his jaw line.  
  
Inuyasha gulped looking into her brown-chocolate eyes, and tried to hide his excitement from showing on his face, while the light turned green and Miroku was steering the wheel.  
  
"So.. Inuyasha.. my body, is it good enough for you..?" She crept up so her face was inches away from his lips, when she went to his ear, and blew hot breath into it. "Yours, its good enough for mine.. even better.. the pleasures we could have together Inuyasha.. is infinte.." She licked his neck, and put her arms on his shoulders, and they were trailing down his chest..  
  
"So, what do you have to say, tough guy..?" She let her hands trail down his chest till they met his abs, and then she circled around to his back.  
  
"I.. um.." Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't think at all while she was doing this to him! She said she had ideas of what her touch did to him, but she REALLY had no idea. Her aroused scent was all over him, and it took all his will-power plus more not to give in to her so easily.  
  
"I'll think for you.." She cleared her throat and went into a deeper sexier voice like Inuyasha's, "Kagome.. yes.. I want your body, I want to be inside of you.." She started kissing his chest and then, all of a sudden, blew a rasberry in his chest and started laughing her head off.  
  
"Told you Miroku I could do it!" She laughed and jumped in the back of the seat, and Inuyasha just grabbed ahold of the wheel again, not thinking that was very funny. "That wasn't funny Kagome! I was DRIVING!"  
  
"No, Miroku was." Sango corrected.  
  
"Alright Kagome you win. Inuyasha, I owe Kagome a milkshake, can we stop at Burger King, Dairy Queen, or McDonalds?" Miroku said, looking over at him.  
  
"Fine." He said, obviously pissed at what Kagome did to him, making a turn towards McDonalds. They went into the "Drive Thru" lane, and Inuyasha placed Kagome's order.  
  
"Yeah, I'd a like a umm.." He turned around to Kagome, "What flavor and size?"  
  
"Large Strawberry."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a large strawberry milkshake.. and a cup of ice please.." He grinned. He was going to get her back so badly..  
  
"Will that be all sir?" The intercom said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Drive through, your total will be $1.04 Thank you." The intercom shut off and he drove through.  
  
"What is that cup of ice for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, curious.  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha said, coldly.  
  
Kagome just sat back, a sad look on her face, as if she had been rejected. "You don't have to be so mean about it.." She said quietly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, thinking it was just another trick when she really did look sad. He felt bad about being so mean to her, it was just for fun afterall.. now he put on a sad grin.  
  
He grabbed the milkshake and ice, and drove out, giving the money to the lady before he left. They were driving, when Inuyasha passed Kagome's house..  
  
No one was paying any attention of course, until Inuyasha realized everyone fell asleep. Oh that was good.  
  
No sarcasm intended. It WAS good!  
  
He drove and drove until he finally got to his little secret hideout. Only Sango and Miroku knew about it, since he has known Miroku forever, and Miroku brought Sango to this place a couple of times just to be alone. Well, he would just take Kagome, and comence with Plan A!  
  
Plan A - Ice.  
  
Plan B would be in store after Plan A... this was all apart of his plan leading to plan C! Wow, he was making that sound so complicated in his opinion!  
  
***  
  
AN: Review for next chappie! ITS REALLY GREAT!  
  
Spoiler For It:  
  
"Proposing.."  
  
......^.^ You know what THAT MEANS! YAY!  
  
Next chappie! It all depends on you, faithful reviewers! If I get alot of reviews asking for next update, then I'll update ASAP!  
  
If not, then it'll be a normal timing, 3 or 4 days.  
  
UP TO YOU! 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Hold On

Oh wow, so many reviews. Get ready for blackmail in the next chapter...  
  
Oh yay, yay, YAY! I Have 500 reviews! Holy shit! Dude, I didn't even think I would get 300, now I have 500.. @.@ I love you all soooo much! You don't know!  
  
Personally I would like to thank Jem46 For being my 500th reviewer! Be proud. I dedicate this chapter to you!! ^.^ And to my friend, inuyasha- 1234.  
  
On with the story now!  
  
***  
  
He drove and drove until he finally got to his little secret hideout. Only Sango and Miroku knew about it, since he has known Miroku forever, and Miroku brought Sango to this place a couple of times just to be alone. Well, he would just take Kagome, and comence with Plan A!  
  
Plan A in action - Ice.  
  
Plan B would be in store after Plan A... this was all apart of his plan leading to Plan C! Wow, he was making that sound so complicated in his opinion.  
  
He stopped the car, everyone still sleeping, and opened his door, grabbing Kagome, and leaving the two other sleepy heads behind.  
  
He carried her all the way to his secret hideout, and placing her right under his favorite tree. He loved that tree with his life, he'd always come to it and talk to it, when he had problems, and sleep up there when he had to get out of the house.  
  
She thought she had a hotter body than Kikyou's, right? Well, now its going to get alot, colder..  
  
He picked the ice of of the cup, and started laying them all over her stomach. He even got up the nerve to stuff some down her bra and the front of her pants. Finally, the ice that had melted in the cup, he made his final move, and poured it all over her face and body.  
  
She jumped up with a start, shivering like crazy, and now, Inuyasha was the one on the ground, except he was laughing, not sleeping.  
  
"Inuyasha! Whats your problem?!" Kagome screamed at him angered.  
  
"The look on your face.. it was..haha.. PRICELESS!" He laughed even more at her.  
  
"Am.. I.. just a game to you? Is that all? A game to be won, and left alone, in the end?" Kagome looked him dead on in the eyes, and got all the ice off of her.  
  
He got up and held her in his arms, picking her up bridal-style. "If its a game, I don't wanna loose, and it'll be my favorite game forever." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Plan B in action - Kisses and Rings  
  
He looked down at her. "Diamonds, $1,000.00. Gold, $900.00. Velvet Box, $20.00. The look on your face after this coversation, PRICELESS." He smiled and looked at her again, and put her down on her back gently.  
  
"Kagome.. you have been the kindest person to me, since we started becoming friends, and your smile always helped. Your so gentle and nice to your friends, and I don't know what they would do without you.. you always have that fire spirt within you, and you sure know how to punch!" He chuckled at the comment.  
  
Kagome was watching him, having no idea what he was getting at, but what she didn't know, was she would be understanding VERY shortly..  
  
"I have always been there for you, and I plan to be. I want to protect you, keep you from harm for the rest of my life.. that is, if you'll accept me to do so..."  
  
Kagome was starting to get it, and she was on the brink of tears, about to let it all go.. she was waiting for him to finish.. say those words, holding on..  
  
"I love you Kagome. Will you marry me?" He held out a small black velvet box, and kneeled down next to her, inside was a ring, a golden band with three small dimonds on the front of it.  
  
She let it go.  
  
She jumped into his arms, crying into his silky silver hair, and Inuyasha pat her back, rubbing it in circular motions. He whispered in her ear once more, "I love you, Kagome."  
  
She smiled, and looked at him. "I will marry you.. I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha just took his arms away from Kagome, and took the ring out of its box. He took Kagome's left hand in his, and slipped the ring on her ring finger.  
  
Kagome was watching him as he did this, with utmost care, and when he finally slipped it on her finger, he kissed it, and looked into her eyes, "Your mine now, mate."  
  
**THUMP**  
  
Question: Wait, was there supposed to be a thump there?  
  
Answer: No.  
  
Question: Or shuffling noises from the bush for that matter?  
  
Answer: No.  
  
Inuyasha got up from where he was and opened the bush, dividing it into two, already knowing what he was going to see.  
  
Sango and Miroku. "Uh, hey there buddy! We were just umm.. checking for ticks in the grass, to make sure you didn't get any! I mean that hair of yours, who would want ticks to infest it..heh.." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and he just snorted.  
  
(Insert weird and loud snort here.)  
  
"Feh. You guys sure know how to ruin the mood huh? And I was just about to move onto Plan C. Damn you guys!" He bonked them both over the head, and walked away.  
  
"C'mon Kags, we gotta get back to the car now." He picked her up and ran to the car.  
  
God, she loved it when he used that nickname. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside... But what she didn't like, was the fact, that she was going up against the wind, and she was freezing! And she couldn't ask Inuyasha for his jacket, for he wore no shirt either. Damn party.. she just cuddled up to his warm chest, and got some of that needed sleep..  
  
Miroku had been carrying Sango to the car as well, except walking, he was almost there anyway. Sango also had fallen asleep, and he loved watching her face. Man, him and Inuyasha had it good. Go them!  
  
They both arrived to the car, and got in. They both placed their loved ones in the back of the car, to lie down. Inuyasha was just about to put the key's in the car when he heard the snoring lightly next to him, Miroku.  
  
If everyone else was sleeping, to hell with him. He turned on the radio lightly, and cuddled up to the back of his seat, and fell asleep.  
  
But not before hearing the song, that made him get the courage up to ask Kagome.. when he was planning to ask her, this song had come on. He caught bits and pieces of this song, while drifting in and out of his dream like state.  
  
*"...but we all bleed the same way as you do...  
  
And we all have the same things to go through...  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go...  
  
Hold on it gets better then you know..."*  
  
He knew he had to hold on to his ideas, and his love for Kagome. Then, it would all get better.. yes.. he loved this song now..  
  
*"...hold on if you feel like letting go...  
  
Hold on it gets better then you know...  
  
Dont stop looking your one step closer...  
  
Dont stop searching its not over...  
  
Hold on..."*  
  
He knew he was only one step away from winning Kagome's heart back then, and he knew he would never give up on trying it either. His eye lids started dropping down..  
  
*"... if you feel like letting go...  
  
Hold on it gets better then you know...  
  
Hold on..."*  
  
It always got better, after it got worse.. Kagome and him had fights, they never got along.. then.. in the end, the fell in love. It was a fairy-tale in the real world. This.. this is how he wanted life to be.. forever.  
  
He fell asleep, the sunset, grazing the car, and shining the warm glow of the sun, on their faces.  
  
They were all happy, thats all that mattered right? Naraku was dead, no more trouble for them. Sango and Miroku were together and safe. Now, finally, Inuyasha and Kagome were together..  
  
And safe.  
  
No more deaths. No more cuts, no more blood, no more violence. It was the end. Everyone was happy and content. They'd all stay together in the end, and no one would ever tear them apart. Best friends for life, no matter what the circumstances. This is what he thought.  
  
This, was the first time, right here and now, Inuyasha finally knew, the true meaning of friendship..  
  
*"Hold..on.......""*  
  
Next Installment for all of them, MARRIAGE!  
  
Light snoring came from the car that morning, and it was destined to be a blessed day. A warm pink glow came from Inuyasha's chest, surrounding him and Kagome. They both smiled in their dreams, and they were sure from now on, everything would be okay.  
  
*"Hold..on.......""*  
  
But...what he didn't know, was that Kagome could see a little bit of the future, and she saw.... that they would need to hold on....for the worst WAS about to come.  
  
***  
  
AN: The worst IS about to come. Review to find out, my friends.  
  
NOTE: I'm letting you know, that Kagome doesn't say anything about the future, only because she doesn't think its true. JUST REMEMBER THAT!  
  
I'll update when I can, as I said before, reviews help. Most likely, I'll update when I get 530, but I may update earlier or later. Who knows. Its all good. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Ice Skating

Recorded message:  
  
Hello. Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391 isn't here for this chapter, for she does not want to get killed. She says thank you for all the faithful reviewers, and would like to thank "sell11" especially, for using your first review on her.  
  
She says she doesn't own Inuyasha, and that it is time for blackmail.  
  
She says, when she gets 590, or 600 reviews, she'll update A.S.A.P, and that you should enjoy this chapter.. eventhough its the biggest cliff hanger she has done in her life.  
  
"On with the chapter!" She said.  
  
***  
  
It always got better, after it got worse.. Kagome and him had fights, they never got along.. then.. in the end, the fell in love. It was a fairy-tale in the real world. This.. this is how he wanted life to be.. forever.  
  
He fell asleep, the sunset, grazing the car, and shining the warm glow of the sun, on their faces.  
  
They were all happy, thats all that mattered right? Naraku was dead, no more trouble for them. Sango and Miroku were together and safe. Now, finally, Inuyasha and Kagome were together..  
  
And safe.  
  
No more deaths. No more cuts, no more blood, no more violence. It was the end. Everyone was happy and content. They'd all stay together in the end, and no one would ever tear them apart. Best friends for life, no matter what the circumstances. This is what he thought.  
  
This, was the first time, right here and now, Inuyasha finally knew, the true meaning of friendship..  
  
*"Hold..on.......""*  
  
Next Installment for all of them, MARRIAGE!  
  
Light snoring came from the car that morning, and it was destined to be a blessed day. A warm pink glow came from Inuyasha's chest, surrounding him and Kagome. They both smiled in their dreams, and they were sure from now on, everything would be okay.  
  
*"Hold..on.......""*  
  
But...what he didn't know, was that Kagome could see a little bit of the future, and she saw.... that they would need to hold on....for the worst WAS about to come.  
  
It was about 5:00 PM when Inuyasha woke up, and decided to make fun of the day before it became night, because, well, he had plans.  
  
He started the car, thus waking everyone else up. Kagome and Sango rubbed their eyes, and looked out the window, wow. Today was a nice day! Miroku just opened his eyes and looked out the windsheild. He was trying to think up something to do..  
  
"Hey, Inu! I know what we can do today!" Miroku shouted gleefully.  
  
"Umm. alright, but stop being so happy, its scaring me." Inuyasha let out a laugh and continued, "..what do you have in mind my friend?"  
  
"Ice Skating!" Inuyasha slammed on the breaks and looked at the wheel.  
  
Everyone went tumbling forward, except no one was hurt. "Is everyone alright!?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah we're fine.." They all muttered, rubbing their heads.  
  
Miroku then realized his mistake. "Oh.. Inuyasha.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..-" He was cut off.  
  
"NO! Its FINE! It happened awhile ago. I don't need anyone reminding me OKAY?" He practically screamed at Miroku. "If you guys want to go, we'll go. But, I'm sitting out, okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Alright, lets go." He drove to the nearest ice-rink.  
  
During the drive, everyone was quiet after that outburst from Inuyasha. Only Miroku seemed to know what was going on, and Sango and Kagome were afraid to ask.  
  
They arrived at the ice-rink after about an hour drive, leaving it to be 6:30 and Miroku treated since it was his idea. They had an outdoor, and an indoor. Everyone was outdoor since it was cold enough, and no one was inside unless they were resting or getting their skates.  
  
They got their skates and went outside, Kagome the first on the ice. Miroku had bought a pair for Inuyasha just in case, and left them by his feet. He was sitting on the bench, watching everyone.  
  
They all had also rented jackets, and gloves. Everyone but Inuyasha stepped up and went on the ice begining to skate.  
  
Sango and Miroku spun around in circles, laughing. They were having so much fun.. but he would have to settle with sitting out. When he goes out there, hell will freeze over.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She had loved skating since she was very little, and was skating so gracefully, you would think she was a professional. The clothes she rented also helped, flowing behind her.  
  
She had gotten a purple thin jacket, with strings flowing behind it, long, with silver tips. The gloves were long and black, long thin strings hanging off. Her hair swayed gracefully behind her, and her eyes shut, a peaceful smile on her face. The way the cold wind made a faint blush on her cheeks..  
  
She was beautiful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, that he had her. He was never the one who appriciated things, but, this was an acception to the rule.  
  
Miroku and Sango now skated side by side, when a tall guy in a black suit came and went to the middle of the ring with a microphone.  
  
"Hello there! Today, we will have a compition, on who is the best skater here. It will be held in ten minutes, so, get ready!" He walked off the ice.  
  
Everyone cheered, some got off the ice, and the rest in a line.  
  
Inuyasha watched, as Sango and Miroku backed off, but Kagome stayed on. Miroku and Sango, along with Inuyasha, wished her luck, and she winked, and got the last in line on purpose.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and the announcer dude got back on the ice.  
  
"Okay, I see you guys are ready, now, there are rules. One skater at a time, and you have three minutes to do the best moves possible. Our judges will pick the best, and the prize is a free membership here, for 5 years. Goodluck, my friends!" He walked off, and yelled, "Go!"  
  
The first skater went up, and made amazing moves. The judges were dazzled, thinking, this would be the best one. There were 18 people in line, so this would be good.  
  
The judges watched and watched, until they got to their 18th person. She stepped up to the ice, and announced her name. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha watched her to see what she was going to do. She went up to the announcer, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and went back inside for a minute, and came out with a boom- box.  
  
She took the microphone and talked into it quickly. "Well, I skate really well, when I have music, it makes it seem like I'm dancing. So, I will play, 'Once Upon A December' on here, and sing along with it while I'm skating." She smiled and pressed play.  
  
She stepped up to the middle of the ice and began spinning, skating all around in one big circle, and began to sing while she was doing so.  
  
*"Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings,  
  
Once upon a December."*  
  
She did a flip, and landed on her skates, and began to jump up in the air quickly, landing it each time. She started spinning really fast, and bent her knees, holding out her two hands. She carefully lifted up a leg, only spining on one, and jumping up.  
  
She sang, and closed her eyes again. She had a wonderful plan, and knew it would work. She WAS an angel after all. She made a silent prayer, and it began snowing. Little snowflakes dancing across the world now, well, in Japan anyway. Everyone cheered as it began snowing, and through her closed eyes, she knew it worked. She skated backwords, and and did a backflip, landing on her feet, as she began spinning on them again.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, knowing it was Kagome who did that fancy trick. Now, she was even prettier, especially as it became dark. The party lights came on around her, as she was illuminated in its gaze. She was sparkling, along with the icy rink she was on.  
  
She spun on her feet and front flipped. She then skated in a perfect eight, and skidded to a stop. She then began putting her hands on the ice, and twirling around in a circle. She stopped, bent her arms and pushed up, sending her a good 7 ft into the air, and landing on her right foot, still spinning.  
  
*"Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart,  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember..."*  
  
Everyone watched with awe as her figure moved along the ice, like it was meant to be. She was the best they've ever seen, and probably will see. No one has ever beaten her in this sort of thing, and they won't! The judges whispered, and you could hear them say that she was the winner, but she had to finish anyway.  
  
She finished off her song, and act with going to the end of the rink, and skating really fast and jumping mid-air, going about 30 ft before she landed. She sang out the last line so angelically, that the best singer couldn't even top-off. She looked at the audience and bowed, as the last intrumental music played. She smiled as she heard the clapping and cheering she got from the crowd, through her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and saw the scene before her. It was absoulty breath-taking.  
  
It was dimly lit outside, and sparkles from the ice and herself flying everywhere. Snow fell from the sky, and stars shining from above. The ice itself shone a bright silvery-white, and the glare making it look glossy. The light illuminated her form, as she skated off the ice, and everyone cheered.  
  
The announcer guy got back on the ice and spoke, "Well, our prize goes to.. Ms. Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
She smiled and went to accept her pass. She got it, and gave it to Miroku. "You seem to like it here, its yours." She smiled, and went to sit down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"You were wonderful, Kagome." He whispered gently into the cold brisk air.  
  
"Thank you.. but.. Inuyasha.. I have to ask you something, but please don't get mad at me.." She said, scared.  
  
"Okay, I promise." Inuyasha agreed, wondering what would make her so scared.  
  
"Why.. why are you afraid of the ice.?" She asked, warily.  
  
"My.. mother died that way. She died of hypothermia after falling into the ice. She almost drowned, and I went after her. I got her up, and brought her home. I tried to warm her up, but.. she.. it was too late for her." He looked down at the ice, whispering the last part.  
  
"..I'm sorry.." She wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder. "You're okay now, nothing like that is going to happen again. Your mom is watching over you, I know it." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you.." He looked at the ice longingly.  
  
"You know you want to skate. Come with me.?" She asked, hoping for a yes.  
  
"Yes." She got what she wanted!  
  
'Hell just froze over.' Inuyasha thought, smiling.  
  
She grabbed both of his hands, and went to the middle of the ice, after he put on his skates. She started spinning him around in circles, and let go of one of his hands. She held tightly to one of them, and skated around in a big circle, illuminating them both again in the light. Everyone got off the ice, and wanted to watch the pair, as they danced across the ice.  
  
Inuyasha was excited. He hadn't been out on the ice since he was alot younger, and now was perfect! He lifted her up, and held onto her, by holding onto her stomach, and bringing her back down as she was holding onto his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist now, them both skating together so closely, Inuyasha running his hands through her hair, and looking down at the ice.  
  
She began to sing again, the same song, but a certain part.  
  
"Someone holds me safe and warm...  
  
Figures dancing gracefully...  
  
Across my memory..."  
  
He skated with her, now taking her hand, and spinning her around on the ice. He put her in a dip, when he heard the one thing, that would result in DIRE concequences later.  
  
...  
  
*Crack.*  
  
*Crack..*  
  
*Crack...*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
...  
  
The ice broke beneath them, but luckily, Inuyasha saw it coming. But not lucky for him foretell, but for Kagome.  
  
He lifted her up and pushed her out of the way, giving her a soft landing, and he fell in the ice. He would NOT let her die, especially the way his mother did.  
  
So, he fell instead of her.  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Kagome got up, and rubbed her head, when she saw no Inuyasha where they just were. But a large hole in the ice..  
  
"SOMEONE HELP! MY FRIEND FELL IN THE ICE!!" Kagome screamed out, and everyone that was watching them, all began to call for help.  
  
...  
  
Here we go...  
  
...  
  
The paremedic's came out, and tried to search for Inuyasha in the deep cold depths...  
  
...  
  
He was in there for too long, they couldn't find him.. "Miss.. we can not locate your friend, he is too deep under.."  
  
...  
  
Kagome choked back her tears and kneeled down next to the hole, trying to catch any glimpse of him, ANY!  
  
...  
  
He wasn't coming back up...  
  
...  
  
Blood began to rise to the surface...  
  
...  
  
Kagome started screaming, and yelling for Inuyasha to come up...  
  
...  
  
He wasn't coming...  
  
...  
  
They waited, a full half-an hour...  
  
...  
  
No human or hanyou (half-demon) OR youkai (full-demon) could with stand that temperture, much less holding their breath that long...  
  
...  
  
They all came to a conclusion...  
  
...  
  
He was dead.  
  
...  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391 has left a message for all you reviewers, here it is:  
  
Hello! I ran away at the moment from the computer, because I know I will be dead if I don't. I am cowering in fear at the moment, so, I just want to say, don't kill me. This is where I am going to use blackmail.  
  
Okay, when I get 590 or 600 reviews, I'LL UPDATE! Yes, I know thats a little much, but as I said, this is just an experiment in things. I promise I won't do it again.. for awhile anyway. As I the message said in the start of the chapter.  
  
So, goodluck!  
  
:::.End Message.:::  
  
*Beep Beep Beeeeep*  
  
*** 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: Dearest

Hello, I'm here with another chapter, but I would like to say something to two certain reviewers..  
  
katrina() - You don't have to write in "ALL CAPS LETTERS" and get really mad at me for writing that chapter. By the way, what made me take this as a flame was, "IS YOUR HEART MADE OF ICE OR. WHAT?" Yeah, whatever. Sure, you can think my heart is made of ice all you want, but I suggest you look at my pen name, *Inuyasha LOVES Kagome 4391* If you don't like the way I write, or the way I plot out my stuff, I suggest you stop reading. But, I am at least happy that you said "Please let him live." So, I'm not mad at you, since you were polite a little.. I just wanted to point out, can you PLEASE not do that again? Thanks.  
  
and to:  
  
Weirdo's Rule - Okay, how am I asking for too much when I got even OVER 600 reviews? Honestly, I don't want to die thank you, because I have a life, unlike someone who flames me and my story. By the way, go ahead, send a virus to my computer, then you will NEVER get the next chapters. And I'm sure a lot of people will be uber pissed at you, and I will be laughing when everyone hates you. Run for my life? I don't think so. Listen, I did that whole "recorded message" thing as a joke, everyone KNOWS I'm the one who's typing. "Duh!" Yeah, I AM pissed at you, because you have to right to threaten me, and my computer. Plus, I doubt you can even send a virus, since your too busy flaming other people. Well, whatever, I don't have all day to flame you, so I am getting on with the chapter that EVERYONE ELSE deserves.  
  
One more thing, I'd like to congrad. "sqeekers" on being my 600th reviewer! I love you!! ^.^  
  
*** ...  
  
They all came to a conclusion...  
  
...  
  
He was dead.  
  
...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed, right above the water. Tears dripped into its solemn depths. Her screams echoed within the forests around them, as everyone watched. Sango and Miroku went inside to warm up, and just came out to see what was going on. They asked around and one guy said, "One guy fell in the ice. They can't find him. He's going to die."  
  
Miroku's blood went ice cold. "Inu..yasha.." he muttered. He along with Sango pushed the crowd, getting to the front, and watching the scene before them.  
  
Kagome was crying above the water, screaming his name.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but think this was all her fault. If she wouldn't have forced him on the ice, then this wouldn't have happened..Inuyasha..  
  
"YOU MUST FIND HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! JUST DO IT!" She screamed, now everyone in that whole entire area was outside, quiet.  
  
"But Miss, we can't go down there, we would die also.. I'm sorry, but.. he has been down there, for more than 29 minutes, and no breath of air. And it's below 58 degrees down there." He said, sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha.. no.. he can't leave me.. we just got engaged.." She looked at the ring on her finger, and smiled.  
  
'He was going to plan something special tonight.. but.. not anymore..' She let out more tears into the cold ice, and the puddle of water, that was over 700 ft deep.  
  
He always loved her singing. The best she could do was sing to him..  
  
(Kagome's POV.)  
  
"It would be nice if we could put away and throw out...  
  
everything except what really mattered, but...  
  
reality is just cruel."  
  
She began to sing the lyrics to a really depressing song she heard once. It showed exactly the emotions she was feeling now, and Inuyasha always loved to know her emotions, for if it was sad, he would make her happy..  
  
"In such times,  
  
I see you laughing...  
  
whenever I close my eyes."  
  
His laugh, his smile. Everything. He would always try and help her out when she was in need, and defend her. But, where was he now? Could he hear her? Was he in this world..?  
  
She only hoped for the best. Tears escaped her eyes once more.  
  
Inuyasha, I will never forget you. I will love you.. for eternity. You were my first, true, REAL love, and my last. I will not love anyone after you, because I will forever wait for you, in the next life.  
  
I will try and live my life as if it were normal again. But I will never abandon the memories we have had together, and the hope that more will come. Inuyasha, please, let your sprit be with me..  
  
In the beginning, we were enemies, but, we in the end, were happy. We took the long way in getting hurt, but, it was still worth it. There's nothing that I regret, and I would never trade my memories for anything..  
  
"Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will,  
  
have to stay with me without fail."  
  
I sung that part, with all my heart and soul. I mean it, Inuyasha. You will be etched in my memories, and every tear I shed for you, is my love. How much I will miss you. How much of your kindness I can't live without. All of your promises to be made..  
  
"Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?"  
  
Inuyasha. I love you.  
  
"We got there in the end..."  
  
(End Kagome P.O.V)  
  
***  
  
I'm so sorry, but this was a little quick chappie just to show Kagome's view on the matter. Okay, I am sorry for the people who are kind enough to review. But, for all the pissy people, you deserve it.  
  
Now, I would like to point out some common sense to the pissy people who flamed me. Look at the chapter titles. Do you see Inuyasha's name there? Yeah.. that's what I thought. So, be SMART and think it over. Will Inuyasha REALLY die if his FUCKING NAME is there? I don't think so. *Mutters about stupid ass reviewers who are all pissy*  
  
The people who were kidding and stuff, I'm NOT flaming you! I love your reviews, and I would never take them personally. You know if you flamed me or not, so, if you didn't, ignore this message. So, for all you people who DESERVE to know, Inuyasha comes back in the next chapter. Yes, I am KIND enough to tell you that, after all those reviews I got.  
  
I'll update when I can, okay? If I get more flames and crap like that, I'm not updating for over a week. Its so bothersome, and I don't have the time for any arrogant bitches/bastards. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Angel Powers No Mor...

On with the next chapter, sorry to keep you guys waiting.. (looks when I last updated and sweatdrops) ..for a day ^^  
  
One author's note to katrina() - I understand. Thank you for responding with an apology, ^.^  
  
!!!!VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
***  
  
I sung that part, with all my heart and soul. I mean it, Inuyasha. You will be etched in my memories, and every tear I shed for you, is my love. How much I will miss you. How much of your kindness I can't live without. All of your promises to be made..  
  
"Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?"  
  
Inuyasha. I love you.  
  
"We got there in the end..."  
  
(End Kagome P.O.V)  
  
Kagome was crying like no tomorrow, sobbing her heart out, longing for her to come and hold her in his strong arms. But.. it wasn't going to happen.  
  
After that song, everyone, even the strong men, the little kids, the teenagers, everyone, was crying for her. It was so.. sad.  
  
"Keep this with you.. I have my memories, and a part of you always with me. Take this with you.." She took off her ring, and dropped it in the icy depths, never to resurface.  
  
She stood up and looked down in there one more time. "Inuyasha, I love you." She let out one last tear, and walked out to his car. Everyone cleared the way for her, as she went and sat on the hood of his car.  
  
Sango was about to go after her, and Miroku stopped her. "Let her be alone."  
  
Sango nodded, grimly, letting out many tears for her lost friend. Likewise, Miroku.  
  
Kagome sat there, looking at the snowflakes falling, and crying her eyes out into her hands. "Inu..yasha.. Inuya..sha.. INUYASHA!!!" She screamed out into the night, tears dropping and landing in the snow.  
  
"Why.. why did you leave me.. Inuyasha.. please.. come back." She sobbed out, into the night, unheard.  
  
"I came back for you when I was practically dying, please.. do the same for me.. I want you, no, I NEED you here with me.." She looked up at the brightest star.  
  
"I know.. what I have to do.." She took a deep breath. "..Star, please, grant my wish tonight, for it will be the last time I have an angel flight. Take my powers, away from me. For it may do good, for other than thee. Bring it to Inuyasha, in the afterlife, or wherever he is now, so he may be protected by arth thou..." Her power started seeping away from her, as she continued. "Help him on his hard journeys, and make sure he doesn't forget the times we had together. For I am giving him, my life power. May he be safe and peaceful, for the rest of time, for I give him my love."  
  
The powers escaped her body, never to return to her again. She was as mortal as anyone now, still letting the tears drop from her cheeks. She loved him, so she gave up her powers to protect him, no matter what happened to him.  
  
She opened the door, since she left her side unlocked, and laid down on the leather seats. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber..  
  
"I love you too, and I'd do anything for you, Kagome..."  
  
....Who....said....that....?  
  
Those thoughts entered his mind as he registered where he was, and how he got there. He was lying on the bottom of some body of water, freezing, not being able to move, and basically, drowning. He couldn't breathe, and tried to swim up, when he noticed, something landed on his index finger.  
  
It was the ring he gave Kagome. He touched it, and a scene played before his eyes.  
  
*Scene*  
  
"It would be nice if we could put away and throw out...  
  
everything except what really mattered, but...  
  
reality is just cruel."  
  
She began to sing the lyrics to a really depressing song she heard once. It showed exactly the emotions she was feeling now, and Inuyasha always loved to know her emotions, for if it was sad, he would make her happy..  
  
"In such times,  
  
I see you laughing...  
  
whenever I close my eyes."  
  
His laugh, his smile. Everything. He would always try and help her out when she was in need, and defend her. But, where was he now? Could he hear her? Was he in this world..?  
  
She only hoped for the best. Tears escaped her eyes once more.  
  
Inuyasha, I will never forget you. I will love you.. for eternity. You were my first, true, REAL love, and my last. I will not love anyone after you, because I will forever wait for you, in the next life.  
  
I will try and live my life as if it were normal again. But I will never abandon the memories we have had together, and the hope that more will come. Inuyasha, please, let your sprit be with me..  
  
In the beginning, we were enemies, but, we in the end, were happy. We took the long way in getting hurt, but, it was still worth it. There's nothing that I regret, and I would never trade my memories for anything..  
  
"Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will,  
  
have to stay with me without fail."  
  
I sung that part, with all my heart and soul. I mean it, Inuyasha. You will be etched in my memories, and every tear I shed for you, is my love. How much I will miss you. How much of your kindness I can't live without. All of your promises to be made..  
  
"Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?"  
  
Inuyasha. I love you.  
  
"We got there in the end..."  
  
**  
  
"I know.. what I have to do.." She took a deep breath. "..Star, please, grant my wish tonight, for it will be the last time I have an angel flight. Take my powers, away from me. For it may do good, for other than thee. Bring it to Inuyasha, in the afterlife, or wherever he is now, so he may be protected from arth thou..." Her power started seeping away from her, as she continued. "Help him on his hard journeys, and make sure he doesn't forget the times we had together. For I am giving him, my life power. May he be safe and peaceful, for the rest of time, for I give him my love."  
  
The powers escaped her body, never to return to her again. She was as mortal as anyone now, still letting the tears drop from her cheeks. She loved him, so she gave up her powers to protect him, no matter what happened to him.  
  
**  
  
*End Scene*  
  
***  
  
Yeah, he's back and ready to go see Kagome!! Be happy, and wait 'till chapter 36! Yay! ^.^ Okay, I'm going to tell you now, I'm not sure if I will be posting chapter 37, its a lemon. So, what I may do, is just get rid of that chapter and go on from there.  
  
The reason is:  
  
1. Because I have a fear that someone might report me, and this story will be done.  
  
2. They will delete this story, PLUS my other fics, and I don't want that to happen.  
  
3. Its more than a R rating, more like NC-17  
  
So, I hope you respect my decision. Please, understand. Maybe later I'll.. um.. post a link to it somewhere. I don't know.. but maybe I'll post it and clean it up a bit. Well, talk to you later about this matter. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six: Poetry And Writing

Okay people, I have decided I will put my lemon chapter on adultfanfiction . net (get rid of the spaces) I will provide you with a link in the next chapter. What I am going to do, is give you chapter 38 with a link at the top. So, its a double chappie frenzy! Well, enjoy!  
  
Oh by the way.. I'm really REALLY happy at the moment, I'm almost at 700 reviews!!! WAIII!!! I love you guys so much!! ^^  
  
**  
  
"I know.. what I have to do.." She took a deep breath. "..Star, please, grant my wish tonight, for it will be the last time I have an angel flight. Take my powers, away from me. For it may do good, for other than thee. Bring it to Inuyasha, in the afterlife, or wherever he is now, so he may be protected from arth thou..." Her power started seeping away from her, as she continued. "Help him on his hard journies, and make sure he doesn't forget the times we had together. For I am giving him, my life power. May he be safe and peaceful, for the rest of time, for I give him my love."  
  
The powers escaped her body, never to return to her again. She was as mortal as anyone now, still letting the tears drop from her cheeks. She loved him, so she gave up her powers to protect him, no matter what happened to him.  
  
**  
  
*End Scene*  
  
'You gave your angel power's just to protect me in the afterlife? Your powers are great, because it brought me back to life, exactly where I died..' He had to get out of here now. He would do it. For Kagome!  
  
He swam up, or tried to. His body was frozen, but he could still move one hand, and it was working.  
  
He swam up, and reached a place where he could see light, but no one was there. He couldn't escape. He was too frozen, and too cold.  
  
He would die another painful death. He wanted to go peacefully, so he just, let go. He drifted down to the bottom again. One last thought.  
  
'I'm sorry, Kagome.'  
  
Someone must have been looking out for him. For all of a sudden, the water became warm, and he was un-frozen, and he could breathe. Even through the water!  
  
He was looking around him, when he saw two spirts dancing together. It was his mother and father..  
  
They helped him..live. He closed his eyes.  
  
He smiled, and a warm purple light surrounded him and he was transported to Kagome.  
  
He was out beside the car, and opened up Kagome's side. He saw her lying there, and she had her hand over her heart. Tears stained her face, as he wiped them off, and put the ring back on her finger. Amazingly, she didn't wake up. Well, he was going to change that.  
  
They say, if you hold someone's mouth shut, they can't breathe, so they wake up..  
  
Well, he was going to test that theroy..  
  
He kissed her on the lips, putting his arms around her back, laying on top of her.  
  
**Kagome's Dream**  
  
She was in a field of flowers, sitting under a tree, reading a poetry book.  
  
"I go where my heart beckons me, and I go with my head high. But sometimes, I get a need until I bleed so my heart swims above my head." She read aloud.  
  
She looked at her surroundings, and watched the cherry blossoms flutter by. She read the next line.  
  
"When I wake up alone, the shades are still drawn on the cold window pane so they cast their lines on my bed and lines on my face." She read over, looking at the certain type of text they used.  
  
"I'm alone.. I don't have Inuyasha here with me.." Her eyes became glossy.  
  
"I've been waiting in the dark for a long time, shining my beacon of hope through the shadow. If you see me, don't you hide your eyes from me."  
  
'Don't hide from me Inuyasha. Come out, put your arms around my waist, and never let go..' Kagome called, within her memory to him.  
  
"I've traveled through the land of surrender and seen it all. I throw my heart out and keep my head up, and now I travel through the land of peace."  
  
'Are you in peace Inuyasha? I hope with all my being you are..'  
  
"I've come undone and all hopes of mending me are gone because the pain took my soul. Can't you see? The only one who can put me back together again is me."  
  
'No, the only person who can put me back together is YOU..' She grimaced. She knew he wasn't coming back. That type of thing only happened in FAIRY TALES..  
  
"I keep all of my secrets somewhere inside and though I haven't let myself shine to the world, I'm good for something but too good to give to you."  
  
'I've give, or give up anything for you, just come back to me.. you can take whatever you want..' She let out tears.  
  
The book ended, with a blank page. She pulled out a pen she had in her pocket, and began to write her own.  
  
"My heart lies somewhere between perfection and dust. And while my soul is a sight to behold, I shatter at the blink of an eye."  
  
Then, she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating, and she held her throat. "Help me.." she muttered, and fainted in her dream.  
  
Then, she woke up.  
  
**End Dream**  
  
Then, she woke up.  
  
She looked up, looking AT the reason why she couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss and jumped up into his arms, holding him VERY tight, Inuyasha returning the embrace.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She cried into his chest. "I thought you were gone. You left me.. oh God, I love you so much.. please, don't do that again.." She cried harder in his chest.  
  
"I won't leave you.. ever. I will always come back, even in death, just for you.." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Kagome muttered in his chest, "Miroku and Sango got a ride home, we don't have to wait for them if we leave or anything.."  
  
Inuyasha pulled keys out of his pocket, and locked all the doors. He put up the windows, and turned on the heat, without wasting any gas. He looked at her in the eyes, and said deeply,  
  
"I want to be your mate, please accept me."  
  
She smiled, knowing where this would lead to. "I accept you."  
  
He crushed his lips to hers, and thanked God, that this was a big car. A hummer.. how nice..  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
I'm stopping right here, because this is where the lemon would begin. So, next chappie you get the lemon, along with chapter 38. Review, and it will magically appear on your screen as soon as everyone does the same.. *weird music* Oh well, thankies for the reviews again, it means the world to me.  
  
WAIT! Okay, just letting you know, you do not HAVE to read the lemon to understand the story! Its just there for um.. some *die hard* fans! ^^ 


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven and Eight: United a...

Author's Notes: For the TWO chappies in one day! *Hip hip horray!* Review please.. ^^  
  
Wait, I would like to say one thing, I forgot who reviewed and said this though, excuse me please! ^^  
  
Well, someone said I forgot about the whole cookie bet thing... well, wait until the last chapter. Thats all I can say ^_~  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPPIES!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 37 United:  
  
Link to chapter 37 (LEMON!!): http :/ / adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php ? no = 17885  
  
REMOVE SPACES!  
  
Enjoy! You can skip over it if you want to, you don't need to read it, but I recommend it, only because.. Well.. Its good.. ^^  
  
WAIT!! REMINDER: POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE FOR CHAPTER 37, YOUR COMMENTS! ALONG WITH CHAPTER 38! Thankies. ^^  
  
Example:  
  
I loved chapter 37, it was awesome! I totally love the Inu/Kag pairing. I also loved chapter 38, I can't wait to see what happens, UPDATE SOON!  
  
Yeah, on with the chappie now.... (click the link)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 38 The Wedding Notifications:  
  
The second chappie in the double frenzy, enjoy!! ^^  
  
Please get me too 700 reviews.. almost.. there.. *sniff sniff*  
  
I'd like to recommend you all a story done by a good friend of mine. ^^ Please review it, its awesome! His pen name is: "Daman 388" and his story is called "Reflections Of What Might Be." *claps*  
  
That one's for you, daman. ^^  
  
Now, I would like to take this moment right now to rant. Okay, LISTEN, someone (I don't remember who) Reviewed, and said I should update more often.. okay, I'm PISSED. I update, every 3-4 days, unless I take a trip. I don't update ENOUGH? I think I update more than I should! I see author's who wait a month - three months to update! Even five! And your complaining, about me updating every 3-4 DAYS? If I ever get another review like that again, I am going to seriously make you guys wait two weeks for the next chapter. Well, whatever. Just telling you.  
  
On with the story now...  
  
***  
  
**End Dream**  
  
Then, she woke up.  
  
She looked up, looking AT the reason why she couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss and jumped up into his arms, holding him VERY tight, Inuyasha returning the embrace.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She cried into his chest. "I thought you were gone. You left me.. oh god, I love you so much.. please, don't do that again.." She cried harder in his chest.  
  
"I won't leave you.. ever. I will always come back, even in death, just for you.." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Kagome muttered in his chest, "Miroku and Sango got a ride home, we don't have to wait for them if we leave or anything.."  
  
Inuyasha pulled keys out of his pocket, and locked all the doors. He put up the windows, and turned on the heat, without wasting any gas. He looked at her in the eyes, and said deeply,  
  
"I want to be your mate, please accept me."  
  
She smiled, knowing where this would lead to. "I accept you."  
  
He crushed his lips to hers, and thanked God, that this was a big car. A hummer.. how nice..  
  
If you were outside that night, or passing by, you would have seen two figures in a car, sharing a bond, that no one could ever break. No man could ever make. Nothing anybody could take. You would have heard a male's voice, as he said, "Mine.."  
  
He kissed Kagome's forehead, "Lets rest.. Goodnight Kagome.. I love you.."  
  
"Goodnight..I love you too.." Kagome responded. Inuyasha pulled the keys out of the car that was keeping them warm.  
  
Kagome's eyes slumped forward, as Inuyasha's did the same. But, Kagome picked up Inuyasha's red jacket he had left in the car, and put it over both of them, cuddled into each other's arms.. to look at the stars out the window.  
  
Yes, this was a wonderful night.  
  
It was about 8:00 AM when they woke up, and Inuyasha had proceeded to put his clothes on, as did Kagome. Inuyasha put the keys into the car, and high- tailed it to her house, when he was met by a mad mother..  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha, where has my Kagome been? She never came home last night, and she looks pretty tired.." Ms. Higurashi suddenly smiled, and looked at the two, grabbing Kagome's hand.  
  
"Your.. engaged.. and.. I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDERN!!!" She ran away from the pair and skipped away happily.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed madly and locked gazes. Souta came running down.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to be my BROTHER?! AWESOME!!" Souta exclaimed happily.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pat the kid on his head. "I'm glad you like me." He winked at him and stood up straight and tall.  
  
Ms. Higurashi came back downstairs with a huge grin plastered on her face. She just said, "The 30th"  
  
"The 30th?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
She looked at them with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Do you remember, Mayu?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't. SHE DIDN'T! "..Well, I called her up.. and she is planning a double wedding for you and Inuyasha, along with Miroku and Sango!" She smiled.  
  
Kagome, literally, fainted. Inuyasha caught her, and picked up the Higurashi's phone. "Hello? Yes, is Miroku and Sango there?" He waited when Miroku got on the phone.  
  
"The wedding date for all of us is the 30th.. come over.. yeah.. I KNOW!.. okay, sure.. bye!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
One word deviously popped into his mind. 'Grandchildren.' He smiled and put his hand on Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Well, they're coming over now.. you can explain to all of us when, how, who, and why." He sat down on a chair, braced for the loooooong talk.  
  
Miroku and Sango arrived 10 minutes later, and after saying hi to Kagome's mom, and Kagome being woken up by her mom's loud squeal, they started talking.  
  
"Alrighty then. The 30th is your wedding, I will be paying along with Mayu, the costs. She will make your tuxes, and dresses, so, its all settled! And she took the liberty to call everyone you guys all know and invite them to the weddings!!" Ms. Higurashi grinned.  
  
"But.. the 30th?! Do you know what today is?!" Miroku and Sango screamed.  
  
"Yeah.. uh.. oh.. woops.." Ms. Higurashi's face faltered. "Its the 29th isn't it?"  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"Well.. all I can say is.. GET READY, GET SET, GO!"  
  
Everyone ran to get their stuff together.  
  
Later that day, they all went to pick up their dresses, see where and what their doing tomorrow, and everything they have to get ready for.  
  
Miroku and Sango slept over, after a call to their parents, and all the people attending. As did Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
They all slept downstairs and were asleep. Except Kagome..  
  
"Grr..I can't sleep dammit!" She groaned and rolled over on her side.  
  
"Ahh.. comfortable.. squishy....!?!!" It took all her will and more not to scream. She had accidentally rolled over Inuyasha, and her head had landed in a very.. *ehem* 'interesting' spot.  
  
Her face turned a beat red, and she did NOT expect what happened next. Inuyasha happened to move his arm, and it landed on Kagome's head, and he was pushing down on her head.  
  
...This, was not a good situation.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Her face turned purple as she realized she was being crushed into.. something that well.. did NOT belong to her. Nor something she had, or will ever have.  
  
Then, he began to stroke her hair, and then, all hell broke loose when he turned over on his side. Her head was trapped between his legs, and her face went, 'further' into his clothing..  
  
Now, Sango had gone to get a glass of water a couple of minutes ago, and was returning..  
  
"AHHHH!!" She dropped her glass and water spilled everywhere. "K-k-ka-go- me..?" She stuttered, her face very red also.  
  
"Sango, its NOT what it looks like! I swear!" Kagome tried to say, her voice being muffled into Inuyasha's pants.  
  
Sango grinned. "You're taking advantage of him in his sleep, huh? Couldn't wait 'till the honeymoon.." Sango shook her finger back and forth. "Tsk..tsk..tsk.."  
  
Kagome groaned at Sango's insinuation.  
  
Now, you know, when you make a noise, like a scream or a yell, or a groan, or something, into clothing, it vibrates.  
  
Kagome didn't know that, until it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked down and his eyes went very wide.  
  
Kagome, now since he sat up, was in another compromising position! Her head was face first into his pants, *ehem* the groin area.. and her arms were wrapped around his open legs.  
  
"....um..I can...explain!" Kagome said, lifting her head up from his pants.  
  
"Uh...well.. I don't..want to..know..thanks for the offer..heh.." Inuyasha's face was red and he got up and moved onto the couch.  
  
"Goodnight.." Inuyasha said, and turned his face into a pillow so they wouldn't see it.  
  
Sango, now, laughed her head off. Kagome crawled back into her bed, embarrassed to the bone, and finally, got a decent sleep.  
  
***  
  
End chappie!  
  
Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed it.. Sadly.. *sniff sniff* this story is soon to be closed.. It ends at chapter 43, just reminding you. I hope you guys loved my story as much as I did writing it, and just to tell you, so you can be happy, I am doing an epilouge. No sequel though, I'm sorry. Nothing to "seaquelize" But, I do hope you guys will enjoy my new stories that come out..  
  
PLEASE? Review them, so I can have faith in my future works! I'm sure most of them will be AU, but once and awhile, you may see a normal one pop up. ^^ Well, gotta run, review for next chappie! Bye! 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: At The Wedding

Well well well... a couple more chapters, and hello Grave Of The Fireflies! I hope you enjoy this short chappie, but hey, just you wait for the ending chappies, they aren't this short! This is the "getting to where we need to go" chapter, then we get back to the fluffy-ness. Well, I would like to thank "lindy*girl()" for being my 700th reviewer, and my goal to finish off this story is 800. I hope I get 800, can you guys help me? I hope so! ^^  
  
Just incase you noticed, I changed the story from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama. This is WAY more of a drama than humor, and I'm sure you'll all agree with me on that one. Yeah...  
  
I just want to say one quick thing, I was looking through the people who have me on their favorites list, and I noticed the cutest name.. I was two seconds away from squealing. "Kawaii houshi" I don't know why, but, I LOVE YOUR NAME! ^^ It was so cute.. okay, sorry.. on with the story now..  
  
***  
  
"AHHHH!!" She dropped her glass and water spilled everywhere. "K-k-ka-go- me..?" She stuttered, her face very red also.  
  
"Sango, its NOT what it looks like! I swear!" Kagome tried to say, her voice being muffled into Inuyasha's pants.  
  
Sango grinned. "You're taking advantage of him in his sleep, huh? Couldn't wait 'till the honeymoon.." Sango shook her finger back and forth. "Tsk..tsk..tsk.."  
  
Kagome groaned at Sango's insinuation.  
  
Now, you know, when you make a noise, like a scream or a yell, or a groan, or something, into clothing, it vibrates.  
  
Kagome didn't know that, until it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked down and his eyes went very wide.  
  
Kagome, now since he sat up, was in another compromising position! Her head was face first into his pants, *ehem* the groin area.. and her arms were wrapped around his open legs.  
  
"....um..I can...explain!" Kagome said, lifting her head up from his pants.  
  
"Uh...well.. I don't..want to..know..thanks for the offer..heh.." Inuyasha's face was red and he got up and moved onto the couch.  
  
"Goodnight.." Inuyasha said, and turned his face into a pillow so they wouldn't see it.  
  
Sango, now, laughed her head off. Kagome crawled back into her bed, embarrassed to the bone, and finally, got a decent sleep.  
  
**Morning**  
  
Well, to say the morning was havoc, it would be an understatement.  
  
Everyone was running around, getting their things, packing their bags, and running around like crazy.  
  
Everyone packed their stuff, along with some extra things, and stuffed it in the car. Then, they knew what was coming.. the big briefcase they would need for the honeymoon..  
  
Kagome sighed as she packed everything up. A straightener.. clothes.. CD's.. CD Player.. books... money... jewelry.. she left to get something to eat.  
  
Sango sighed also. She started where Kagome left off. ..jewelry.. stuffed animal... palm pilot.. batteries... toothbrush.. tooth paste.. she then left to go to the bathroom.  
  
Miroku slammed his head against the wall. ...toothpaste.. brush... deodorant... mini radio... pens.. pencils.. paper.. he left to go ask Sango something.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head with his foot. Like a doggie! He was so cute.. but he was packing what he needed also...right where Miroku left off. ...paper.. dog biscuits.. chew toys.. raw hide... DVD's... Portable DVD player..  
  
All packed with the necessities...  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot something!" Inuyasha ran back to his bag.. and put in his ultimate favorite...  
  
...squeaky toy.  
  
"Ta-daa!" He smiled.  
  
He went to go make sure he didn't forget anymore chew toys..  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome went back to the brief case, and looked in there..  
  
"....he's lost it." Sango stated.  
  
"I agree." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Um.. why?" Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
3...2...1...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They all burst out in laughter when Inuyasha walked in, especially since he was chewing on raw-hide.  
  
Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head. "Aww.. you guys! Its not THAT funny.." He put on a pouting face, and Kagome walked up to him, and pressed her head to his heart.  
  
"Its alright, its okay if you need your chew toys since your half-dog after all.." She smiled within his chest.  
  
"Yeah.. good excuse huh?" Inuyasha smiled also.  
  
"Well sorry to interrupt, but we gotta get going now!" Ms. Higurashi jingled her keys and went to load the car with the VERY big brief case.  
  
She smiled to herself. She didn't tell them she also got them each a honeymoon sweet in Hawaii..  
  
Well in the car they went, and when they got at the wedding..  
  
...it was breath-taking.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Hope you liked! Well, review for the next chappie.. I hope I get 800 reviews before this ends.. *pouts* WOOF! Well, thanks again for all your support.. see you soon!  
  
*Sniff sniff* Its coming to an end. Just chapters 40, 41, 42, and 43 left.. aw.. I hope you'll like my new stories that come out! 


	40. Chapter Forty: Miroku And Sango's Weddin...

Yes, I know I'm updating really soon, but I'm in a good mood.. so.. it benifits you guys!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all Miroku and Sango fans.. I hope you guys enjoy! Just to tell you, the chapters will start to get longer as the story ends. Plus, for the next chapters coming out, you'll be able to see my new layout for new stories, starting at chapter 41.  
  
Two author's responce to two certain reviewers:  
  
inufan001 - Me? You want.. me to? Um.. sure.. ^^  
  
Child_of_Darkness00 - Okay, here in Maryland the legal age with parental advisory is 16. So, I go by that. Yes, they still are supposed to be in school, but all that other stuff came up and screwed them over, so their taking a long break now. In the epilouge, I'm planning for them all to be in collage, so, don't worry 'bout their education. ^^  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome went back to the brief case, and looked in there..  
  
"....he's lost it." Sango stated.  
  
"I agree." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Um.. why?" Kagome was trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
3...2...1...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They all burst out in laughter when Inuyasha walked in, especially since he was chewing on raw-hide.  
  
Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head. "Aww.. you guys! Its not THAT funny.." He put on a pouting face, and Kagome walked up to him, and pressed her head to his heart.  
  
"Its alright, its okay if you need your chew toys since your half-dog after all.." She smiled within his chest.  
  
"Yeah.. good excuse huh?" Inuyasha smiled also.  
  
"Well sorry to interrupt, but we gotta get going now!" Ms. Higurashi jingled her keys and went to load the car with the VERY big brief case.  
  
She smiled to herself. She didn't tell them she also got them each a honeymoon sweet in Hawaii..  
  
Well in the car they went, and when they got at the wedding..  
  
...it was breath-taking.  
  
One word to describe it here:  
  
Beautiful.  
  
The whole room was crystal like, and birds were singing outside, the sun shining brightly, giving it an enchanting glow.  
  
But the catch was, one of the weddings were inside, one was outside. Miroku and Sango chose the inside one, and they set up everything.  
  
There was a crystal chandelier hanging down, with little shimmers coming down from it. There were white laced chairs, all lined up to see, and there was a silver carpet going down the aisle.  
  
Ms. Higurashi ruined their moment. "Okay, okay! Miroku, Sango, time to get READY!"  
  
Their parents walked in and Sango's mom and dad took her, along with Miroku's. Or their "relatives that acted like parents," anyway.  
  
** Sango **  
  
Sango was being dressed up, in the traditional white dress, and she had put pink and white flowers in her hair. Her hair was tightly put up in a bun, and sparkles graced her features. She had a bouquet of white roses in her hands, and she also had the most beautiful smile on.  
  
She wore a silver eye shadow, with black mascara and eye liner. She put on some lip gloss, and high heeled white shoes.  
  
What parents could do these days for their children.  
  
** Miroku **  
  
Miroku had on his tux, and was fidgeting slightly. It was too tight! He was thinking about pulling it, but, he didn't want to rip it and go bare- chested to the wedding..  
  
On the contrary, that would be a good idea..  
  
Nah.  
  
His father got him all dressed up, and before he knew it, the Grandfather clock on top of the area, had rung.  
  
It, was time.  
  
** Everyone **  
  
Everyone was sitting down, awaiting for Sango to come down the aisle, with her 'parents.' She stood at the very end, dressed in a beautiful gown, walking with her eye's closed. She finally got to the alter, and Miroku was waiting for her. She looked at Miroku, and they took each other's hands.  
  
The guy began to speak, "I see you two would like to say the vows, so you can go right ahead."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and got down on his knees. "I, Miroku, take you, Sango, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He slipped the wedding ring around her finger, and she let her tears drop to the ground, smiling brightly.  
  
Miroku then stood up, and then it was Sango's turn to kneel down. "I, Sango, take you Miroku, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She stood up, and slipped the wedding ring she had for Miroku on to his hand.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife.." He stopped for a moment, to look at everyone, then back at the new couple with a big smile.. "...you may now kiss the bride." Miroku leaned down, and kissed her on the lips, a bit longer than necessary, but still loving. Everyone erupted in cheers, and laughter.  
  
Miroku broke away and said, "Wait! Be we have another couple waiting to be wed!" Everyone smiled.  
  
For the big wedding, the REAL reason why they were here..  
  
...Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know that was short, but I just needed to add some Mir/San in there, but just you wait, because next, is the moment you've ALL been waiting for, as have I...  
  
INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S WEDDING!  
  
I'm getting to 800.. c'mon.. just some more.. when I'm there, I will throw a party.. and to think.. I thought I wouldn't get 300... @.@ So, review for the next chapter of Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding! (*winks* It'll come much quicker!!) 


	41. Chapter Forty One: Inuyasha And Kagome's...

**Author's Note: **Okay people, this is my new format, and this is how my stories will be from now on. I just wanted to use it from now until the end of the story, so you can get used to it. No, this will not be that long because I need to cram the honeymoon in the honeymoon chapter, then the ending in the ending chapter. I only am using this chapter for the wedding, as you can see for the title. So, I think that it will have a long ending. I'm not sure, so don't quote me. Yes, there is bold, italic, and all that other good stuff. Now, it is time. What we all have been waiting for, Inuyasha and Kagome's Wedding! 

**Quick Author's Note To...:**

**fbi-angel-03** - To read reviews, go to your profile, go down to your story, and click the orange button that says "_Reviews_" next to the title. To add a chapter, first go to document manager and upload it, then "edit story/chapter management." click your story, then go down to the bottom, and name your chapter, then upload it! I really don't know how to explain it all that well, but hey, I try. And don't worry about it being your first story, my first story sucked. ^^ I'm sure you'll do well, good-luck, and thankies for reviewing!****

**inufan001** - I bet I have made a wise choice. ^^ And the whole 800 thing, I hope I get 800 before the story ends, not the next time I update. Thankies for reviewing! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, Inuyasha and Kagome's turn to take that spotlight, and have peace.. (finally..) or will there be a major plot twist in here, and go back to normal!? Heh, read to find out... *snickers evily* (--- **that's a hint that something 'out of the ordinary' happens**. ^^)   
  
  


***   
  
  


Everyone was sitting down, awaiting for Sango to come down the aisle, with her 'parents.' She stood at the very end, dressed in a beautiful gown, walking with her eye's closed. She finally got to the alter, and Miroku was waiting for her. She looked at Miroku, and they took each other's hands.   
  
  


The guy began to speak, "I see you two would like to say the vows, so you can go right ahead."   
  
  


Miroku looked at Sango and got down on his knees. "_I, Miroku, take you, Sango, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_." He slipped the wedding ring around her finger, and she let her tears drop to the ground, smiling brightly.   
  
  


Miroku then stood up, and then it was Sango's turn to kneel down. "_I, Sango, take you Miroku, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness._" She stood up, and slipped the wedding ring she had for Miroku on to his hand.   
  
  


"I now pronounce you husband and wife.." He stopped for a moment, to look at everyone, then back at the new couple with a big smile.. "...**you may now kiss the bride**." Miroku leaned down, and kissed her on the lips, a bit longer than necessary, but still loving. Everyone erupted in cheers, and laughter.   
  
  


Miroku broke away and said, "Wait! Be we have another couple waiting to be wed!" Everyone smiled.   
  
  


For the big wedding, the _REAL_ reason why they were here..   
  
  


**...Inuyasha and Kagome.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's_**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Inuyasha and Kagome's Wedding**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful to say the least. Her reflection looked back at her, with such happiness and joy, that it overwhelmed her. She had on a simple white eye shadow, with clear lip gloss, and she still looked like an angel. She smiled, and put the veil over her head, making her outfit complete. She looked at the little flowers that lined the veil, and how wonderful they smelled. She stood up and admired the dress she was in, it was gorgeous.   
  
  


The dress was held up simply by two thin white laces, and a couple laces in the back. It was pure white, and it had sparkles all over it, making her look like a goddess. She looked down at her finger's next, and eyed the manicure she got. She had gotten acrylics, silver, with little golden and yellow stars on them with some gems. She then looked at the ring that was on her finger. She was tempted to cry, but held back until the wedding. She walked out of the dressing room, and outside to the aisle.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha stood, proud and tall to Miroku. He looked at himself in the mirror, and turned around a couple of times, making sure he could still move in the tight, tight fabric. He brushed on the pants, making them straighter, and eyed the flower that was in the top pocket of the tuxedo. "You look wonderful, my man. Congrads." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha with a smile.   
  
  


"I'm nervous.." Inuyasha said, truthfully. He really was, he expected a really small wedding, but now it was this? There were over one thousand people there, and what if he messed up? Even worse, what if Kagome didn't show up? He put those thoughts in the back of his mind, when Miroku put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
  


"Its time, Inuyasha."   
  
  


He glanced at the grandfather clock in the room, as he heard it chime. "So it _is_."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Outside, there were over one thousand people as Inuyasha thought, sitting in white laced chairs, and the green grass blowing beneath them. The scenery was beautiful, and cherry blossom petals blew all around them with the soft, yet warm gentle breeze. The sun was just the right temperature, and only a couple clouds in the sky, giving it a wonderful atmosphere. Inuyasha nervously was standing at the ending of the alter, and looked around for Kagome. '_Any minute now_..' He thought, and as if the world heard him, she came into view.   
  
  


He gasped, and looked at her beautiful form walking straight ahead of him in the aisle, her eye's closed, and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Soft music played in the background, giving it a wonderful touch, as Kagome walked up to him, holding her hand out to him. When she got up there, he took it gracefully, and looked at her closed eyes. She finally opened them, to reveal a wonderful shade of brown orbs, with a glossy look.   
  
  


The minister came up behind them, and started off. "I see you two have also prepared your own vows. You may begin." He said, sitting down.   
  
  


Inuyasha kneeled down, still holding onto Kagome's hand. Suddenly, to him it was only him and her. He looked at her, and saw the peaceful look on her face, and all of his nervous-ness was swept away. He began lightly, "_I, Inuyasha, take you, Kagome, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_..." He stopped for a moment, "_I love you_.."   
  
  


Kagome had tears pooling from her eyes, and Inuyasha stood back up, whipping them away with his thumb. He smiled at her, and put the ring around her finger. She kneeled down next, except said something totally different. "Okay, I know I'm supposed to go along with the original thing, but I can't. I want to tell you how I really feel.. Inuyasha.." She began.   
  
  


The whole crowd gasped at her sudden change of plans, and edged to the end of their seats to hear her say what she needed to. "_Inuyasha.. you have taught me to trust, and to love fully. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life, and you have saved me numerous times. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and your kind ambitions. The way you talk, and the way you act, it just makes my heart flutter whenever you enter the room_.." Inuyasha's eyes became watery, and it took all of his strength not to kiss her right then and there.   
  
  


Kagome's eyes began to water again as she continued. "_Inuyasha, I hope to be with you forever, no matter what the circumstances. I want to die with you, I want to have children with you, I want to build the rest of my life with you_.." She held his hand tighter, slipping the ring on his finger, and she continued once more, ".._Inuyasha, I love you. Thank you for everything_.." Everyone, had tears in their eye's at that speech.   
  
  


The minister said, with no regret, "And.. I now pronounce you husband and wife.." He took a deep breath, to get the tears out of his eyes, and smiled brightly. "You may kiss the..."   
  
  


**"INUYASHA!"**   
  
  


...You may now kiss the Inuyasha? Uh-oh ...   
  
  


Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the intruder, and it was none other than Kikyou. She walked up the aisle, and pushed Kagome out of the way, making her fall on her bottom. "**KIKYOU**! What the he..-" Inuyasha was cut off when Kikyou pushed her head to his in a locking kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he literally threw her off of him. "Kikyou, I don't love you, leave, this **INSTANT**!" His voice rang through the wind, and carried it to her.   
  
  


"I will not let you make the biggest mistake of your life by marrying that wench!" Kikyou spoke, pointing a finger and the now crying Kagome.   
  
  


Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kikyou, and put his face inches away from her. He spoke in a deep, deathly voice, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Kagome, is my life. She's my world, I love her with all my heart, and you cannot take that feeling away from me. Kikyou, I would do anything in the world for her, I'd even give up my own life. I would go to hell for her, and back, or stay there for eternity, whichever she desires. **The only thing I care more than life, is standing right behind me. **I love her, and you need to leave."   
  
  


Kikyou stood there stunned, and glared over at the girl quietly. "But she..-"   
  
  


"**LEAVE**!"   
  
  


Kikyou walked out of the area, and after a minute or two, you could hear a cat starting up, and driving off. Inuyasha went over to Kagome and kneeled down next to her. "I'm sorry.. _so_ sorry.." He kissed her, and he was so upset, that even his eye's became glossy.   
  
  


To his amazement, Kagome just wrapped her arms around his neck, and asked, "Did you mean it? Did you really?" She looked up to him with hopeful and pleading eye's.   
  
  


"Yes. Everything. Its true, plus more.. _my_ Kagome.." The minister looked over at the pair.   
  
  


"This proves, that this bond cannot be broken in anyway. Everyone, witness a marriage that will forever be blessed, and full of love.." He stopped for a moment, and looked over at the couple. "**You may now kiss the bride**."   
  
  


_No interruptions._   
  
  


Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, and stood her up straight. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tightly to him. She leaned up, they they kissed, beginning a life full of hope, happiness, and love. Kagome pulled away, and they both said what was on their minds.   
  
  


**"I love you, forever."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Aww.. that was wonderful. I love the couple so much, they deserve to be together, forever! Well, look forward to the next chapter, Honeymooning! 

Like the plot twist? HAHA! Sorry, couldn't resist doing it, it was like.. the perfect thing. Because you know, when you watch the anime, all you hear is Kagome or Kikyou screaming, "INUYASHA!" Yeah, well, that's it. I give credit to my friend for helping me form the idea, daman! Yeah! Go you! ^^ 

Honeymooning is up next.. then the last chapter, Ai No Uta! *Sniff sniff* ITS COMING TO AN END, DAMNIT! 

Review.. help me reach my goal! (In case you forgot, its 800..) C'mon.. its gettin' there.. you know you wanna' review.. please? *Puppy eyes* *Hands out ramen* Woof! 


	42. Chapter Forty Two: Honeymooning

**Author's Notes: **Honeymooning! Yay! Well, I'd like to say that there is no lemon in this chapter, and I would like to tell you why. Because, I think that their relationship should be calm and gentle for the rest of the story, just kisses, and cuddles. You don't need all that hard stuff, now do you? Just enjoy the fluff, and the second to last chapter, Honeymooning! Well, actually, there is a little bit' of lemon reference in this chapter, but its nothing detailed, between Mir/San. 

Oh.. wow.. I was away at my friend's house for just a day, and I came home.. and practically died when I saw how many reviews I had.. I guess you guys like the chapter, ne? Well, you'll like this one too, and its really coming to a close, damnit! Next chapter... and thats it! *sniff sniff* Well, enjoy it while you still can, on with the story!   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. you have taught me to trust, and to love fully. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life, and you have saved me numerous times. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and your kind ambitions. The way you talk, and the way you act, it just makes my heart flutter whenever you enter the room.." Inuyasha's eyes became watery, and it took all of his strength not to kiss her right then and there.   
  
  


Kagome's eyes began to water again as she continued. "Inuyasha, I hope to be with you forever, no matter what the circumstances. I want to die with you, I want to have children with you, I want to build the rest of my life with you.." She held his hand tighter, slipping the ring on his finger, and she continued once more, "..Inuyasha, I love you. Thank you for everything.." Everyone, had tears in their eye's at that speech.   
  
  


The minister said, with no regret, "And.. I now pronounce you husband and wife.." He took a deep breath, to get the tears out of his eyes, and smiled brightly. "You may kiss the bride."   
  
  


Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tightly to him. She leaned up, they they kissed, beginning a life full of hope, happiness, and love. Kagome pulled away, and they both said what was on their minds.   
  
  


"I love you."   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Half Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's_**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Honeymooning**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


They were now on an air-plane, only about a half-hour left to go before they are in Hawaii. Ms. Higurashi had gone all out and bought them tickets and a hotel to stay in, for their honeymoon. Kagome loved her mother will all her heart, and would never forget the kindness that she showed them. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, as he put his arm around her waist. "Kagome.. this is the _best_ day of my life.." He whispered, so only she could hear.   
  
  


"Mine too, I love you so much.." She said, kissing the palm of his hand. She looked at the rings she now had on her fingers, and smiled brightly. "..this is _beautiful_ Inuyasha.." She said, commenting on the ring.   
  
  


"Yeah, I thought you'd like it.." He said, looking out the window of the airplane.   
  
  


"Your always right.." Her eyes closed, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can get in a nap.. ne?"   
  
  


"Knock yourself out." He pressed her body closer to his, as she drifted off, as did he.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were one aisle over, and were watching the couple smiling. Sango then copied Kagome, and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. "You don't know.. how much I love you.." She said, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent.   
  
  


"And you don't know how much I love you either.." He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. "..I always will, my Sango."   
  
  


She cuddled up to him, and closed her eye's as well, letting sleep take them both.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Before they knew it, they were all now at their two beach houses, and un-packing. After about an hour of that, and getting situated, they all went outside and swam in the beach. "Wow, its so warm here!" Kagome said, smiling.   
  
  


"No duh, we're in Hawaii!" Sango splashed her with water, and smiled. Kagome splashed back, missing her, and hitting Miroku. Miroku then hit Inuyasha, and they all were in a splashing fight.   
  
  


Inuyasha had already fallen over on Miroku, and Sango fell over when Kagome's biggest splash pushed her over. Kagome did a little peace sign, "I win!" She exclaimed, proudly.   
  
  


"Says who?" A deep voice came up from behind her, and Inuyasha jumped on her from behind, dunking her underwater. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"   
  
  


Now, he started to get worried when she wasn't coming back up. "Kagome?" He called out, nervously. Miroku and Sango were calling too, but to no avail. They started getting really worried. But, when Inuyasha was suddenly pulled under, they knew, and smiled.   
  
  


Kagome pulled Inuyasha by the legs underwater, and smiled at him, waving a hand. He gave her a cocky grin, and began to chase her underwater. They both came up for a quick breath, and then resumed their chasing. Inuyasha finally caught her, and tugged her close to him. He said underwater, "I win. Where's my prize?"   
  
  


"Right here." Kagome leaned in, and kissed him underwater, and they wrapped their arms around each other.   
  
  


***Click! Flash.***   
  
  


They both opened their eyes, and looked over beside them. There was Miroku and Sango smiling, Miroku holding an underwater camera. Kagome and Inuyasha came up fro breath, and began to hunt Miroku down for the picture. He was waving it in the air, running on the beach, smiling and laughing.   
  
  


"Miroku! Get back here!" Kagome yelled, chasing him. She fell over a bottle of sun lotion, and she became very sandy. When she looked up, her face and body was covered, and she began to fake cry. A pathetic attempt, really. That just got Miroku to stop running, and start laughing harder, as did Sango and Inuyasha. "Its not funny, damnit!"   
  
  


Inuyasha kneeled down next to her and extended a hand, "Care to take my hand, young lady?" He gave her one of his best preppy smiled, and she slapped his hand away.   
  
  


"I **hate** preps." She said, simply. He caught her snickering, so he played along.   
  
  


"Well, I **hate** punk and goth people!" He stood up, and picked her sandy body up with him. "I don't like them sandy either.. and you know what's good for that?" He began to walk over to the ocean, and she began to scream.   
  
  


"No! Don't, _DO IT_!" She said, but she was too late. As soon as she noticed, she was underwater, the sand coming off her body. She came up spitting out water, and shaking her head like a doggie. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he just laughed.   
  
  


Sango and Miroku dived back in the water, and 'saved' Kagome, bring her ashore. "I wish I could pick you up, but I'm not that strong!" She moped, and glared at Inuyasha.   
  
  


"Aw.. little Kagome upset?" Inuyasha came over to her, and stroked her hair. "Well, I'll make you a happy Kagome later.." He whispered in her ear, seductively. She just blushed, and looked down at the grainy sand.   
  
  


"Well, I think we should go back now, we can order some dinner, and then just go to bed. Its been a long day." Kagome concluded, and everyone nodding with approval. They began to gather their stuff and walk back, only to painfully realize it was already late, and none of the stores would be open now.   
  
  


"We can have some of those snacks we brought.." Miroku said, stopping.   
  
  


"Yeah.. well, goodnight everyone, then!" Sango said goodnight to Inuyasha and Kagome, as did they to Sango and Miroku.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome laid next to each other in the bed, the slight breeze making them hold each other closer. "This.. is the best feeling in the world.. I'm Kagome Taishio.." She said, sleepily.   
  
  


"Yeah.. nice, isn't it?" He kissed her forehead, and then touched his forehead to hers. "I love you.. Kagome.. your my mate now too.." He kissed her nose.   
  
  


"I know.. and I'm happy to be." She said, closing her lips upon his. He kissed back with much delight, and pulled away for air.   
  
  


"Goodnight, my Inu." She said, closing her eyes, and putting her head on his now bare chest.   
  
  


"Goodnight, my Kagome."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango kissed passionately. "Oh.. _Miroku_.." Sango moaned out, breathlessly as she laid her head on his chest.   
  
  


"Gods.. that was wonderful.." Miroku said, kissing Sango's neck.   
  
  


"Time.. for sleep.." Sango got out, in ragged breaths, and sweating with pleasure.   
  
  


"Sleep.. goodnight, Sango." Miroku said, laying Sango on top of him to sleep.   
  
  


"Goodnight.. Miroku.." She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his chest.   
  
  


**_Goodnight._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: The fluff is wonderful, and I would just like to say, thank you all for your support. I will right now just tell you all the songs I used in this fic, just in case you want to download them. Here you go!   
  
  


Songs: 

I Wish You Were Here - Blackmore's Night 

I'll Meet You There - Simple Plan 

Miracles Happen - Myra 

Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton 

Chop Suey - System Of A Down 

Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd 

Trampled Underfoot - Led Zeppelin 

Once Upon A December - Deana Carter 

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls 

Hold On - Good Charlotte 

Sermon - Drowning Pool 

Forgive Me - Evanescence 

Dearest - Ayumi Hamasaki 

Ai No Uta - Every Little Thing (Going to be used in the last chapter. Thats why you haven't seen it yet.) 

** 

Now, I want to thank **ALL** of you guys who reviewed. I love you guys so much, you **DON'T** know! I am so happy that this fan fiction was **SUCH** a success.. I thought it was going to be terrible! @.@ 

Well, I guess this is good-bye. (No ending author's notes in the last chapter. But there will be beginning.) I hope you guy's enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, and I hope to see you all in the future!! 

Speaking of future, lets talk, '_Grave Of The Fireflies_.' 

Here is a full summary: 

**AU**. Inuyasha is a normal high school boy. (human) It was safe to say, he was indeed the richest boy in Japan, along with the richest family. His family has seemed to think, he needed a loyal friend, so, they did some research on the internet, and came to find out about a certain orphanage home. They go to the orphanage, and they already read up on the most loyal people there. Their best bet, is with a girl, named Kagome. One problem, she's mute. Or, so she seems to be. 

I have checked with lots of people, asking if it was a good idea. I got pats on the back, and compliments. This is bound to be a great story, I think it might even be better than this one.. but who knows! 

Don't let me down please! Review, and tell me what you think! The first chapter should be out within a week - two weeks. 

I need a vacation.. @.@ 

I will do an epilogue, but it will be done later on, so you can be surprised when it comes out, and be like, "Hey! I remember that story! It rocks! **OH!! THE EPILOGUE! YAY!**" ^^ 

So, review..please.. 

Also, in this **NEW** story, the chapters will be ten times longer, and perfect formatting. 

Well gotta run, I'll see you in the next story and last chapter! 

--Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391 


	43. Chapter Forty Three: Ai No Uta Song Of ...

**Author's Note: **I hear by welcome you, to the last chapter, of **_Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's. _**Right now, I'd like to thank everyone for their support that has been shown, and this awesome story. I hope you guys will enjoy my next fan-fictions, and review, being the faithful people that you are. I love you guys so much, I really do, and I couldn't have gotten this far without you. So, I dedicate this chapter, to every single last one of you, **EVERYONE**, and I hope you enjoy the ending. Once again, thank you so much. I love you! I was going to put everyone who reviewed on here.. but.. you know.. A LOT of people reviewed.. and that could take.. like an hour or two to get everyone's name, so.. sorry.. @.@ 

*** 

**Let me make this clear, right now: **I will _not _be doing a sequel. There is nothing to "sequelize", and if anything, there would be more deaths/plot twists, so I suggest you don't ask me to do it. ^^ 

*** 

**Quick Special Thanks To...:**

**MY-800th-REVIEWER: inuyasha-1234 -** You, have made my day. Do you know how happy it made me when I saw your review? You'll never know.. I love you! ^^ 

**angel-wings-131 **- You were my first reviwer on this awesome story, so, I give my first spots of inspiration dedicated to you. 

*** 

**A Good Laugh...:**

6. Okay, wow. I can't believe I have 95 reviews. Sorry but like, thats alot to me. My other story got 84, probably because I sort of rushed it, but, 84 is alot to me! I can't wait until I break 100. Maybe, MAYBE if you guys love this story so much, I'll get 200, maybe 300! Dude, if I get 300 reviews, then well, uhh.. as soon as I do, I'll put out 5 chapters at once! @_@ Plus, I'll finish it off with an epilogue, and a sequel when the story is done! Hows that for some cookies? But I must be dreaming. I don't think I can get 300 reviews. **sniff sniff**. Oh well. I'm thankful anyway! BTW, happy late thanksgiving for the people in America! Or wherever else people celebrate it. 

**That, to me, is the funniest thing alive. I didn't think I would get 200, or 300.. and I end up with 800 in the end. Oh boy..**

***   
  
  


**Here, is the last installment, to "_Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's_."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Sango kissed passionately. "Oh.. _Miroku_.." Sango moaned out, breathlessly as she laid her head on his chest.   
  
  


"Gods.. that was wonderful.." Miroku said, kissing Sango's neck.   
  
  


"Time.. for sleep.." Sango got out, in ragged breaths, and sweating with pleasure.   
  
  


"Sleep.. goodnight, Sango." Miroku said, laying Sango on top of him to sleep.   
  
  


"Goodnight.. Miroku.." She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his chest.   
  
  


**_Goodnight._**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's_**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Ai No Uta - Song Of Love [Ending]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


After about a week of staying there, they had gone out to eat, gotten lots of gifts for everyone, bought surf-boards and had a wonderful time doing so. They had gone out for ice-cream, and to say the least, they were the happiest people alive. This, was the real ending. No more Naraku, no more bad things, no more twists and turns of life. Just the happiness of being together, and living their lives to the fullest.   
  
  


Yeah, they had done more things in life than other people had, but it was still enjoyable to say the least. They say, "_Life is like a roller costar_," well, they're right. Life had it's up's and down's, but when your at your worst, it magically gets better. And now, our couples were at their best.   
  
  


"Inuyasha... that was mine!" Kagome screamed out, begging him to give her ice-cream back.   
  
  


Sure they would argue, as everyone else in the world, but it was playfully. For fun. You can't live life without fun, and a little tormenting here and there. It just, would be boring then. Nothing to look forward to, but a boring life. To live on the edge. You only live once they say, but who knows? Maybe there is reincarnation.   
  
  


"Well.. its mine now!" Inuyasha licked the ice-cream on the cone, and hungrily lapped it all up.   
  
  


Of course the teasing too. You can't live without that. Its just too funny to pass up, and you have to have that humor in life, ne? Well, Inuyasha thought so.   
  
  


"I don't care if you licked it, damnit! I just want it!" Kagome lunged at him, and they both went toppling over on Kagome's blanket.   
  
  


Now, having those little situations where it looks incredibly, '_wrong_,' is the spice of life. Especially when you are laying over a hot toned body, and tickling them just to get your share of the laughter.   
  
  


"S-stop, Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded, laughter coming out in bundles. She didn't stop, but spoke.   
  
  


"Well, you took my ice-cream, so this is pay-back!" She leaned down to tickle him in the neck, but instead, he took his arms and wrapped them around her.   
  
  


The romantic parts are the best. You know, the kissing, the hugging, what you do behind closed doors.. can't live with it, can't live without it. Especially when its sincere, and the most loving thing you've heard in your life. Like you want to melt in their embrace right then and there, and not have a care in life. Nothing to worry about, nothing to remember, just your partner's face and their loving attitude.   
  
  


"I want pay-back too.. I didn't get to fully taste that ice-cream.." He kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth, tasting the strawberry ice-cream on her tongue. She kissed back, letting him do whatever he pleased with her, trusting him fully.   
  
  


Trust. That's something you need too. Without it, then you would be a pretty sad person. You couldn't rely on anyone, talk to anyone, share anything with.. you'd be.. alone. But, if you are alone, then someone could come along any day now, and soften your heart, breaking the ice around it. Getting around the cold exterior, and realizing, your just a big softie underneath. And most of all, loving you for it.   
  
  


Inuyasha pulled back, "Thanks for the taste, Kagome." He got up and grinned at her, she smiled back playfully.   
  
  


**Love. That, was the most important key**.   
  
  


***   
  
  


They had shared their love for each other numerous times, and he let her know exactly what he felt for her. He wasn't the subtle type either, he didn't hold back on what he wanted. But, then again, that most of the time got him in trouble, especially around Sango. They had a strong bond, and to prove that bond between them, was the very ring that Miroku had proposed to Sango with, in front of their whole class, not even giving a care to what they would think.   
  
  


"Miroku.. your such a pervert." Sango said, watching his hand starting to roam in places where they shouldn't be at the moment. He just grinned, and pulled his hand away, placing his arm around her waist as they walked the shore line.   
  
  


Protection. Yes, you have to feel like your protected, like your invincible. Nothing can ever harm you, and it's a perfect life, with a perfect person. They would sacrifice their life for you without a second thought, and love you for eternity.   
  
  


"I know.. but.. I don't grope anyone else now do I? Only you, my Sango." Miroku replied, as she blushed at the touching comment. She smiled, and began to walk slower so she could press her body up against his easier.   
  
  


Loyalty. That's one of the very important things too. Nothing could ever come between you and break you apart, and never ever even think of running off with someone else. Your dedicating your life to one person, and one person only, keeping the bond that you promised never to break in your vows. Nothing, not even death, would keep your souls apart, but only closer then ever before.   
  
  


"I love you.." Sango spoke, telling it from the heart. It was true, she loved him with all her being, as did he.   
  
  


**Love. That, was the most important key**.   
  
  


***   
  
  


The day went by rather quickly, and this was their last day here before they would have to return and go back to a normal life. Well, with each other. That's not so normal, and they didn't care what other people said about them, they could go off and die.   
  
  


**(AN: I suggest right now you download: "Ai No Uta," By Every Little Thing)**   
  
  


_Kono chi ni chikara o,_   
_No ni hana o,_   
_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki,_   
_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto._   
  
  


The sun was slowly setting, and it was gracing their features, making them look like heaven's creation. They stood on top of a hill, Inuyasha and Kagome standing next to each other holding each other close and lovingly. Miroku and Sango were sitting down, next to each other.   
  
  


_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru,_   
_Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide,_   
_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite._

_Kono yo ni umarete,_   
_Anata no me ni,_   
_Nani o utsushite._   
_Ima kono chi ni chikara o,_   
_No ni hana o,_   
_Kokoro ni ai o..._   
  
  


Sango held a box of sugar cookies in her hands, and was munching happily in Miroku's lap. He smiled down at her when she spoke, "This had to be the work of some outside force.. how did this all happen? How did it all end up like this?"   
  
  


_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni,_   
_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi._

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru,_   
_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai,_   
_Ai no naka e..._   
  
  


"I love you.. this is what we call peace.." Inuyasha spoke, kissing Kagome on the cheek.   
  
  


"Peace.." That word was so foreign to her tongue, because she hadn't had a peaceful life in awhile. Now, it was finally settling down.   
  
  


_Namanurui kaze ni,_   
_Utare boku wa,_   
_Nani o nokoshite._   
_Ima kono chi ni chikara o,_   
_No ni hana o,_   
_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite,_   
_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru,_   
_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide._   
_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite._   
  
  


Sango looked up to him, and then looked behind him where Inuyasha and Kagome stood together over a hill, looking out at the horizon, the sunset gracing their features. She dropped the cookies on the ground, and looked at him, her gaze full of happiness and love. He smiled down at her, and leaned into kiss her. She kissed back fully, and he gave her a warm smile, that told it all.   
  
  


_Kono yo ni umarete,_   
_Anata no me ni,_   
_Nani o utsushite._   
_Ima nama nerui kaze ni,_   
_Utare boku wa,_   
_Nani o nokoshite..._   
  
  


Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, and kissed him, smiling happily, that this was the true end to their journey. But, just the beginning to their life together. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, still kissing her. He broke apart, and she cuddled up to his chest as they looked out to the horizon. Yes, this was just the beginning to a life they would lead together.   
  
  


It would be _perfect_, and _peaceful_.   
  
  


_Kono chi ni chikara o,_   
_No ni hana o..._   
  
  


Sango smiled, and answered his question simply, and lovingly. This was the honest truth, and the most honest answer she could, or would ever give ...   
  
  


"This ... this is what you get ... when you have Half-Demon Prep's, And Punk Rock Miko's."   
  
  


**_Kokoro ni ai o..._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: ... end. 


	44. EPILOGUE: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Authors Notes: **Oh my God, all I can say is, "Wow." I have over 870 reviews, and that means so much to me, you have no idea. Lets try and get to 900.. shall we? ^__^ Well, to reward you all, here is the long awaited epilogue! It was worth the wait, and I hope you guys enjoy the last installment this story will ever have. Aren't you happy this thing is finally out?! I know I am!! Oh well, thankies again, and the last thing I will say is,   


"**Enjoy**."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, and kissed him, smiling happily, that this was the true end to their journey. But, just the beginning to their life together. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, still kissing her. He broke apart, and she cuddled up to his chest as they looked out to the horizon. Yes, this was just the beginning to a life they would lead together.   
  
  


It would be _perfect_, and _peaceful._   
  
  


_Kono chi ni chikara o,_   
_No ni hana o..._   
  
  


Sango smiled, and answered his question simply, and lovingly. This was the honest truth, and the most honest answer she could, or would ever give ...   
  
  


"This ... this is what you get ... when you have Half-Demon Prep's, And Punk Rock Miko's."   
  
  


**_Kokoro ni ai o..._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


**_Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's_**

**Epilogue:**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Haha! Lets do it again! Again, again!"   
  
  


"Again?! But I thought we were taking a break!"   
  
  


"We did! Now, its time to get back to business!"   
  
  


Kagome jumped off of the pier into the Great Lakes of Michigan. She dove down as far as she could do, and loved the feeling of the water swelling, and swirling around her. She opened her eyes, and took in the view. Fish were under her toes, and the sunlight made rings above the surface of the water. She shook her head under the water, freeing her hair from a pony-tail, and swam to the surface.   
  
  


"Inuyasha! Come on, jump in! Its great down here!" Her voice echoed up to him, and he just sat on the pier, dangling his feet off the edge.   
  
  


"I'm taking a break! We just swam a couple of minutes ago! Don't you want a snack or something?" He began envisioning the tasty ramen he loves, and the steam rising from the surface.. he then began to drool.   
  
  


"Fine, fine. How about after this swim, we stop for the day? I just want to have this one refreshing moment before we have to go back to campus!" She whined, and Inuyasha's ear's drooped out of the feeling of being guilty.   
  
  


"Okay, okay. You win!" He dove in next to her, and pulled her underwater with him. He placed her on his back, and she hugged her arms to his neck. He jumped out of the water at such speed, and jumped into the air so high..   
  
  


"INUYASHA! Don't you dare!" He laughed, and jumped out of the water, claming victory.   
  
  


"I want ramen, I'm hungry. Besides, Sango and Miroku are probably worried about us! We were supposed to be back an hour or so ago!" He said, running back to campus.   
  
  


"Yeah, I guess I'm getting hungry too.." As if on cue, her stomach growled, and Inuyasha grinned. "..but, Sango and Miroku probably don't even know that we're gone! Their too busy doing stuff themselves!" She had a point after all.   
  
  


Ever since college began, they all had still been best friends, like it was meant to be. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a room, like-wise with Miroku and Sango. And of all the irony, they were right next to each other! So, they did a lot of things together, but, since graduation was coming closer and closer, they had been drifting apart just a little. Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking about staying here, in the United States, and Sango and Miroku were thinking about moving back to Japan.   
  
  


Technically, graduation was tomorrow. It was going to be one of the biggest moments of their life.. Sango and Miroku had gone into a medical field. Sango wanted to be a veterinarian, and Miroku a surgeon. It was good money too, so, they would be happy and wealthy at the same time.   
  
  


Inuyasha had decided to be a teacher. Yes, believe it or not, a teacher. He used to hate kids, but, now that he thought about it, maybe he could make them happy in ways he could never be when he was younger. Of course, this idea wasn't his in the first place, Kagome was helping him out here.   
  
  


And Kagome, she decided to go into law. She wanted to be a lawyer, and see all the other people with their problems. She got to meet criminals, and, she got paid good too. She could support herself, and her family.. if she had one.   
  
  


Now, family.. that's where everything started to become complicated. Inuyasha wanted a family, and so did Kagome. But, they currently didn't have a home to live in, or a job. They decided to wait, but, it was getting harder and harder for them everyday. It was about the same situation for Miroku and Sango, except, they already had a house up in Japan. It was Sango's grandmother's house, and she recently died. She had left it to Sango, hopefully using it for good choices.   
  
  


Fourth year in college.. so many years had gone by since that one incident that led them all together. That day where Kagome, the punk, stepped foot in "_Inuyasha's_" school, being the rebel she is.   
  
  


Inuyasha got on campus, and arrived to their dorm. He pulled out the key's with a little jingle bell on the bottom, and slammed the door open. Now, this was something he was not expecting..   
  
  


"HAPPY GRADUATION, INUYASHA!" Miroku and Sango stood, along with their families, Kagome's, and his. Even Sesshomaru was there, which freaked him out greatly. Kagome smiled.   
  
  


"_Surprise_." She whispered in his ear, and giggled.   
  
  


"You.. that's why you were taking so long at the pier! You were helping them get ready!" He said, finally realizing what was going on. He then turned to everyone. "Wow." Was all he could say.   
  
  


Streamers were everywhere. Glitter and confetti surrounded everything, banners in certain places. Then, Inuyasha's brother went into his bedroom, disappearing. Kagome's mother brought out a cake, and lit the candles. "This is for all of you, I wish you all the utmost luck!"   
  
  


Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all gathered around, and counted to three. "**One**.." They all took a deep breath. "**Two**.." They get ready to blow. "**Three**!" They blew out the candles, and cheers went up in the room. That's when Sesshomaru stepped out, with a brand new silver and blue motorcycle. "Congrads, Inuyasha."   
  
  


Inuyasha was about to faint. His brother.. did **THIS** for him? He then realized something was going on.. was this real? Was he really in college, with Kagome, married, and alive? Was this all a dream he was having, and was in a coma somewhere? What was going on..? He finally spoke, "Okay.. what is going on?"   
  
  


Everyone's face turned to confusion, and Miroku stepped up, "What do you mean?"   
  
  


"This.. is this all real? Why is everyone doing this..?" He spoke, uncertainly.   
  
  


"Yes, it's all real, Inuyasha. No more Naraku, no more anything. This is life, and how we're supposed to live it.. so, buddy, cheer up!" He patted his friend on the back, "And besides, tomorrow is graduation.. so, we can finally all say good-bye to this hell-hole!"   
  
  


He did right then have a good point, after all.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha stood on the risers outside of the school building, "Everyone, today is the day! We're finally becoming true adults!" People from ages sixteen to twenty-one cheered, "We're now independent. We're on our own, but, we have to thank the people who are closest, and most dear to us, our teachers also helped along this journey, filling us with knowledge we will need later in life. Give them credit, even if they can be air-heads!" The teacher's chuckled at that comment.   
  
  


"And, here we hold our degree's in our hands proudly.. bachelor's, master's, and so on! We must be grateful for all this. Look how far we're gotten, and lived! This is how life is supposed to be, right?" He smiled a genuine smile, and looked over at Kagome, "Since I'm up here.. I would like to mention one of the people that I hold most dear to me, and helped me out. Step up, Kagome."   
  
  


Kagome was surprised he actually mentioned her, and became nervous. She looked around, and stood up, shaking. Sango ten stood up, and started clapping for her. Miroku came after, and soon enough, everyone did, giving her the confidence to step up to Inuyasha. She walked up the aisle carefully, and stood next to Inuyasha on the risers. He then began talking again.   
  
  


"This girl here, has given me the strength to live. To hope. To have faith. And everything else that is needed in life. Hold the one that is closet to you, tightly, and make sure they know you love them. This is what helps us out in life, love is the most important key! It unlocks wonders!" Everyone began to cheer, as Inuyasha made his last comment.   
  
  


"But, now, what is unlocked, is our futures.. CONGRATULATIONS, EVERYONE!" He clapped once loudly, and an airplane came over the spot where they were, and dropped tons of confetti and streamers. Everyone cheered, and danced around, throwing their hats up in the air, and Inuyasha smiled, hugging Kagome close to him.   
  
  


"Is this really happening? Is this really real?" He whispered to her, and she smiled.   
  
  


"Its real. As real as ever." She put her head on his chest, and he picked her up bridal style.   
  
  


"Kagome.. my wife, my love, my everything.." He ran off to the parking lot, and got on his motorcycle, Kagome wrapping her arms around him from the back. She snuggled into his back, and breathed in deeply.   
  
  


He started up the motorcycle, and rode off into the bright sunlight.   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Not again!"   
  
  


"Again, again!"   
  
  


"I didn't come to do this! I came to get ramen from the boardwalk!"   
  
  


"Too bad, my puppy! We're going swimming!" Kagome had on her bikini, but Inuyasha didn't, so, the only way to get him in was...   
  
  


"NO! KAGOME!"   
  
  


...pulling him in herself. _Splash!_   
  
  


Kagome had grabbed onto his hand, and tried to pull him in by his hand. She couldn't do it, so, she just pulled on his ears, and they went tumbling into the water. Inuyasha came up first, and spit the water out of his mouth, and letting a fish out of his cargo pants. Kagome came up right next to him, and grinned like a maniac. "Don't you feel better now, _darling_?"   
  
  


"I'll _darling_ you, Kagome!" He dunked her underwater, but, when he didn't feel any pressure under his hand, and pulled up his hands in surprise. "Huh?"   
  
  


She had just swam down, and put her head between his legs. She lifted him up in her shoulders, "Hello up there!" She then went down underwater, and Inuyasha didn't have time to catch his breath. Before he knew it, he was underwater and seeing the view that Kagome was talking about the other day. She was right, it was beautiful.   
  
  


It looked like he was swimming in crystals, and the way that she moved underwater with him, was like a mermaid. She held her arms out in front of him, and smiled. He took her hands, and threw her up out of the water, and he jumped up to catch her. He once again, ran to the boardwalk.   
  
  


"No! Inuyasha, not again! I wasn't done!" She moaned, and pouted.   
  
  


"Well, that ramen has been waiting awhile, and I want some!" He got to one of the stands, and ordered two instant ramens, both Chicken flavor. Inuyasha shook off like a dog would, and sat down in one of the chairs. Kagome, right across from him. Kagome gobbled down her's, and looked up to Inuyasha with puppy eyes.   
  
  


"Oh no, this ramen is **MINE**. I've waited for it forever!" He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, and grinned.   
  
  


So did Kagome. She leaned over and whispered, "How about a trip down memory lane?"   
  
  


He cocked his head to the side, and Kagome kissed him smack on the lips, taking all the ramen into her mouth, and eating it.   
  
  


Inuyasha just sat there, stunned. "**NO**! My ramen! You stole it, just like that one time before!" He looked at the now empty paper cup, and then grinned. "Except its different now.. I didn't faint, so, I can respond back.. just like I wanted to." He learned over, and kissed her, lapping up all the juices in her mouth, from the ramen, and the stray noodles.   
  
  


"And just like old times, we come in, mess the moment up, and make it a kodak moment!" _Click_.   
  
  


Sango and Miroku snapped the button, and out came a picture of the two kissing. Miroku then pulled back Inuyasha's chair, as did Sango with Kagome's, and they both ran away, laughing like crazy. Inuyasha and Kagome high fived each other, as a deal to go chase Miroku and Sango.   
  
  


Old times, old times.   
  
  


The picture that Sango had, floated out of her hands, and landed on the shore line of the beach. The wind picked up, and the picture was blown into the waves of the ocean, washing away. The picture sunk down into the watery depths, but even though the picture was gone, Inuyasha and Kagome's love would never be. The whole gang's friendship would never be. Their memories would never be..   
  
  


_I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote it in the sky, but the wind blew it away. So I wrote it in my heart, and that's where it will stay._   
  
  


**That's what described them, _perfectly_.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


**-End-**


End file.
